Karman
by fantasy115
Summary: Karman: Nom Masculin Détermination de la destinée d'un être vivant en fonction de ses actions et de ses vies antérieures. Les actes de l'individu et leurs effets. Médiadico
1. Chapter 1

Décidemment, je suis obnubilée par cet anime !!!

J'ai découvert que Mirage of Blaze est en réalité une série de 40 LIVRES, écrite par **Kuwabara Mizuna**.… en japonais… (argh !!!)

Toutefois, des traductions existent en ANGLAIS et pour ce que j'en ai compris, l'histoire est vraiment magnifique, tragique… au choix!

Et pour couronner le tout, des fics en anglais il y en a déjà peu, mais en français c'est carrément une espèce en voix d'extinction.

Ca m'énerve j'ai vraiment le cerveau en compote à force d'avoir passé des heures sur mon pc…

Encore une chose… Je n'aurais jamais cru que la relation de Naoé et Takaya/Kagetora soit masochiste à ce point (LOL)… Même durant le passage à l'acte (LOL)…

* * *

Les avertissements de rigueur:

Si l'idée de deux mecs s'envoyant en l'air vous choq…

Pardon…

Je voulais dire:

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, je demanderais aux __**personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

…

C'est un copier-coller, j'ai pas eu la force de le réécrire.

Les difficultés essentielles sont évidemment le nombre important des personnages (c'est pire dans les livres)

Le côté historique très fortement mis en avant

Ainsi que le côté ésotérique

Puis le champ lexical Japonais, sama, dono, Kanshousha, etc…

Mais surtout la compréhension des personnages (argh!)

C'est aussi pour tout ça que j'adore MOB… pour sa complexité.

J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux mais je préfère penser que mes personnages évolueront dans

un AU (univers alternatif.), ainsi d'autres intervenants apparaîtront (d'autres passeront à la trappe ) et le tout ne calquera pas forcément à l'original.

Plutôt pessimiste ????

Nan… (LOL)

J'suis en mode super inspiré

Certains des éléments des livres ne sont jamais arrivés comme la mort puis résurrection de Naoé… mince alors c'est du spoiler !!! …

Je suis déjà au chapitre 8 (non corrigé) et la fic (mince alors) a pris une tournure inattendue (Trèèèès sombre)…

Pour le côté **OOC** navrée!

**Ah oui, le texte possède un côté très brut (J'me comprends…)**.

**Tout se passe après les trois OAV**

* * *

**Karman**

**Prologue**

* * *

()Si tu peux me battre, alors ce jour là, tu pourras m'avoir.

X

Des propos totalement inconsidérés, une soif de ma faiblesse humaine…

Je me rappelle de les avoir prononcés, mais mes souvenirs de cet instant restent flous.

Et mon cœur, mon cœur à ce moment là qui battait si vite…

Étrangement… une telle souffrance l'étreignait, une telle douleur… c'était comme mourir. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux plus ressentir une telle chose.

Est-ce donc ce qu'éprouve Kagetora, en permanence?

Ils ne peuvent pas vouloir m'imposer cela… Je ne veux pas de tous ces souvenirs qui viennent me hanter et me font me sentir si sale…

Ce pas dans son sens renfermait un prix bien trop élevé…

Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué… Chiaki qui me méprise cordialement, Haruie qui malgré tout aimerait le plein retour de Kagetora et bien évidemment… _lui_.

X

Naoé ne désire et ne vit que pour Kagetora. S'il savait que d'autres ont pu jouir à leur guise de ce qui lui a été tellement de fois refusé, il en éprouverait du ressentiment, de l'écoeurement même.

X

Je me sens sale.

Pourquoi sont-ce ces souvenirs qui se sont échappés des scellés?

Tant de choses trouvent un sens maintenant…

J'ai toujours détesté devoir me changer dans les vestiaires après les matchs, je suis d'ailleurs toujours le dernier à en sortir. Je n'aime pas les contacts. Les seuls dont je sois réellement proche sont Yuzuru, ma sœur et récemment cette Morimo qui se tape l'incruste avec sa copine Yuiko Takeda(1). En y repensant bien, Saori ne se raccroche plus autant à Yuzuru, c'est bizarre tout de même.

X

J'ai envie de vomir.

La toute première fois que j'ai ressenti cette sensation, c'était il y a trois ans. J'étais encore au collège et j'avais treize ans à l'époque. Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là, j'avais des sueurs froides et la voix du professeur se résumait en un bourdonnement insupportable. Mon cœur s'emballait comme maintenant et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien.

…

Mon crâne va exploser.

Dieu, pourquoi ici et maintenant?

Je sens remonter quelque chose que je voudrais oublier, pourquoi ça ne veut pas partir?

Maudis sois-tu Kagetora!

X

Je ne parviens plus à respirer!

Pourquoi est-ce que je revois encore une énième dispute entre ma mère et mon père?

X

X

…

_Il la frappe, la rendant responsable de ses échecs successifs. Il sait qu'elle l'a trompé, mais ce n'était qu'un prêté pour__un rendu. Je tiens Miya tout contre moi, elle pleure. La scène change, il boit toujours autant mais cette fois, Sawako n'est plus là pour nous. Elle s'est bel et bien enfuit et c'est moi qui désormais dois faire face à ses colères. Je dois protéger Miya à tout prix… _

_Il dit que je__** lui**__ ressemble…_

_Alors il frappe aussi dur qu'avec elle. _

…

…

_Ce soir il rentre plus tôt mais il est toujours aussi peu lucide. _

_Il empeste. _

_J'envoie Miya dans sa chambre alors qu'il bute contre la table basse et renverse presque la théière. Il m'ordonne de le servir, c'est rare qu'il s'adresse à moi sans élever la voix en étant aussi éméché. Il veut que je reste près de lui, je m'assieds et aussitôt, il se met à sangloter et me supplie de lui pardonner. _

_Je pensais le haïr mais je crois que je pleure, peut-être que tout va redevenir normal et que Sawa… maman va revenir. Je ne serais plus le seul enfant sans parent lors des fêtes qui ont lieu à l'école. Il assistera aux rencontres parents professeur. _

…

_Otôsan se met à sangloter sur mon épaule et me supplie de lui pardonner._

_Il me presse contre lui. _

_Mes yeux sont tout mouillés mais je m'en fiche… _

_Je suis heureux. _

_Je pense immédiatement à Miya, c'est un instant que nous devons tous partager ensemble. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas, comme toujours elle s'est réfugiée sous les couvertures les mains sur les oreilles pour étouffer le bruit des hurlements d'Otôsan. Je voudrais me lever mais sous son poids, j'ai basculé sur le dos, il est lourd. Il continue de s'excuser, j'entends le nom de maman… _

_C'est comme une litanie. _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

_Est-ce parce que je lui ressemble tant? _

_S'il te plait Otôsan, arrête…_

_J'ai douze ans et je sais bien qu'un père ne fait pas ça à son fils. _

_S'il te plait… _

_Arrête! _

…

_Je tourne la tête et voit Miya debout dans le couloir complètement tétanisé. Sa bouche est ouverte dans un cri muet, elle se mord les lèvres et s'enfuit. Peut-être qu'elle s'est réfugiée sous le lit comme lorsqu'il y a de l'orage et que je ne suis pas encore rentré…_

…

_Otôsan arrête… _

_S'il te plait… _

_Je promets d'être un bon fils… _

X

X

J'ouvre des yeux que je n'avais pas conscience avoir fermé…

J'étouffe cette fois!

Je me lève au milieu de la classe et me rue dehors sous le regard abasourdit des autres. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit se consume. Par chance les toilettes ne sont pas loin. Mon estomac se contracte mais rien ne vient mis à part un peu de bile. C'est vrai, je suis à jeun depuis… depuis quand déjà? Je me rince la bouche puis tant qu'à faire mouille aussi ma tête.

X

()Takaya, qu'est-ce tu as?

X

Yuzuru?

Je veux parler mais je suis assaillis par des images qui cette fois viennent de beaucoup plus loin.

Par pitié, c'est trop…

Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide.

Seulement…

Il n'y a personne…dans cette obscurité.

_Tu n'es évidemment pas là_.

X

X

A suivre…

Sainte-Rose le Vendredi 19 Octobre 2007

(1) Oui c'est une descendante des Takeda


	2. Mirage

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_**Miko-Dono**_**, j'ai essayé de t'envoyer ce chapitre mais ton adresse e-mail ( sur f f net) n'est pas passée et j'ai reçu un message d'invalidité (snif). **

**Précision concernant la fic:**

Ayako Kadowaki: **Haruie Kakizaki**

Chiaki Shuhei: **Nagahide Yasuda**

--------------- : **Katsunaga Irobe**

Yoshiaki Tachibana: **Naoe Nobutsuna**

Takaya Ougi: **Saburo Hojo / Kagetora Uesugi**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Mirage**_

X

En me réveillant, j'ai ressenti tout d'abord une douleur au niveau de mon poignet gauche. Mon premier réflexe fut de me débarrasser de ce qui me causait un tel inconfort. Malheureusement, je me suis retrouvé dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

X

()Pas de ça !

X

J'obéis d'instinct à la voix masculine sans parvenir à l'identifier. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux que je m'aperçois que celui qui me retient n'est autre que l'insupportable Chiaki. Ce dernier arbore un sourire moqueur qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ai-je dis ou fais quelque chose? Et d'abord, pourquoi suis-je allongé sur ce lit?

X

()Dégage!

()Oh mais bien sur votre seigneurie.

X

Une perfusion est enfoncée dans mon avant-bras… Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir car une tornade brune larmoyante se jette dans mes bras.

X

()Onii-san! Je t'interdis de me faire à nouveau une telle frayeur!

X

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Elle me fait une de ses petites moues qui a le don de m'exaspérer. Je n'arrive jamais à lui refuser quoi que ça soit dans ces cas-là!

Yuzuru et Haruie sont aussi présents.

X

()Tu veux bien arrêter d'exagérer, Miya. C'était juste un coup de barre.

()Tu es resté endormi dans cet hôpital durant trois jours.

X

Elle continue à se plaindre mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Je suis dans une chambre particulière… Ben tien, depuis que le vieux ne se saoulait plus, il accomplissait des miracles.

X

()Attends… Tu as dis trois jours?

X

Alors c'était plus sérieux qu'une fatigue passagère? Une légère migraine revient me titiller au niveau des tempes. Que m'est-il arrivé? Plus je tente de me remémorer précisément les évènements qui m'ont amenés ici et plus la douleur s'intensifie. C'était en rapport avec mon père, mais pas seulement… Yuzuru est le premier à remarquer mon malaise, je l'entends m'appeler puis c'est au tour d'Haruie.

Aucun des deux n'a le temps de s'approcher de moi car soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Saori entre, elle tient une conversation animée avec Yuko. Toutes deux portent des boissons.

X

()Ougikyun!

X

Par un étrange miracle le son de sa voix suffit à m'irriter comme toujours et me sort de ma torpeur.

X

()J'y crois pas, vous êtes tous rentré en douce ou quoi? Théoriquement le nombre des visiteurs n'est pas restreint à deux ou trois?

X

Saori me dépose une canette sur la petite table à mon chevet. Elle m'avoue alors avoir eu un passe-droit à cause d'un de ses oncles qui travaille en tant que médecin dans ce service.

Mais bien sur!

J'en arrive presque à oublier que, excepté ma petite sœur, je suis le prolétaire du groupe. Les parents de Yuzuru possèdent un cabinet de dentisterie, Saori suivra certainement les traces de ses ascendants en devenant un illustre médecin… Yuiko est la descendante d'une prestigieuse famille dont la majeure partie évolue dans les hautes sphères de l'état. Ayako poursuit de brillantes études universitaire et Chiaki à coup sur s'est réincarné dans une famille de nantie… Il n'y a qu'à voir les voitures de luxe qu'il conduit en toute illégalité.

Bon dieu!

Mais à quoi pensait Kagetora?

…

Pourtant, dois-je vraiment me plaindre, j'adore ma petite sœur même si elle peut-être _infiniment collante à ses heures perdues_.

Une idée folle me vient…

C'est trop drôle…

Peut-être pourrais-je devenir prêtre exorciste? Apparemment cela payait bien. La famille de Naoé vivait dans un temple et Môôôsieur roulait avec des voitures luxueuses qui lui donnaient de l'allure. A bien y réfléchir, cet homme possédait une élégance innée. Sa froide beauté n'avait rien de rebutant, bien au contraire, avec son maintien de yakuza, il se dégageait de lui un puissant magnétisme. N'importe quelle grue pourrait se faire avoir avec une facilité déconcertante. D'ailleurs, je l'imagine bien au volant de sa mazzératti en train de se la péter.

…

Où pouvait-il bien s'être fourré cet idiot?

Cela faisait déjà deux mois depuis ce fameux soir!

Deux mois sans aucune nouvelle…

Quand je pense que je suis censé être le chef de la fichue armée des Uesugi!

Un soldat ne devrait-il pas rendre des comptes à son général?

Etait-ce là toute l'étendue de son prétendu amour…

X

() Quel espèce de…

()Onii chan, tu es vraiment effrayant quand tu parles tout seul et que tu fais cette tête là.

X

Je prends conscience de mes doigts crispés sur les draps et de mes yeux qui fixent un point invisible sur le mur.

X

()Tu vas pas nous refaire une syncope?

()La ferme Chiaki!

X

Bien entendu, c'est comme si je venais de me lancer dans un monologue.

X

()Le toubib n'a rien décelé de grave te concernant. Il a parlé d'une fatigue passagère et d'un trouble de l'alimentation. Tu ne serais pas en train de nous faire une anorexie juste pour attirer l'attention?

X

Ce type…

Evidemment, il se fout pas mal de mes regards assassins. Il s'en délecte même…

Kuso(1)!

Si jamais cette rumeur infondée d'anorexie parvient jusqu'au lycée, s'en sera fait de ma réputation…

C'est vrai quoi… Je mange tout ce que Miya prépare juste pour lui faire plaisir. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si après deux bouchés je me retrouve avec l'estomac rassasié, le cœur au bord des lèvres… l'esprit obnubilé par…

Par…

Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau…

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon dieu!

Je n'ai pas le loisir d'y réfléchir car on frappe à la porte. Yuzuru va ouvrir et revient avec un magnifique bouquet qu'il me remet.

X

()C'était un livreur.

()Je déteste les fleurs.

()Je sais bien, ce n'est pas de ma part.

()Encore heureux…

X

Mya me fait un large sourire.

Au secours…

Je sens arriver les embrouilles.

X

()Onii-san(2) a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles (Elle a l'air toute fière). Il y a forcément une carte, à moins que ça soit une admiratrice secrète.

X

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'esquisser un geste, Chiaki faisant preuve d'une grande dextérité, attrape l'enveloppe qui dépasse. Saori quant à elle se penche pour examiner le bouquet de plus près.

X

()Dieu Ougikun, elle doit t'en vouloir à mort.

()Pardon?

X

Miya acquiesce en rougissant alors que l'autre ne se gène pas pour lire la carte à haute voix.

X

()Bon rétablissement… C'est Signé… Yoshiaki Tachibana.

X

Naoé…

C'est bizarre, je me sens d'un coup devenir tout chose et je crois bien que…

Oh dieu…

Tout mais pas ça!

Je sais que je suis en train de rougir.

C'est horriblement gênant.

Bien entendu, Miya en rajoute une couche suffisamment épaisse pour m'achever.

X

()Onii-san c'est le sexy moine qui vient te voir parfois?

X

Pitié… depuis quand elle le trouve si sexy?

X

()Est-ce que je vais devoir l'appeler beau-frère? Nous devrions mettre papa au courant.

X

Cette fois je crois bien que je suis mort. Chiaki se fend la poire, l'enfoiré se fout encore de moi. Yuzuru, lui trouve un vif intérêt à sa boisson. Juste à côté, j'entends très nettement Saori piailler joyeusement à une Yuiko dépitée :

X

()Tu me dois cent yens.

X

Haruie est la seule à avoir la décence de paraître un peu gênée. Avant que je ne remette tout ce petit monde à sa place, ma sœur que j'aimerais bien étrangler (juste pour cette fois), ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Je pressens encore l'arrivée d'une nouvelle catastrophe.

X

()C'est bizarre onii-san … Le bouquet doit avoir coûté très cher, pourtant…

X

Ce type est pété de thune. Il aurait dû me refiler cet argent pour entretenir ma moto.

X

()Alors, la fleur d'oranger est une promesse de fidélité. Les Narcisses signifient l'Indifférence, l'égoïsme et…

X

Haruie lui vient en aide (Oh, la bonne âme que voilà!).

X

()La haute considération pour soi-même. Les Orchidées dénotent le raffinement, la ferveur et l'ambition… Une des phrases types accompagnant ces fleurs est: Vous me paraissez merveilleuse et hors d'atteinte. On me l'avait faite une fois.

X

Elle se met à glousser.

X

()Les Orties indiquent… et bien… la cruauté… et cette fleur de Nénuphar… la froideur…

X

Elle ne rit plus et moi…

Je…

Que cet homme aille au diable!

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai déjà balancé son fichu bouquet contre le mur.

Ma tête recommence à m'élancer.

Ca fait encore plus mal!

Yuzuru se lève brusquement.

X

()Je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Takaya doit être fatigué, je vais raccompagner ta sœur, ainsi que Saori et son amie.

X

Miya m'embrasse sur la joue puis rajoute:

X

()Comme d'habitude papa passera le soir, je lui…

()Surtout pas!

X

Je crois que je viens de crier…

Soudain…

Face au visage atterré de ma petite sœur…

C'est comme-ci un robinet venait de s'ouvrir dans ma tête. Je me souviens maintenant clairement de ce que ce maudit temps pluvieux a ramené à la surface. Elle me regarde encore bizarrement l'espace d'une seconde… Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre… Je sens sa petite main trembler, elle me salut et s'enfuit. Peu de temps après la chambre se vide à l'exception de Nagahidé et de Haruie. Il faut que je me reprenne, je sens leurs regards inquisiteurs sur moi.

Je dois cesser de me voiler la face. J'ai toujours joué à l'autruche mais même si j'avais refoulé les souvenirs de cette nuit, ç'est toujours resté là… comme tatoué sur ma peau…

J'ai toujours fais avec, consciemment ou non!

Un truc aussi insignifiant ne peut m'atteindre!

Parlons de choses concrètes.

X

()Où est cet enfoiré?

X

Yasuda sourcille à cause du qualificatif employé mais ne relève pas. Il sait évidemment à qui je fais allusion.

X

()Aux dernières nouvelles Naoé était en voyage d'agrément en compagnie d'une charmante personne.

()Tu vas trop loin.

X

Bien entendu, les mots de Kakizaki ne l'atteignent pas.

X

()Les actions de l'Underworld Féodal connaissant une accalmie sans précédent, je pense qu'après une longue réflexion, il a réalisé qu'il y avait de meilleurs poissons dans l'océan. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas vrai?

X

Je l'ignore, pourtant… ses mots me mettent mal à l'aise.

X

()Kagetorasama, Naoé n'est pas aussi inconscient. Si vous lui en donnez l'ordre, il sera ici dans la nuit je pense.

X

Donc il lui faudrait moins de six heures pour regagner cet hôpital. Pourtant en trois jours il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois, pas vrai? Cet homme prétendait, m'aimer. C'était simplement des mots prononcés à la légère.

Peut-être pas en définitive, il aime Kagetora… Mon double…

Un vulgaire étudiant de première qui n'aura dix-sept ans qu'en Décembre ne l'intéresse en rien.

X

()Kagetorasama…

()Dis-moi Haruie… Est-ce que Kagetora…

X

Non, si je veux la vérité, je dois être lui.

X

()Est-ce qu'étant enfant, j'ai grandi dans un autre clan que celui des Hojo.

X

La question la surprend, Nagahidé la devance.

X

()Saburo Hojo a d'abord été otage chez Takeda à Imagawa puis est retourné chez les Hojo deux ans après. Il fut envoyé à Ichigo auprès du Seigneur Kenshin pour sceller une alliance entre le clan des Hojo et celui des Uesugi. Kenshin fit preuve d'énormément de bonté en l'adoptant et en lui donnant un nouveau nom. Je respecte sa décision même si je n'en ai toujours pas encore compris le pourquoi.

X

Une marchandise, je n'ai… cet homme n'a été qu'une marchandise. Toute le long de sa vie, il fut considéré comme tel par beaucoup… J'en avais rêvé… Ce qui pourrait signifier que les songes de ce gosse attaché à cet arbre par ces pervers sont en fait de véritables souvenirs…

C'était donc bien… moi?

Pourquoi une telle chose doit constamment se répéter?

Non!

Ne mélangeons pas tout!

Kagetora est le seul à qui cela est arrivé!

Pourtant…

Si c'était vraiment lui, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je l'horrible impression de sentir encore leurs mains sur moi? Je dois me recentrer… Calmer ma respiration… faire le vide. Tous ces faits datent de très longtemps. Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer une telle faiblesse! Encore heureux que Naoé ne soit pas là.

X

()Takaya?

X

Haruie qui m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est nouveau.

X

()Des évènements te sont revenus en mémoire, n'est-ce pas? Les combattre n'arrangera rien. Tu dois accepter ce que tu verras comme étant un passé qui t'appartient. Combats-le et tu…

()Risque au mieux une crise cardiaque et au pire la folie.

()Chiaki (le tance-t-elle)!

X

Je crois que ce type me déteste vraiment. C'est vrai qu'à l'instar de Naoé, ils m'avaient tous deux jugé indigne de la succession de Kenshin et avaient rejoins le camp des partisans de mon frère, Kagekatsu. Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après vie que père nous a rassemblé…

Et voilà!

Je recommence à m'identifier à toi Kagetora…

X

()Pourquoi faut-il que je me souvienne de ça!!!

X

Je hurle encore. Décidemment c'est devenu une fâcheuse habitude.

Je déteste être un livre ouvert.

En vérité, je crois que je leur en veux, ma vie était si simple avant leur arrivée.

X

()Raconte-nous et peut-être serons-nous en mesure de t'aider.

X

Je leur tourne le dos.

X

()Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir un peu.

X

Chiaki est le premier à sortir, suivit un instant plus tard par Haruie. Je me détend et ferme les yeux… Je peux gérer ça tout seul! Il me suffit simplement de faire les exercices de relaxations qu'ils m'ont enseigné. C'est certainement mon imagination qui me joue un vilain tour… Tout ça à cause de l'homme que j'appelle père dans cette vie! Que ce type soit maudis! L'alcool n'est pas une justification suffisante à ses actes envers moi. Si ça avait été Miya… Je l'aurais égorgé dans son sommeil… Faire ça à son enfant… Qu'il soit damné…

Je _**les**_ maudis tous pour ce qu'ils m'ont fais subir. Quel genre de fatalité est-ce là? J'aurais donc commis tant d'atrocité avant de naître en temps que Saburo Hojo qu'il me faille endurer tout ceci?

Je…

Je...

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de séparer le vécu de Kagetora du mien? Je refuse d'accepter le poids d'un tel destin.

Si jamais je faisais ça…

Quelle chance aurais-je à mon tour?

Je perdrai tout…

X

Je me tourne sur le dos, je crois que je pleure.

C'est trop la honte!

Finalement, je te comprends. En près de cinq siècles, tu n'as jamais pu accéder à **ses** désirs car tu te sentais tellement souillé. Comment peux-t-on avouer ce genre de chose? Comment devrais-je m'y prendre pour qu'il ne m'abandonne pas?

Ta méthode est sans doute la meilleure.

X

Quelqu'un me secoue, c'est Haruie.

X

()Est-ce que ça va?

X

Je les croyais partis! Inutile de faire semblant de dormir.

J'ouvre les yeux afin de lui dire ma façon de penser mais…

Brutalement…

Le chaos s'abat sur moi.

Tous deux se tiennent bien devant moi mais tout autour il fait sombre…

Les ténèbres s'avancent et m'engloutissent…

…

Je suis dans un champs je crois, c'est encore plus net que la dernière fois avec… Naoé.

De mes yeux à demi clos, j'aperçois cette lune rouge.

Une flèche m'a percée le flan.

Pourquoi dois-je revivre toutes ces horreurs?

X

J'entends le cri d'Haruie. Elle presse les mains sur mon ventre, pourquoi?

X

La lune sanguine me nargue.

Tout comme la dernière fois…

Je sens leurs poids sur moi…

Je sens leur odeur…

Je les sens en moi…

Ca fait mal, je suis écartelé.

Un nouveau coup entaille ma joue droite.

Naoé…

Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi, tu sais.

X

Chiaki m'immobilise les bras, je le vois distinctement. Il me vocifère quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Tout me semble irréel, je ne sais plus si je suis sur ce lit où dans ce champ qui porte l'empreinte de la mort. Je veux parler mais je ne peux pas car j'ai cessé depuis un bon moment de respirer…

X

Je n'entends plus l'écho du mantra de Yasuda…

C'est bizarre…

Toutes les voix se sont tus.

Je n'entends plus rien…

De toutes façons, je me sens tellement plus en paix…

A présent…

X

A suivre…

Sainte-rose le Lundi 29 Octobre 2007.

* * *

(1)Kuso: Merde 

(2)Onii-san: Grand-frère

En ce qui concerne le langage des fleurs allez faire un petit tour sur ce site qui est vraiment bien documenté sur le sujet: http / framboise 78 . free . fr / Langage fleurs . htm (Sans les espaces.)

J'y ai trouvé entre autre:

Narcisse:  
Indifférence, égoïsme, haute considération pour soi-même  
Phrase Type : Vous n'avez aucun sentiment, à part pour vous même ...

Nénuphar:  
Froideur  
Phrase Type : Votre coeur trop froid ne sait pas saisir l'amour que je vous porte ...

Oeillet:  
Liberté, amour vide et pur  
Phrase Type : Je vous aime avec ardeur...

Oranger:  
Virginité (cette fleur se trouve très souvent dans les corbeilles de mariées)  
Phrase Type : Pour toujours et davantage.

Orchidée:  
Raffinement, ferveur, ambition  
Phrase Type : Vous me paraissez merveilleuse et hors d'atteinte.

Ortie:  
Cruauté  
Phrase Type : Que de méchanceté dans vos agissement ou vos propos.


	3. Unique Souhait et Confusion

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

* * *

**Karman**

* * *

_Unique Souhait _

_et _

_Confusion_

* * *

Je me réveille avec une douleur atroce à la tête. Dieu, c'est pire qu'une gueule de bois… Théoriquement du moins… car, je ne me suis jamais véritablement saoulé… mais quand même l'effet doit en être sacrément approchant. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

X

()Ne force pas.

X

Haruie.

Chiaki lui, se tient appuyé contre le mur à ma gauche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et pose sur moi un regard tout sauf complaisant.

X

()De quoi te rappelles-tu?

X

Haruie semble à bout de nerf. Je m'apprête à répondre, plutôt intrigué… c'est alors que je prends conscience du pansement sur ma joue gauche. Mes bras portent des lacérations bizarres. Je m'assieds mais là, c'est carrément l'explosion de douleur. Pas un seul muscle qui ne me fasse pas souffrir, c'est comme si un train m'était passé dessus… voir même deux…

X

()Takaya…

X

Elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit. Ses yeux sont cernés, on croirait presque qu'elle vient de faire une nuit blanche. Je tourne la tête en direction de la fenêtre et aperçois une aube naissante… à moins que ce ne soit les prémices du crépuscule annonçant le coucher imminent du soleil? Il devait être à peine treize heures après le départ de Miya…

X

()Takaya, hier si le sixième sens de Chiaki ne lui avait pas fait pressentir une catastrophe imminente, tu n'aurais pas survécu. L'espace de quelques secondes, tu es même mort…

X

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

X

()Tu dois immédiatement cesser toute résistance face à ces souvenirs et les accepter comme faisant partie intégrante de ton passé. En voyant les stigmates sur ton corps, j'ai compris à quel point ils doivent t'être pénibles. Après tout, Kagetora a participé à de nombreuses batailles sanglantes. Tu ne dois pas t'en sentir effrayé. Les choses se passaient malheureusement ainsi à cette époque tourmentée.

X

Je ferme les yeux.

Après avoir vu des âmes errantes, elle croit sérieusement que je risquerais d'être traumatisé pour quelques cadavres sur un champ de bataille…

Mais c'est certainement mieux ainsi.

Kagetora, ton secret… notre secret demeure intact.

X

()Tu dois faire un effort.

X

Elle radote mais je suis si loin… perdu dans ce qui serait un méandre de confusion pour esprit cartésien...

…

Je crois que **cela** s'est déjà imprimé en moi.

Comment expliquer cette sensation?

Je me sens… sale.

Y a-t-il une autre façon de le dire?

Je refuse de me laisser noyer sous ce déluge.

Je suis au-dessus de ça.

…

Tu as osé me léguer ta faiblesse Kagetora…

Je te prouverais que moi, Ougi Takaya, je ferais face sans jamais fléchir.

Non.

Plus de jérémiade.

Ni de malaise.

Je ne désire à la vérité qu'une seule chose.

Pourtant… j'en ressens une honte indéniable...

Un je-m'en-foutiste comme moi n'a jamais été prompt à juger autrui.

En revanche, j'ai mes propres préjugés… mes doutes…

…

Mais si je ne lui cède pas…

Mon cœur risque de se briser… les prémices ne me sont que trop douloureux…

Alors, même si je ne suis pas celui qui occupe ses pensées

Même si je ne suis voué qu'à être un imposteur…

Je ne veux pas y renoncer.

Et tant pis si mon cœur vole en éclat au final.

Je préfère emprunter ce chemin.

Puisque les deux ne me mèneront en définitive…

X

()Si Chiaki n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir d'hypnose, tu aurais été placé dans l'aile psychiatrique de cet hôpital à l'heure qu'il est! Ton esprit est un véritable labyrinthe, y pénétrer à exiger presque tout son pouvoir spirituel… C'est impressionnant quand on sait l'état de faiblesse dans lequel tu te trouvais.

X

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire? Mes mains se crispent sur les draps.

X

()Hey, Kakizaki! Si tu allais nous chercher à boire? J'ai faim aussi!

X

Il lui lance son portefeuille. Quelques secondes s'écoulent sans qu'elle ne bouge. Haruie est loin d'être stupide. Elle se lève pourtant et m'annonce qu'elle compte bien profiter de la générosité de son ami. Il parait qu'il est plutôt pingre avec les demoiselles. A l'évidence elle parle d'elle-même… Techniquement Haruie Kakizakie est un homme. Peut importe son corps d'emprunt, Yasuda Nagahide continuera à l'identifier comme ce qu'elle est en réalité.

X

()A tout de suite!

X

La chaise à ma gauche grince sur le carrelage. Il place le dossier vers l'avant et s'y assied. Je le vois sortir une cigarette qu'il ose allumer.

X

()C'est la marque de Naoé. A ce propos si ça t'intéresse, nous n'avons pas pu le joindre. Son père nous a fais savoir qu'il avait _oublié_ son portable au temple.

X

Il aspire une bouffée qu'il recrache en une longue expiration.

X

()Quand je disais qu'il était accompagné d'une belle personne, c'était tout à fait vrai.

X

Qu'il se taise!

X

()Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est du sérieux. C'est un homme, il ne peut ignorer certains besoins qui taraudent son corps. Toutefois c'est la première fois qu'il trouve plus d'intérêt à la personne qui l'accompagne qu'à toi.

()Il m'arrive aussi d'oublier mon portable chez moi (rétorquai-je pathétiquement).

X

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça? Je déteste les sourires outrecuidants de ce gars.

X

()Typique d'un adolescent de seize ans encore puceau.

X

Je rougis et m'apprête à lui sortir une de mes piques mais mon cerveau finit par assimiler tout le sens de sa phrase. Ca me bloque. Il ne rit plus.

X

La cendre de sa cigarette tombe par terre.

X

()On pourrait tourner autour du pot encore longtemps, heureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir sauvé ta vie de petit lycéen.

X

Il m'énerve!

X

()Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir (je demande)?

X

Son sourire n'a rien de corrosif cette fois… C'est simplement son air quand il cherche à faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité.

X

()Tu tiens réellement à ce que nous reparlions des dérives de l'alcool? Du traitement qu'un ivrogne peut infliger à son fils? Peut-être préfères-tu que je te conte la tragique histoire d'un garçon durant l'ère féodal? Ces histoires sont séparées par des siècles et pourtant elles se ressemblent… malheureusement.

X

Il fait mine de porter sa cigarette à sa bouche mais se ravise subitement.

X

()Il mérite de savoir.

X

Quoi?

X

()Tu dois lui en parler. Naoé est la majeur partie du temps aussi froid qu'un serpent, tout aussi implacable mais s'il savait, je crois sincèrement que cela ferait la différence. Apprendre que ce n'est ni le dégoût, ni même la rancune qui t'oblige à garder cette distance… mais tout simplement la peur.

()Ta gueule!

X

Je viens de hurler, je suis à bout de souffle. Je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mes tremblements causés par la rage. Les mots me viennent tout seuls.

X

()Si jamais… Si jamais tu en touchais un seul mot à Naoé, je te fais le serment d'exiler ton âme dansle Sanjva ou tu y subiras mille tourments.

X

C'est étrange que je dise ça, cela me semble pourtant si naturel. Oui… Je lève mes yeux en direction de la porte et je continue.

X

()Ca vaut aussi pour toi Kakizakie Haruie.

X

Après trois secondes, la porte s'ouvre. Elle s'avance et s'incline devant moi.

X

()Haï, Kagetorasama.

X

Je continue sur ma lancée bien que l'énergie qui m'animait ait disparut. Il fait jour à présent.

X

()Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez mais je veux qu'au plus tard ce soir on m'autorise à rentrer chez moi.

X

Je retombe sur l'oreiller complètement épuisé. Un peu de repos ne pourra me faire que du bien.

X

X

A suivre…

_**fantasy**__: Pour __la suite__… Et bien, j'ai vraiment envie de terminer la première partie de cette fic donc, elle arrivera assez vite.) _

* * *

X

X

**Le Sanjva (est un des enfers Bouddhistes)** : reçoit les violents, ceux qui ont tué et battu les êtres ; ils y sont battus à leur tour. Ils se déchirent les uns les autres avec des ongles de fer et se "croient" morts ; mais l'action d'un vent froid les fait revenir à la vie ; c'est l'enfer des "ressuscités".

(Dernière révision le:)

le Samedi 12 Janvier 2008 16h34

_**Bonne Année 2008**_


	4. Tamaki

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

* * *

**Ceres chan,****Nuna012, Chocoloa, zapette, Miko Dono**

**Merci pour vos reviews**

* * *

**Karman**

* * *

**Tamaki**

* * *

Je crois que j'ai dormi longtemps. 

A mon réveil, il y avait ce garçon dans ma chambre. L'idiot était penché sur mon lit et m'observait en silence comme une curiosité pittoresque.

X

()Bonjour, onii-chan.

X

Il devait avoir pratiquement le même âge que moi.

La peur que ce crétin m'a fait… S'il ne s'était pas agrippé à moi, je serais tombé du lit…

Inutile de préciser que j'étais _passablement_ énervé. Je lui aurais bien fais comprendre sa douleur mais quelque chose m'a arrêté…

Une pesante sensation de vide…

Derrière son sourire qui sonnait tellement faux, il n'y avait rien… ni colère ni ressentiment mais simplement ce grand espace dénué de la moindre émotion chaleureuse.

X

()Tu devrais manger car ton repas va refroidir. Et en plus, dans quinze minutes on viendra récupérer ton plateau.

X

Sans départir de mon regard polaire, je consentis toutefois à me sustenter.

Le dessert fut plus problématique…

Ce gosse est une réplique exacte de Miya. Les yeux de chien battus, j'ai jamais pu supporter ça. En même temps, cette gelée verte ne m'inspirait pas entièrement confiance!

…

Une matrone vint récupérer les reliefs du repas avec un timing parfaitement synchronisé à celui qu'il avait annoncé. Elle semble satisfaite par le retour en force de mon appétit… La présence sur mon lit de l'autre escargot ne la dérange en rien. Elle ne nous sermonne pas. Peu après son départ, Tamaki sort de je ne sais ou un jeu de go pliable.

Je déteste ça.

Yuzuru m'y a initié mais je n'ai définitivement pas assez de patience pour y jouer sérieusement. En moins d'une heure, j'accumule plus de deux défaites dont un forfait. Nous sommes à la troisième partie lorsque l'on frappe à la porte. Haruie et Yasudé entrent…

Ils font une de ces têtes.

Non… sérieusement, j'ai un bout d'épinard coincé entre les dents (yeurk!)…

…une calvitie précoce

Ou alors, ils sont éblouis par mon ineffable personne (re-yeurk!)?

Je hausse les épaules et retourne à mon jeu.

X

()Bonjour, Kagetorasama.

X

Hein? J'ouvre des yeux ronds, elle se permet de m'appeler ainsi devant ce garçon? Ils m'ont si souvent rabâché de toujours utiliser leurs noms d'emprunts en présence d'autrui. Franchement, y'a des claques qui se perdent…

X

()Ton père a signé la décharge mais le médecin était _surtout_ de _**mon **_avis, on ne doit pas gaspiller l'argent du contribuable pour un _**simple**_ rhume.

()J'ai faillis attendre!

X

Chiaki hausse un sourcil, peut-être que je vais trop loin, non? Je retourne à ma partie. Haruie s'excuse et sort. Evidemment je me fais battre sous l'œil critique de Yasuda qui je crois, pense définitivement que je suis un imbécile.

X

()Tu peux faire mieux, peut-être?

X

Mon défi ne le laisse pas indifférent, le garçon est tout ravi d'avoir un autre compagnon de jeu… La partie démarre. Bon dieu, j'ai les pieds ankylosés mais si je bouge tout risque de foutre le camp. Ils jouent assez rapidement mais Tamaki est cette fois légèrement plus concentré. Un sourire empreint de sincérité ourle ses lèvres… Il est assit en tailleur, son coude droit repose sur son genou et son menton dans sa main, sa frange retombe devant ses yeux. Chacun de ses gestes est fluide et rapide. Ses doigts déplacent la pierre avec une grâce et une précision digne d'un joueur expérimenté… Sa silhouette est gracile… presque… transparente… J'en vois même les contours… se troubler?

Je sursaute, Chiaki m'observe. Haruie fait son entrée, elle lui adresse un léger signe de la tête.

…

Je viens juste de comprendre.

…

Tamaki ramasse la pierre qui vient de glisser et la remet en place, au passage, il m'envoie un léger sourire.

X

()Chiaki, tu as oublié que Naoé nous attend en bas?

X

Cette fois-ci c'est tout le jeu qui se fait la malle. Je suis trop prévisible…

X

()Il n'est pas en double file à ce que je sache. Monsieur ne voulait pas éteindre sa cigarette, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas monté.

()Ne fais pas ça (lui crie-t-elle.)!

X

Sa cigarette…

X

()Je vais prendre un taxi (murmurai-je malgré moi).

X

Je m'apprête à ramasser les pierres mais je constate qu'elles ont disparus. Le goban aussi d'ailleurs. Je me mets debout un peu trop brusquement, la douleur brutale me fait pousser un juron. Tamaki s'agrippe à moi… son contact est froid.

X

()Onii-chan…

X

Il est désespéré.

X

()Ce Naoé est une personne importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

X

Je suis trop surpris pour pouvoir articuler un mot. Je dois avoir l'air fin avec ma bouche ouverte.

X

()Moi aussi j'avais une personne spéciale… Nous vivions ensemble malgré le désaccord de mes parents…

X

Parfois je suis complètement à l'ouest, ce qui est le cas à cet instant.

X

()Mais t'a quel âge?

X

Tamaki rit doucement.

Je dois aussi revoir l'ordre des priorités.

X

()J'aurais eu vingt ans le mois prochain.

X

Il vient d'employer le conditionnel… donc il sait. Il y en a tellement comme lui qui continuent à errer sans pouvoir jamais admettre leur triste réalité.

X

()J'ai pris la voiture pour faire des courses au supermarché. Hiichirou adore lorsque je cuisine. Il faisait sombre dans le parking… Quatre types qui sont dans la même université que moi m'ont suivi… Mon ami et moi n'avons jamais caché que nous vivions ensemble. La majorité nos camarades s'en sont toujours moqués… mais ces gars là…

X

Tamaki pleure à présent…

J'ai la gorge nouée.

X

()Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils m'en voulaient tant… Lorsque ça a dérapé, l'un deux a essayé de ramener les trois autres à la raison, en vain… Hiichirou et son père qui était en visite, m'ont cherché durant des heures. Ils m'ont finalement retrouvé et conduit à l'hôpital. Je suis resté trois jours dans le coma avant de mourir… Je n'ai pas pu lui dire une toute dernière fois à quel point il comptait pour moi…

X

Son histoire m'est intolérable… J'ai la chaire de poule.

X

()Onegaï… Laisse-moi rester encore un peu avec Hiichirouchan… Onegaï.

X

La lumière se fait dans mon esprit suite à sa demande.

X

()C'est donc pour cette raison que tu es venu à moi? Tu savais qui j'étais.

()Non!

X

Il secoue la tête vivement pour accentuer ses dires.

X

()Tu étais le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. Mes parents ont pris mon corps ce matin, je sais qu'ils n'autoriseront pas celui que j'aime à assister au service funèbre. J'ai tellement de chagrin. Toutes les âmes errantes ont déserté cet étage car ils savent que tu es un Kanshousha. J'ai sincèrement cru que tu m'aurais purifié dès l'instant où je te serais apparu sans me laisser une chance de t'expliquer…

()Pourquoi ne peux-tu reposer en paix? Tes meurtriers n'ont pas été retrouvés, c'est cela?

()Je me moque d'eux… Je voudrais… Je voudrais seulement rester auprès de celui que j'aime afin de veiller sur lui.

X

Je suis triste pour lui, il se condamne à une souffrance encore plus grande.

X

()Vous ne faites plus partie du même monde. Tu pourrais même devenir un esprit vengeur lorsque les années auront apaisées sa douleur et qu'il en chérira un autre.

X

Il secoue encore la tête.

X

()Hiichirou a une maladie incurable. Je l'ai tout de suite senti après que je sois … mort. La médecine actuelle ne pourra pas le soigner. Dans cinq ans tout au plus, il me rejoindra… J'aurai souhaité qu'il vive mais ce ne sera pas le cas… Ces derniers temps, il avait tout le temps des migraines… Il a besoin de moi alors… onegaï… ne me chasse pas.

()Tu aurais pu tout simplement fuir comme les autres.

X

Il m'observe un instant avant de s'écarter pour se rasseoir sur le lit.

X

()Ton chagrin si similaire au mien m'a touché…

()Baka, tu as mis ta sécurité en jeu juste pour si peu de chose…

()Hiichirou dit que je suis très gentil.

X

Encore ce sourire niais mais sincère.

X

()Va donc le retrouver et veille bien sur lui.

X

Tamaki se lève tout content. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et laisse un baiser fantomatique sur ma joue.

X

()Hey! Esprit ou pas, tu es toujours un mec!

X

Il rit encore, le son est vraiment agréable.

X

()Est-ce qu'il est mignon ton Naoé?

()Primo, je ne sais pas ce que mignon pour un mec veut dire.

X

Encore ce fichu déni!

X

()Deuxio, ce n'est pas **mon** Naoé.

()Mais tu aimerais bien.

X

Rahaaaa!

Mes doigts me démangent, je suis à deux doigts d'exorciser cet esprit _venchieur(1)_.

Tamaki rit encore.

Il ne sait faire que ça ou quoi?

Mais cela lui va si bien.

X

()Dis-lui Takaya, ainsi tu n'auras aucun regret…

X

Je ferme les yeux une seconde, quand je les ouvre, Tamaki a disparu.

X

X

A suivre…

* * *

**Fantasy: (1)Vengeur**, jeu de mot assez bête

(Droit de réponse)

**Takaya**: C'est qui l'auteur au fait?

**Fantasy**: Vu la suite tu devrais implorer ma clémence, niark (dixit auteur mégalo)!

**Takaya**: _Steuplait_?

**Fantasy**: Même pas en rêve!

* * *

_Dernière révision: Le Lundi 28 Janvier 2008 22H32_


	5. Durgâ

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

* * *

**Karman**

* * *

**Durga(1)**

* * *

Le trajet pour sortir de l'hôpital est un véritable chemin de croix. Même les à-coups de l'ascenseur me sont pénibles. 

Je maudis pour la énième fois ma témérité.

Les rayons du soleil m'aveuglent durant quelques secondes.

D'après ce que m'a dit Haruie, les plaies qui étaient apparues sur mon corps se sont refermées d'elles-mêmes. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je me trouvais dans un tel état. Grâce au choque psychique de Chiaki, mon cœur s'est remit à battre.

Si je n'étais pas revenu, je n'ose penser au chagrin qu'aurait éprouver Miya. Aurais-je pu me réincarner de nouveau dans le fœtus d'une nouvelle femme qui aurait été ma mère? Les Kanshousha opèrent tous ainsi. Dans ce cas… Kagetora aurait-il supplanté la personnalité de Takaya où alors une autre se serait formée gardant toujours la première en dormance?

Rhaaaaaa! Ce truc métaphysique me plomb le cerveau. J'ai un de ces maux au crâne!

X

Un peu plus loin un jeune homme est appuyé contre une voiture, il semble bouleversé. Deux adultes le réconfortent, ce sont certainement ses parents. Je comprends immédiatement de qui il s'agit quand j'aperçois Tamaki debout un peu en retrait. _Hiichirou_ écoute attentivement le conseille de son père mais son regard est ailleurs. D'aucuns diraient qu'il fixe le vide mais je sais que c'est très loin d'être le cas. Ce type doit avoir un don latent de medium car il vient d'adresser un léger sourire à son ami récemment décédé. Oui, il le voit. J'ai tout de même un pincement au cœur… Pourquoi tant de gâchis? L'amour ne serait-il pas universel? Pourquoi ce sentiment fait-il donc tellement souffrir? Kagetora, aurais-tu une réponse pour moi?

X

J'entends brusquement claquer une portière… C'est lui…

_**Naoé**_**… **

Les deux autres sont déjà installés, ils m'attendent depuis un bon moment. Dans un mouvement fluide, Naoé ôte ses lunettes de soleil et pose son regard violacé sur moi. L'élégance de ce mec me fait me sentir vraiment… minable. Je fais réellement tâche à côté. Mon cœur bat vite, vais-je avoir un nouveau malaise? J'ai pourtant accepté les souvenirs de Kagetora comme mien. Je ne m'en porte d'ailleurs pas plus mal…n'est-ce pas?

X

()J'ai mieux à faire que d'attendre ton bon vouloir, Takaya.

X

Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux.

Merci.

Non, rien de trop grave mis à part que j'ai faillis crever.

Et toi?

Ta pétasse t'a-t-elle bien comblée?

Peut-être est-ce un mec?

Tu as des goûts particuliers, comment ai-je pu l'oublier?

X

()Je ne me répèterais pas.

X

Salaud!

Je suis à deux doigts de tourner les talons en l'envoyant se faire foutre mais je… je me soumets! Si je consens à faire des efforts, il est certain qu'il le remarquera tout de suite. Je dois garder à l'esprit que je fais tout cela parce que… je veux que cet homme?

Je me mords la lèvre!

C'est trop la honte, j'suis **pas** un inverti…

Un homosexuel…

Un pédé…

Une lopette…

Un fagot(2)…

Kuso(3)!

Je ne veux simplement pas le perdre.

Devrais-je finir comme Tamaki pour autant?

L'intérieur de la voiture est confortable

X

()Chiaki m'a parlé de troubles alimentaires. Réalises-tu à quel point ton égoïsme est inopportun. Gomen… dans ton langage d'ado pré pubère, on n'emploie plutôt des mots comme chiant ou… casse-pieds.

X

Dite-moi que c'est un cauchemar? Depuis quand m'adresse-t-il la parole de cette façon?

X

()Va au diable! Ouvre ton fichu coffre afin que je récupère mon sac.

X

Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

J'ai la douloureuse sensation que quelqu'un est en train de m'enfoncer doucement, la mine de son crayon en plein cœur. Je claque la portière en sortant, bien entendu j'en paie immédiatement le prix. Du coffre j'extirpe mon sac et fouille dans une des poches. Miya y avait mit mon portefeuille. Me reste-t-il suffisamment pour prendre le taxi? Sinon, je me retrouverais dans l'obligation de prendre le métro…

Kuso!

Evidemment, ça suffira pas! Toutes les déités se sont-elles liguées contre moi?

Le gérant de la station service où je travaille après le lycée est un homme accommodant. En apprenant mon hospitalisation, il a tout de suite réorganisé le planning. J'y bosse normalement un mois sur deux de dix-neuf heures à minuit, du lundi au vendredi. Comment je vais faire pour les traites de ma moto? Mon géniteur a rempli les papiers à son nom. Au début il était tout à fait contre un tel achat mais vu que je lui demande jamais rien, il lui aurait été mal venu de refuser. Il y a mit une condition, il paie le remboursement un mois sur deux et il a aussi versé des arrhes lors de la signature.

Je mange rarement à la maison, je me fringue tout seul… bon je ne peux pas me permettre de marques mais j'ai toujours eu du goût, ça compense…. Ce mois-ci, je vais morfler! Je peux dire adieu à mon emploi du week-end. A cause de ce truc de Kanshousha, j'ai accumulé un bon paquet d'absence. A la prochaine c'était la mise à pied.

Kuso!

Je m'assieds sur un banc, je n'ai fais que traîner mon sac sur vingt… maximum vingt-cinq pas et je suis crevé. Ce truc avec Kagetora m'a épuisé. Je penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Il fait bon, le ciel est bleu, il y a des nuages et… non… Je viens de prendre une goutte d'eau… J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne rêve pas, il va pleuvoir.

Bordel de merde!

Je me lève. Le temps de gagner la rame, à coup sur je serais trempé et avec ma chance je risque de glisser et de me péter un tibia!

Naoé va te faire voir!

Je n'avais pas récupéré mon sac que le con se tirait en quatrième vitesse!

Il pleut. C'est si soudain.

Avant il aurait été plus… gentil.

Je suis certain qu'il aurait pu passer la nuit à mon chevet.

Il pleut… mes joues sont humides.

Autant que mes vêtements.

Il n'y a plus âme qui vive dans la rue. Je marche depuis combien de temps?

Naoe… baka(4)!

Je lève les yeux et sursaute presque, à moins de cinq mètres de moi se tient un homme. Il est aussi grand que Naoé, tout aussi élégant dans un costume cravate sombre. Ses yeux sont noirs, bordés de longs cils, ses cheveux semblent très longs. Il a le teint pale, un visage harmonieux… Ce type est canon!

Stop!

Replay!

Je ne peux quand même pas trouver un mec canon!

C'est contre-nature!

Sauf peut-être pour… Naoé…

Si on me donnait un billet à chaque fois que je songe à ce baka. J'aurais plus de problèmes de fin de mois!

Le type se tient presque devant moi et c'est la que mon sixième sens me lance un appel. Il pleut à verse et ce gars est… complètement sec. C'est comme si un kekkaï(5) définissait un dôme de protection autour de lui… Je ressens alors cette sensation, cette pression lorsqu'un Kanshousha est à proximité.

Concernant Haruie et les deux autres, je me suis habitué à leur présence, la sensation s'est atténuée à force de les côtoyer.

Je suis un crétin fini!

Vite, se préparer à riposter en cas d'attaque!

Pourquoi suis-je si lent?

Tout se passe en deux secondes, l'homme me sourit et avant que je n'esquisse un mouvement, son doigt se pose sur mon front.

Et là…

**Là**…

Quelque chose est en train de m'arriver. Du froid, je passe au chaud. Je brûle, mes dernières forces me sont arrachées pour… pour me revenir aussitôt, renouvelées. Oui, quelque chose me rempli… un pouvoir spirituel antique, chaleureux, doux et violent à la fois. J'entends gronder un fauve, ma main me brûle… Brutalement, une douleur atroce explose dans mon ventre. L'homme est passé derrière moi et sa main sur ma bouche m'empêche de hurler. Je sens ses lèvres contre mon oreille et il me murmure quelque chose…

X

()Durgâ...

X

Il me pousse en avant. Je peux à peine tenir sur mes jambes, je vais m'éclater la tronche…

Curieusement, je suis immédiatement entouré par deux bras.

…

X

En ouvrant les yeux, le parfum d'une eau de Cologne masculine hors de prix mêler à l'odeur du tabac vient me chatouiller les narines. J'adore cette fragrance, c'est **la sienne**…

Lorsque finalement j'ouvre les yeux, je le découvre penché sur moi. Je suis assis, j'ai du perdre un instant conscience, ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Il est un peu lourd mais ça n'a vraiment aucune importance. Je souris. Son visage se rapproche tout doucement. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans et au fil de ses vies antérieur, il doit avoir acquis beaucoup d'expérience. Je ressens une certaine appréhension, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. La dernière fois quand j'ai demandé à Saori si elle voulait un baiser, c'était plus de la fanfaronnade. Je ne sais pas comment on fait, il trouvera **ça** sûrement nul…

…

X

Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté? Par deux fois il a cherché à le faire avec moi… Croit-il que je vais encore refuser? J'ai un peu peur, mais ne suis-je pas dans l'obligation de lui céder ce corps? Mes mains remontent et se posent sur ses joues, il a un imperceptible mouvement de recule…

X

()Il doit encore être dans le cirage.

X

Chiaki? Mes yeux glissent un peu sur la gauche et je le vois en train de me scruter… si proche… tellement que j'en fais un bond… Et là, c'est la catastrophe… je suis en train d'embrasser Naoé. Je crois que nous sommes dans sa voiture et que lui, il tentait d'attraper la ceinture de sécurité du côté passager.

…

Mais je suis en train de l'embrasser.

C'est la première fois.

Enfin, c'est juste un bisou.

Ca veut pas dire que je sois gay pour autant.

X

()Ils sont si mignons.

X

Ca c'est Haruie.

…

…

L'espèce humaine est une race des plus étranges. Elle a beau soupirer après une chose, lorsqu'elle l'obtient ce n'est toujours pas assez. Pourquoi je pense à cette connerie?

Je viens de reculer mais là, c'est lui qui avance. Piégé, j'essaie d'ouvrir la portière à l'aide de ma main droite alors que la gauche… et bien ma foi… essaie de frapper Naoé.

Parfois ma connerie me sidère.

Je me cabre afin de le repousser, tout ceci en vain bien évidemment. Mes poignets se retrouvent bloqués dans ses larges mains. Le bruit de la ceinture enclenchée résonne.

X

()Tu me rappelles ces gosses pourris gâtés auxquels ont promet une friandise pour obtenir d'eux ce qu'on désir.

()Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton!

X

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

X

()Est-ce un ordre, Takaya?

()Oui.

()Navré! Je n'obéis qu'à Kagetora Uesugi, pas à un gamin entièrement immature et totalement inintéressant.

X

Je vous en prie, faite qu'un piano lui tombe sur la tête comme dans ces cartoons occidentaux. Juste une fois et je m'estimerais satisfais.

X

()Bien, cette affaire étant close… Qui était cet homme et surtout, quelle sont ces choses sur ton front et ta main?

()Hein?

X

Il m'adresse un regard froid. Je lève ma main droite et là, c'est le choque… Il y a un lion tatoué dessus. Il est oblique, sa queue se trouve juste sous les phalanges de mon auriculaire et sa tête sous celles de mon pouce. Pour mon front, c'est un peu plus délicat… D'abord je ne distingue rien dans le rétroviseur puis en me concentrant, j'y vois apparaître un minuscule point rouge.

X

()C'est un Tilak. Cela se rapporte à la culture Hindoue (m'informe mon tortionnaire).

X

Qu'est-ce qui me tombe encore dessus? Mon téléphone se met à sonner, heureusement que je l'avais mis dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson.

J'ai froid.

Subitement, la douleur me reprend au ventre… On dirait que mes organes sont passés au mixer.

C'est tellement violent je me plie en deux malgré la ceinture.

Je tremble…

Je suis transi mais je transpire.

X

()Takaya…

X

Naoé…

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de m'être accroché à lui.

X

A suivre…

X

X

* * *

_Dernière correction le Mardi 29 Janvier 2008 00H30_

* * *

**(1)Durgâ: **Durgâ est une incarnation de Devî, la Déesse-Mère, qui symbolise l'Unité des forces divines. Pour les adorateurs de Shiva, Durgâ est l'épouse de Shiva. Pour les adorateurs de Vishnu et pour ceux qui vénèrent la Shakti Durgâ, elle est une autre forme de Ûma ou Pârvatî. La déesse Durgâ se manifeste lorsque les forces du mal menacent l'existence même des Dieux. Selon la Tradition, pour détruire ces démons, les Dieux offrirent leur force à Durgâ et chacun d'eux devint une partie de son corps. Durgâ obtint aussi une large panoplie d'armes, par exemple le chakra de Vishnu et le trident de Shiva. Le mot Durgâ signifie "Invincible" en sanscrit etc…. (h t t p / w w w . inde - en - ligne . com / article . php ...) **Fantasy: J'adore Internet!**

**(2)Fagot** Avant la fin du XVIIe siècle, on ajoutait parfois des homosexuels aux fagots de bois qui entouraient les bûchers des sorcières «pour faire plus de feu». C'est de cette pratique qu'est née l'expression «faggot», utilisée très péjorativement pour désigner les homosexuels en argot anglais. Plus tard, les homosexuels ont été fouettés sur la place publique. Fin XVIIe siècle, ils étaient généralement envoyés dans des asiles de fous. À d'autres moments, ils servaient aux galères. (Propos recueillis lors d'une interview de Gilles Jobidon, un auteur canadien. L'un de ses livres Ames Frère met ce fait en évidence) **Fantasy: C'est dégueulasse qu'un truc pareille ****aie**** pu se produire.**

**(3)Kuso: Merde**

**(4)Baka: Imbécile, Idiot, Crétin, etc... **

**(5)Kekkaï: Barrière**


	6. Ai shiteru

_Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara_

* * *

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas le courage de le relire.

Je m'en veux déjà assez de vous faire attendre si longtemps. Alors…

* * *

_**Zapette: **_

Merci pour ta review. Impressionniste dis-tu? Hihihi…

Je ne suis pas du tout calé en peinture, mais je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

Je sais que c'est loin d'être parfait mais j'avoue que j'affectionne cette façon assez brute de se faufiler dans l'esprit d'un personnage,

afin d'exposer ses sentiments au grand jour.

C_**eres chan:**_

Vouiiiii ! Pétitionnons tous pour baffer Naoé…

Même si je l'aime beaucoup.

Snif!

* * *

**Karman**

**Ai shiteru (1)**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il fait jour et je suis toujours vivant.

Comment est-ce possible?

La soirée d'hier s'est imprimée en moi et ne quittera sans doute jamais un recoin de ma mémoire. Dieu, je n'ai jamais autant hurlé de toute ma vie. Pas une seule partie de mon corps qui ne m'ai pas fait souffrir…

Ils m'ont entravé et ont aussi scellé la chambre afin que pas un bruit n'en filtre…

J'ai été réduit à l'état de véritable larve et j'en ai pleuré des larmes de sang.

A vrai dire, il n'y a pas un seul de mes orifices qui n'ait pas saigné…

J'ai tellement honte. Ma seule consolation, c'est que Naoé soit partit un peu avant minuit alors que mon état s'aggravait après une courte rémission. Je suis soulagé mais en même temps… ça fait mal. M'abandonner ainsi et en plus dans sa demeure… Je me souviens avoir parlé à ma sœur au téléphone pour la prévenir que je dormirais chez un ami.

Je m'assieds.

Etrangement, je ne souffre plus du tout. Je me sens au contraire beaucoup plus léger. J'ai même vraiment très faim. On m'a habillé d'un yakuta en soie avec des motifs floraux. Ce type m'humiliera jusqu'au bout en me faisant porter un vêtement de femme.

Je me lève…

Ma tête ne tourne pas, on dirait que j'ai recouvré toutes mes forces. C'est bizarre, mes poignets ont l'air légèrement plus fins. Certainement une illusion d'optique… Pourtant, alors que je refais le nœud du vêtement, je m'aperçois avoir perdu au moins une taille dans mes vêtements…

Kusoooo(2)!

C'est quoi ce foutoir?

Je refuse de retourner à l'école tant que je n'aurais pas repris du poids. Comment peut-on perdre autant en une nuit? Soyons pragmatique, il ne manque que deux semaines avant la fin des cours. Je ne redouble pas, c'est l'essentiel.

Heureusement, tous mes attributs masculins sont en place, c'est ma seule consolation!

Quels couloirs dois-je emprunter?

Tien, à gauche pourquoi pas?

Je dois avoir été empoisonné par ce type, hier. Oui, c'est la seule possibilité.

J'ai faim.

Cette baraque contient combien de pièces? J'atteins finalement un petit salon dont les panneaux n'ont pas été correctement refermés. Ils y sont tous et apparemment, ça parlote grave autour d'une table basse.

X

()Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible!

X

Haruie est bouleversée.

X

()C'est trop cruel (s'insurge-t-elle).

()Oserais-tu lui désobéir?

X

La question vient de Shuei qui semble prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

X

()Evidemment pas…

()La volonté du Seigneur Kenshin fait loi. Que nous ayons fais ce rêve tous les trois le même soir ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

X

Ils observent tous deux Naoé qui calmement sirote son thé.

X

()Tu dis avoir été informé de cette possibilité, il y a deux mois déjà…

X

Haruie frappe son poing sur la table. C'est dans ces moments là que l'on s'aperçoit que ce corps est habité par l'âme d'un individu de sexe masculin.

X

()Tu oserais le chasser du clan (rétorque-t-elle)? Car je ne vois que cette seule possibilité. Il ne peut y avoir deux coqs dans une basse-cour. Je vois très mal cette personne se plier à tes caprices comme un gentil soldat. A moins qu'elle ne se décide à déserter de son propre chef. Oui, c'est fort probable.

X

Nan… Sérieusement! J'ai (encore) faillis crever hier au soir et eux, se disputent pour un truc bidon. Certainement qu'un de nos hommes pose problème. Naoé est le premier à me remarquer. Son regard acéré me cloue sur place alors qu'il pose lentement sa tasse.

X

()Ca semble super (pas) intéressant.

X

Je prends place entre Haruie et Naoé. C'est moi ou j'ai vraiment interrompu quelque chose?

X

()Ca ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes.

X

Je m'empare d'une assiette contenant une viennoiserie en forme de lune. Comment ça s'appelle déjà comment ce truc occidental?

X

()T'avais qu'à pas gueuler!

X

Ai-je précisé que cette assiette est celle du maître de maison?

X

()Et puis, c'était ouvert!

()Ca n'est pas une raison!

()Je m'en moque totalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir de secret pour moi… en théorie (Je lui hurle en en agitant le croissant, dont je viens juste de me rappeler le nom.). Et d'abord, la prochaine fois tu ferais mieux de garder tes fleurs pour la traînée que tu fréquentes.

X

Il me fixe comme ci j'avais perdu la raison puis un sourire cynique (si sexy) ourle ses lèvres. Il m'enrobe (j'suis pas un bonbon) d'un de ses regards licencieux. Co… Comment peut-il en avoir l'audace en présence des deux autres?

X

()Oui, j'oubliais qu'Haruie fut fleuriste dans une de ses vies.

()Je l'ai balancé à la poubelle (Pas Haruie… je parle du bouquet…).

X

Il hausse un sourcil. Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'atteindre avec mes piques.

X

()Tu n'es pas assez délicat pour apprécier cette attention à sa juste valeur.

X

J'enrage!

X

()En tout cas, tu as retrouvé l'appétit mais pas tes bonnes manières.

()On s'en moque! Est-ce qu'il y a une personne de censée autour de cette fichue table? Hier au soir, j'ai faillis crever! Personne ne paraît se soucier du malade qui en veut à ma vie! Ah… J'oubliais que tu as déserté alors que j'agonisais!

X

Il sourit encore.

X

()Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin pour me faire une scène de jalousie aussi puérile.

X

Hein?

X

()C'est très étrange, on aurait dit que toute trace de Kagetora a vraiment déserté ton esprit. Ta nouvelle forme des plus troublantes t'en rapproche énormément mais ce n'est pas encore ça… Est-ce que tu te rappelles comment faire pour procéder à un exorcisme?

X

Ca me blesse! Je crois en mon for intérieur n'avoir jamais été plus proche de Kagetora.

X

()Faisons un essaie sur toi, es-tu partant Naoé Nobutsuna?

X

Je suis miro où il est en train de mater mes lèvres? Une seconde… il vient de parler d'une… nouvelle apparence?

X

()Takaya, il serait temps de te raccompagner chez toi.

X

Quoi?

X

()Ne te fous pas de moi! Que m'est-il arrivé? J'exige une réponse venant de toi!

X

Il trouve un intérêt soudain à son thé et m'ignore. Le con, j'ai l'impression qu'il savoure le fait de m'obliger à attendre. J'ai besoin d'un miroir!

X

()Réponds! C'est un ordre, Naoé!

X

J'ai l'impression qu'il soupèse le pour et le contre.

X

()Chiaki, Haruie, laissez-nous.

X

Soudain, je n'ai vraiment plus envie de m'éterniser dans cette pièce.

Chez lui.

Sur son terrain.

Et les deux autres qui lui obéissent!

X

()Je vous ordonne de rester ici.

X

C'est comme parler dans le vide. Je me lève rapidement mais il m'attrape par le bras pour me contraindre à rester. La dernière chose que je vois avant que le panneau ne se referme est le regard de Kakizaki qui me supplie de lui pardonner.

X

()Tu me fais mal!

X

Il me tire et je tombe juste à côté de lui…

X

()Devant notre impuissance à te venir en aide, j'ai passé la nuit à chercher dans mes connaissances, une personne qui aurait la moindre explication à nous fournir. Tout a été vain. L'homme d'hier semble s'être évaporé. Il n'appartient à aucun des clans classiques. Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas mais hier, nous t'avons mis sous hypnose afin que tu nous relates les faits dans les moindres détailles. Tu as parlé de Durga. Après enquête, il s'avère que c'est une Devi, une déesse appartenant au culte Hindoue qui chevauche le plus souvent un lion. Tu as été placé sous sa protection pour une obscure raison. Les douleurs que tu as éprouvées hier n'étaient causées que par les changements physiques par lesquels tu es passé. Tes cheveux ont poussés, tes cils se sont allongés, ton visage s'est légèrement affiné ainsi que ton corps… Tu as considérablement acquis en beauté… Je dois avoué que ton aspect physique ressemble beaucoup plus à ce qu'était Kagetora.

()Vraiment?

X

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et en effet, ils m'arrivent à la taille. Il me faut des ciseaux!

X

()Malheureusement, ta bouche arrogante gâche tout!

X

Je lui en ficherais moi…

X

()Kagetora possédait non seulement une beauté à couper le souffle mais étant issue de la haute noblesse, il connaissait l'étiquette sur le bout des doigts. C'était surtout un guerrier. Sans son passé de septième fils du clan Hojo, de captifs, il aurait pu rallier plus d'hommes à sa cause pour la succession de Kenshinsama.

X

C'est reparti! Kagetora… Kagetora… Il n'y en a que pour lui!

X

()J'ignore à quoi rime cette farce mais je te plains. Tu n'es qu'un mirage…

X

Il m'attrape le menton avec rudesse. Sa brutalité me fait moins mal que ses mots…

X

()Te battre n'est plus un challenge. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive… Je crois simplement que ma haine tout comme ma passion s'essoufflent. Le détachement s'empare inexorablement de moi.

()C'est pour cela que tu es parti avec cette personne…

()Chiaki et sa langue… Bah, ce n'était pas un secret, mes parents se font vieux et seraient ravit de me voir accepter cet o-miai(3).

X

Non.

X

()Toutefois rien n'est encore décidé.

X

Il sourit. Je ne peux en supporter d'avantage.

X

()Elle possède des attributs tout à fait convaincants.

()Tamare(4).

()Sa mentalité occidentale tranche avec celle de toutes les autres.

()Tamare!

()Ce serait amusant pour cette vie de…

X

J'ignore ce qui m'a pris mais… je viens… de lui… sauter dessus… Mes lèvres sont contre les siennes. Cela ne dur que quelques secondes avant que je ne recule pour l'observer. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Son regard sur moi n'a pas dévié d'un pouce. Je maudis mon audace.

X

()Je dois être encore… un peu… fiévreux… Excuse-moi je dois me rafraî…

X

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma pathétique phrase. Je me retrouve allonger au sol et lui sur moi.

Je frémis en sentant son désir.

Il respire fort.

Je crois que…

J'ai peur

…

Il colle sa joue contre la mienne et me murmure.

X

()Je rentrerais un peu tard.

X

Il mordille doucement le lobe de mon oreille.

X

()Tu demanderas au majordome où se trouvent mes appartements, j'aimerais que tu m'attendes au lit. Sois nu s'il te plait car dans mon impatience, je risque de déchirer tes habits.

()Je…

()Ne sois pas mauvais perdant. Si toutefois tu l'étais et que par ton absence tu refusais ta défaite… sache qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

X

Il se lève et se met à enlever une poussière imaginaire sur ses habits.

X

()Je vais te le dire clairement pour que tu comprennes Takaya. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un adolescent…

X

Il dit cela avec un sourire empreint d'un cynisme qui m'échappe un peu.

X

()Si tu restes dans ma maison, cela voudra dire que tu es prêt à entrer de ton propre chef dans la cour réservée aux adultes. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je me retienne. Je suis las de ces gamineries.

X

Il s'empare de sa veste et sort sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Moi, je suis encore allongé au sol… C'est dans la même position que me trouve Haruie quand elle rentre dans la pièce.

X

()J'ai préparé ton sac afin de te ramener chez ton toi

X

Elle soupire.

X

()Je suppose que nous nous relayerons avec des tours de garde en bas de ton immeuble.

X

Je ne bouge pas. Mon instinct me dit qu'elle _sait_ la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Naoé. Est-ce une de leurs facultés que je ne maîtrise pas encore? J'en ai pourtant déjà fais tellement. Rien qu'avec la secte Ikko, je ne me souviens que de quelques détails de cet affrontement. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait exécuté mes gestes à ma place. J'avais acquis une telle assurance, une telle maîtrise… c'est pénible.

X

()Ne t'inquiète pas, Haruie. Ma sœur pourra me joindre en cas de besoin. Pour mon père il est habitué à ce que je ne rentre pas.

()Takaya…

X

Elle ferme les yeux une seconde, se pince les lèvres pour ronger son frein, en vain.

X

()Un gamin ne découche pas.

()Onee-san, pourrais-tu me couper les cheveux?

X

Elle serre les poings.

X

()Naoé fera comme il l'a dit et nous n'y pourrons rien. Tes larmes où tes supplications ne l'arrêteront pas. En moins de soixante douze heures, tu es passé par des épreuves très difficiles. Nous avons cru te perdre déjà à l'hôpital, puis hier. Tout s'acharne sur toi pour des raisons insondables…

X

Elle s'agenouille près de moi.

X

()Takaya, une fois j'ai dis à Naoé que tu ne pouvais pas être Kagetora… par la suite, j'ai pu m'apercevoir de mon erreur. Cependant, on aurait dis que tu es revenu à la case départ. Avec les épreuves que tu as subis… je parle des actes qui t'ont été imposés par ton père et tout ce qui a pu arriver par le passé à Kagetora…

X

Le terrain sur lequel elle s'engage est truffé de sable mouvant, ne peut-elle donc pas le pressentir? Je me sers un peu de thé dans la tasse de Naoé.

X

()Au lieu de cicatriser, tes blessures resteront béantes et tu finiras par en être brisé. Tu n'es pas prêt à assumer une telle relation avec un homme qui plus est. Il exigera tout de toi.

()Oui, c'est ce genre de personne.

X

Elle frappe le poing sur la table, mon air amorphe doit l'irriter énormément. Cette fois, elle cri presque:

X

()Alors tu es vraiment décidé! Lorsque cet homme se laissera emporter par la passion, il ne pourra pas s'arrêter! Tu es prêt à le sentir s'enfoncer dans ta chair? Tu n'es pas une femme, la douleur, le fait que ça soit un peu salissant… ne te poseront pas de problèmes?

()Je sais tous cela d'expérience. Seulement, je n'ai plus le temps. Les parents de Naoé veulent qu'il accepte d'épouser une fille. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rien ne lui est imposé mais l'idée le séduit. J'ignore encore beaucoup de chose Haruie, mais si c'est sa frustration qui obscurcie son raisonnement, alors je suis prêt à lui offrir ce corps et ce, autant de fois qu'il le désirera!

()Avoue lui tout ce que tu as enduré.

()Afin de lire le dégoût dans ses yeux?

()Réfléchis, Kagetora durant tous ces siècles a eu le même comportement que toi.

()Sa lâcheté a prit le pas.

()Et toi, c'est ton inconscience. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant.

()Tu as dix-neuf ans Haruie.

()Ce corps uniquement…

X

Mon thé est froid.

X

()Quel égoïste tu fais!

X

Plait-il?

X

()Ton amour l'a toujours emprisonné.

()Accepter de le faire avec lui, cela ne représente donc rien?

()Tu as brisé cet homme au point qu'il en est venu à violer cette femme et à lui faire un enfant.

X

Seigneur, c'est le monde à l'envers! Comment ose-t-elle vouloir me faire endosser la responsabilité de cet acte abject?

X

()Tu ne comprends vraiment rien! Ca ne sera pas suffisant Takaya! Ouvrir tes cuisses comme une putain ne…

X

Je viens de gifler Haruie.

X

()Kakizakie, ce type est un idiot. Tu perds ton temps.

X

Je me lève, furieux.

X

()Je vous interdis de me parler de cette façon!

()Pourquoi pas?

()Parce que je suis ton supérieur, quoi que tu puisses en dire!

()Oh?

X

Je n'aime pas son air irrévérencieux. Quelque chose m'échappe.

Ils s'en vont tous les deux.

Haruie ne m'a même pas jeté un regard.

J'ai tout gâché.

Quel besoin avait-elle de me comparer à un prostitué?

Bah…

Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule personne.

…

…

…

X

X

La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment. J'ai passé ma journée seul. Oh, bien entendu les serviteurs se sont montrés empressés envers moi. Il y en a trois plus un majordome et une vieille cuisinière. La moitié de ce lieu est aussi un temple. Les deux sont séparés et forment un savant modèle architectural. La chambre de Naoé donne sur le jardin, lui accordant une grande intimité. Le majordome n'a pas semblé s'offusquer de ma demande.

Ses appartements sont comme je me l'imaginais. Aucune trace de poussière, tout y est parfaitement bien ordonné. Ce côté spartiate possède un charme certain. Combien d'amant y a-t-il déjà emmené? Une telle nonchalance dans la demeure familiale est-elle acceptée? Peut-être profite-t-il seulement de l'absence de ses parents?

…

Il est vingt-et-une heures et je suis sous la douche.

Je crois que bientôt il va rentrer. Je n'ai pas peur parce que… et bien… J'ai eu la journée pour y faire face.

Je crois que je suis vraiment Gay.

Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, à propos de Minako… Mon cœur se serre en pensant à elle.

…

J'ai eu beau réfléchir à ce que m'ont dis Haruie et Chiaki.

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Même si j'ai en mémoire des choses atroces, si je suis prêt à aller de l'avant, où est le problème?

Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile!

Je veux être heureux, même un tout petit peu.

Durant des mois j'ai nié l'amour que je portais à cet homme. Les implications d'une telle relation m'ont toujours bridé. Il a fallu qu'il me mette le dos au mur afin que je comprenne mes désirs.

J'aime cet homme!

Peu m'importe le passé, ses erreurs, les miennes, si je trahis Minako…

Au diable les donneurs de leçons…

Je l'aime…

Je l'aime!

X

()Que se passe-t-il?

X

Je sursaute mais ne me retourne pas. La porte de la cabine continue de s'ouvrir et il y entre. Son torse se colle contre mon dos, il pose le menton sur mon épaule.

Il est nu.

X

()Je ne pensais pas te voir ici… Je l'ai désiré de tout mon cœur, j'avais conscience de mon fol espoir. Ai shiteru (me murmure-t-il)…

X

Il m'enlace, me serre contre lui. Son corps est aussi musclé que celui d'un athlète. Je parierais qu'il est versé dans l'art du Kendo et d'un autre art martial. Il est évident qu'il doit exceller au maniement du sabre.

X

()Ai shiteru…

X

Je l'ai juste murmuré mais j'ai sentis son corps se raidir avant qu'il ne me presse contre lui encore plus fort. Son souffle se fait plus rapide comme si je venais de lui fournir le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Il mordille ma nuque alors que sa main gauche glisse sur mon ventre. Toujours plus bas…

Plus b…

Ma main comme animée d'une vie propre retient subitement la sienne.

Je suis trop con!

Ca n'était qu'un réflexe, cela ne veut rien dire.

Je lâche son poignet…

X

…

…

Il… Il me fait cette chose maintenant. Sa main l'entoure complètement. Elle exécute des mouvements de va-et-vient.

J'ai toujours détesté la proximité des gens.

Même lorsque je prends ma douche, j'évite de m'y attarder plus qu'il ne faut. Je ne recherche que la propreté de ce corps.

Quand il s'agit d'uriner, j'envie les femmes… Je suis révulsé de devoir le tenir et l'observer alors que les jets jaunâtres s'en échappent.

Il m'arrive aussi de me réveiller tout collant, j'exècre ces moments encore plus.

C'est écoeurant!

Les garçons de mon école en discutent et en parlent avec des mots barbares.

Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de ce genre de conversation, je ne comprends pas de quel plaisir ils parlent.

Cela m'indiffère.

X

()Viens.

X

J'aurais voulu éviter d'en passer par là mais Naoé apprécie ce genre de chose.

X

()Cesse d'être aussi nerveux, bébé.

X

Il m'a porté jusqu'à son lit. Il me traite comme ci j'étais une des sept merveilles de son univers. Ses baisers sont comme le miel, ses caresses sont attentionnées. Pas un seul millimètre de mon corps qui ne porte pas son empreinte.

X

()J'aime tes cheveux longs. Avant, j'étais condamné à te regarder de loin. J'ai toujours souhaité y plonger les mains, ils me paraissaient si doux.

X

Mon cœur me fait mal.

X

()Kagetora…

X

Tellement mal.

X

()Ai shiteru.

X

Je t'aime aussi Naoé.

Ses dents mordillent délicatement mes mamelons, ses baisers descendent plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Que fait-il ?

Non.

C'est dégoûtant.

Néanmoins, si faire ça peut lui faire du bien alors, c'est ok.

Les minutes passent, pourquoi insiste-t-il autant?

Finalement il remonte et là je suis tétanisé…

Naoé pleure.

Non, je ne veux pas!

Par pitié, ai-je dis ou fais quelque chose?

J'essuie ses larmes avec mes doigts.

X

()Tu continues, n'est-ce pas? Tu donnes pour mieux reprendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre tu dois toujours avoir le dernier mot.

X

Non!

X

()Je t'aime, Naoé!

X

Il me jette un regard si coupant que j'en frémis. Il sait être effrayant.

X

()Je t'ai…

X

Je ne termine pas ma phrase car il vient de me gifler avec une telle violence que mon esprit s'embrume durant quelques secondes. Je reprends mes esprits et je le vois assis entièrement nu dans un fauteuil. Il boit ce qui semble être un verre d'alcool. Je me lève. Dieu… J'ai la tête qui tourne et quelque chose coule de la commissure de mes lèvres.

Du sang.

Je m'avance, la meilleure façon pour lui faire comprendre que je lui appartiens est celle-ci. Je m'agenouille entre ses jambes.

X

()Tu es tellement beau.

X

Il l'est aussi, seigneur c'est moi qui ai une chance inouïe.

X

()Naoé, ne désires-tu pas ce corps?

X

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es sorti du lit. Est-ce un jeu entre amant? Es-tu adepte du sadomasochisme? Je ne peux te poser trop de question par peur d'endurer tes moqueries.

Mais tu as l'air encore plus furieux.

Es-tu aussi comme ça avec elle?

A présent tu rigoles.

X

()C'est évident. Et puisque tu m'aimes, je peux faire ce qui me chante, n'est-ce pas?

X

Je lui souris, tout s'arrange finalement. Je m'apprête à me lever mais il m'attrape par le poignet et me fait chuter au sol.

Naoé…

Il me tord le bras et me retourne sur le ventre.

Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on le fait?

Vraiment?

Alors, ce n'est assurément pas différent de toutes les autres fois…

Je sens la douleur qui commence à se manifester.

Ca a toujours été comme ça, cette sensation d'être écartelé…

Les larmes me piquent les yeux, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

C'est la personne que j'aime donc, c'est forcément bien.

Mais pourquoi ça doit faire si mal?

De quoi je me plains, Naoé et moi ne sommes certainement pas le seul couple homosexuel. Etant le passif, c'est normal d'avoir mal à chaque fois, non? Je ne suis pas le seul sur cette Terre à endurer cela pour la personne que j'aime.

Mais il était si doux au début…

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça a changé.

Haruie je n'y comprends rien.

Je n'en puis plus.

Mais je l'aime tellement…

Pourquoi ça doit être comme ça…

Onegaï(5)…

Naoé…

Onegaï…

X

X

A suivre…

* * *

(1)Ai shiteru: Je t'aime

(2)Kuso : merde

(3)O-miai: mariage arrangé

(4)Tamare: la ferme

(5)Onegaï : s'il te plaît

* * *

Dernière révision faite à:

Sainte-Rose le Dimanche 09 Mars 2007 (10H44).


	7. De charybde en scylla …

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

* * *

'lut… Ca faisait longtemps? Tant que ça?

Je n'ai pas spécialement chômé durant ce petit, riquiqui, mois (auteur de mauvaise foi…) d'absence. En fait, j'ai continué la fic et j'en suis au chapitre 16.

Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à… et bien quand je termine un chapitre, je passe tout de suite au suivant,

sans avoir apporté les corrections nécessaires au premier…

Ce qui fait que j'ai toujours la flemme d'y revenir apporter le coup de patte final (rajouter des trucs, en enlever…) afin de le poster.

Hem…

Comprenne (_mon délire_) qui peut…

(J'arrive pas à croire que je suis complètement anarchique même en écrivant… TT)

Cela ne me dérangerais pas d'en poster deux ou trois d'un coup mais, y'a toujours des changements à effectuer…

Et au final, c'est jamais parfait…

J'avoue aussi me passionner récemment pour le fandom de Bleach.

J'ai aussi découvert certains auteurs, d'Héroïc fantasy écrivant sur le thème du shonen aï (Judith Tarr, C. Neix, M. Lackey… )

A ce propos, si quelqu'un voudrait se débarrasser de la trilogie des Hérauts de Valdemar (La proie (le prix, les promesses) de la magie)

à prix raisonnable, je suis preneuse (je sais je rêve!).

(TT)

* * *

**Reviews :**

**Ceres chan: **

Haem… Que de questions (Héhé!).

Tes réponses se trouvent dans les chapitres écrits.

Juré! Je vais essayer d'en envoyer quelques uns!

**Neveraland:**

Merci beaucoup, j'adore aussi MOB.

* * *

**Karman**

**De ****charybde en scylla** **… **

* * *

Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux que la douleur me submerge.

Il fait jour.

Les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je suis encore allongé au sol, j'ai froid. Il faut que je me relève… que j'en trouve le courage. Le sang sous moi me parait assez douteux. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, l'odeur me répugne déjà assez. Je m'agrippe à une table basse et c'est là que je remarque le mot.

X

_Le déjeuner te sera apporté à treize heures!_

_Naoe_

X

Il a au moins pensé à moi. Je suis courbaturé mais content. Je sais maintenant que je peux le faire autant de fois qu'il le voudra, même si je sais avec certitude aujourd'hui que… je déteste le sexe. Je claudique jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'espère seulement qu'une fois par semaine ça ira… L'eau me lave de toutes impuretés.

J'ai mal.

J'ai vraiment très mal…

Et je saigne.

Ca m'avait fait ça aussi le jour de trop, ou papa avait bu. Mon corps est peut-être anormal pour se vider ainsi…

J'ai des bleus sur tout le corps, dans le miroir je constate que la douleur que je ressentais au visage, est due à ma lèvre fendue et au gigantesque hématome sur ma joue. Bah… J'ai l'habitude de me battre. Les autres me redoutent car je suis agile et lorsque je frappe je ne rate jamais ma cible. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est à cause de mes talents spéciaux. Ce pouvoir a toujours coulé en moi. Face à Naoé je suis comme une poupée de chiffon, il est vraiment très fort. Kenshin est le père adoptif de Kagetora, il est logique qu'il nomme son fils comme chef de son armée d'Outre-tombe. S'il avait nommé un vassal à cette place, cela aurait été un grand déshonneur pour moi… enfin lui.

X

_Je suis heureux, tu auras au moins connu l'amour d'un père digne de ce nom._

Je t'envie.

X

Hier soir, je crois avoir rêvé… oui. Je m'en souviens maintenant très clairement. J'ai vu un épisode de ta vie, Kagetora. Tu devais avoir six ou sept ans et tu t'amusais près d'un cours d'eau. A la vérité, tu étais assis sur une pierre et regardais l'onde.

J'étais si seul…

…

X

Allez!

Il faut refermer le robinet. Je dois nettoyer mon désordre avant que quelqu'un pénètre dans la chambre. Je devrai aussi aérer afin de chasser cette odeur qui trahit les évènements qui ont eu lieu hier au soir.

Enfin, si j'arrive à avancer…

…

X

J'ignore encore la façon dont je m'y suis pris mais en définitive la chambre à l'air de ce qu'elle devrait être. Après cette constatation, je me laisse tomber en douceur sur le lit Là, je m'endors allongé sur le ventre.

Je me sens soudainement épuisé comme si mes forces étaient drainées.

Mes paupières se font lourdes…

X

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il fait bien sur encore jour mais j'ai l'impression que l'après midi est déjà bien avancée.

Je meurs de faim.

X

()Un instant j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Je me voyais mal dire à mes parents qu'un cadavre était planqué dans ma chambre.

X

Je me retourne pour le découvrir assit dans son fauteuil.

X

()Tu as dormi durant un peu plus de vingt quatre heures.

X

Il se lève, retire sa veste, dénoue sa cravate, ôte sa chemise…

Je crois que je rougis.

Je ne devrais pas, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant que je peux le faire avec Naoé, nous sommes un vrai couple… et les amants, se connaissent suffisamment pour s'observer dans le plus simple appareil.

X

()Naoé, je suis vraiment…

X

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase, il m'attrape un peu… rudement et m'enlève le peignoir. Mon poignet me fait mal… Bah, ce n'était pas volontaire. Il m'installe dans une position embarrassante… sur le dos, les jambes écartées…

X

()Tu as déjà cicatrisé.

X

Comme il est beau.

X

()Je…

()Urusai(1)… La dernière fois, c'était particulièrement minable! Tu n'as pas cessé de couiner comme une femme. Tes pleurnicheries m'ont empêché de me concentrer.

X

J'acquiesce, désormais je te promets que tu ne m'entendras plus.

Il s'empare d'un tube dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, son regard se pose sur moi durant un court laps de temps. Je le vois froncer les sourcils puis il le balance à travers la chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Je n'ai guère le temps d'y réfléchir car Naoé me retourne sur le ventre et la seconde d'après je dois mordre dans l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

X

Cette fois je reste conscient durant tout le temps que l'acte aura duré…

Je ne pleure pas.

Je ne crie pas

Car après tout, je connais ça.

X

Aussitôt terminé, l'homme que j'aime se lève et jette mon sac sur le lit.

X

()Habille-toi, un taxi devrait arriver dans dix minutes.

X

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il demande… Ca fait mal.

X

Quand j'arrive à me mettre debout sous son regard intransigeant, je sens quelque chose couler le long de mes cuisses… C'est un mélange à la fois de carmin et de blanchâtre. Je souris, très embarrassé

X

()Je pense qu'il me faudrait une douche.

X

Lui, il ouvre mon sac et me jette un jean au visage.

C'était donc si nul… cette fois encore.

Gomen, Naoe.

C'est ma faute.

Je suis trop inexpérimenté.

X

()Si tu veux le refaire, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

X

Pour toute réponse, il remet son boxer et son pantalon.

X

()Je ferais en sorte de…

()Ne me pousse pas à bout. Pour le moment je n'éprouve qu'un profond dégoût à ta seule vue.

X

Bon dieu, Naoe… étant un adulte, il est normal que tu t'y connaisses mieux que moi. Ne me rabaisses pas autant alors que je ne demande qu'à apprendre dans le sang et la douleur juste pour te plaire…

Sans doute est-ce ma punition pour t'avoir déçu.

Tes mots me tuent.

X

()Si je ne le fais pas comme il faut alors… frappe-moi.

X

Mais ne me dis pas des paroles qui me blessent autant.

X

Naoe se lève.

Il s'approche sans me quitter des yeux.

J'ai peur.

La gifle qu'il m'assène retentit dans toute la chambre.

Je me retrouve par terre.

Il me l'avait déjà dit, je suis faible.

X

Je me remets debout et sans lever les yeux, je m'habille avec les premiers vêtements venus.

X

()Je t'appelle une fois que j'arrive.

X

Il appuie sur un bouton contre le mur.

X

()Non, je te ferais savoir quand j'aurais besoin de te rencontrer à l'hôtel. Pour le moment, tu n'es bon à rien, évites de nous traîner dans les pattes.

X

J'acquiesce puis silencieusement je fais quelques pas dans sa direction pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

X

Je l'aime, c'est ma seule vérité.

J'ai mis trop de temps à le comprendre.

X

()Ai shiteru.

X

Il lève la main assez soudainement. Par crainte, à l'aide de mon bras je me protège le visage. Sans effort il les repousse puis m'attrape le menton.

X

()Le jeu ne se terminera donc jamais (murmure-t-il).

X

Un carillon retentit.

X

()Okusaburou t'attend à la porte du salon. Il exécutera mes instructions te concernant. A propos, je tissé une illusion tout autour de toi pour cacher cette apparence. Je la consoliderais, sous peu!

X

Je ne veux pas le fâcher plus mais…

X

()Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour prendre le taxi…

()Tu n'as pas assez travaillé pour que je veuille te rémunérer.

X

Ma main se crispe sur la lanière de mon sac.

X

()J'attendrais ton coup de fil avec impatience.

X

Je ne veux pas te quitter. S'il te plait, dis-moi comme avant à quel point je te suis essentiel… Même si c'est en pensant à Kagetora, je m'en contenterais.

Mais tu ne me vois déjà plus.

Tu vas dans la salle de bain et claque la porte.

Je t'obéis donc.

X

Un vieil homme me salue formellement. Je le suis mais nos pas nous conduisent dans une cuisine très spacieuse ou je pourrais presque faire entrer l'appartement où je vis. La table est remplie de mets qui me paraissent appétissants. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller.

J'ai honte.

X

()Le jeune maître a été hospitalisé il y a peu et de plus, il a été très malade dernièrement. Il devrait manger un peu avant de partir.

X

Le visage de cet homme est tout fripé. Le respect qu'il témoigne à un jeune blanc-bec comme moi est exagéré je trouve. Je me demande ce que ce vieillard sait de Naoé… Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés, il se met à parler.

X

()J'étais présent lors de la naissance du jeune maître Naoe. Il a toujours été un enfant tourmenté, mais très doux avec les autres.

()Je dois rentrer, votre maître ne sera pas content s'il me trouve ici.

()Un taxi sera la dans cinq minutes.

()Vous pouvez l'annuler.

()Mais vous habitez assez loin.

()Je sais, mais mes revenus de lycéens ne me le permettent pas… je crains fort.

X

Il me parait consterné mais n'ajoute pas un mot. De toute façon je me sens trop crade pour m'asseoir là.

X

()Accordez-moi une minute.

X

Il se retourne et je l'entends farfouiller. Quand il revient vers moi, il tient un petit sac en papier dans lequel il a vraisemblablement emballé le sandwich et rajouté un thé en canette. Il me remet une enveloppe. Je sais ce qu'elle contient et je n'en veux pas.

X

()Vous êtes la première personne qu'il n'ait jamais emmenée ici. Prenez cela en compte et ne le jugez pas trop durement.

X

Ca n'a jamais été mon intention.

Il me manque…

Déjà.

Sans un mot de plus, le vieil homme me mène à la sortie. Le taxi arrive avec un parfait synchronisme.

Il démarre peu de temps après. Derrière, une jeune femme à moto nous suit.

X

X

X

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé.

Comme je m'y attendais, je suis seul.

Mon premier réflexe c'est de sortir mon cellulaire puis, de prendre une douche.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour mes cheveux. Naoé en penserait quoi?

Je ne veux pas les couper.

Dire que j'ai toujours détesté ça…

Je n'ai jamais possédé une carrure immense mais celui d'un jeune homme normal. Avec les changements qui se sont opérés, mon corps s'est légèrement affiné et j'ai un peu l'air d'une gonzesse.

J'ai dis _légèrement_!!

Je dois mesurer dans les un mètre soixante dix, pas plus. Mon corps s'est malheureusement affiné, à tel point que mes habits ressemblent plus à des sacs dont je me serais affublé. Exit le début de musculature dont j'étais si fier et mon mètre soixante quinze. Me voila à la place avec un corps où tout est à refaire. Ce visage androgyne aux lèvres sensuelles, délicatement rosées, aux longs cils parfaitement recourbés et aux yeux noirs, se rapproche vraiment beaucoup plus de celui d'un Kagetora encore jeune.

Bien que môsieur n'est jamais été un nain, lui!

Ma peau s'est considérablement éclaircit, elle ne porte aucune imperfection… si ce n'est aux endroits où mon petit ami… a laissé sa marque…

Je suis mince…

Mes gestes… jusqu'à ma démarche sont devenus maniérés… beaucoup trop pour ne pas me faire traiter de tous les noms par les homophobes dans la rue…

Kagetora, j'imagine que tu t'es exercé avec acharnement au maniement des armes pour te forger une apparence plus en adéquation avec le rang que tu occupais.

N'empêche que je serais toujours un peu en deçà de la perfection de tes traits… Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre car la beauté attire la méchanceté des hommes…

Pourquoi ça doit être comme ça?

Mais ce corps, je le pense, plus beau que l'ancien contentera certainement mieux celui que j'aime…

Je dois donc m'en réjouir…

Devant le miroir, après ma douche, je me coiffe.

Je suis loin d'être un expert mais je peux affirmer que mes cheveux sont vraiment très beaux.

Oui… Noir et brillant…

Je m'observe durant quelques secondes puis mue par mon instinct, je place mes mains sur mon visage et une incantation me vient. D'un geste harmonieux, je glisse mes mains sur ma tête. Ce mouvement m'apaise, je sais que je viens de faire quelque chose même si j'ignore encore quoi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les paupières lourdes, je m'endors sur mon lit.

X

X

X

A mon réveil, il commence à faire sombre dans la chambre. J'attrape le portable posé au niveau de mon oreiller, mais je n'ai aucun appel en absence.

Tu me manques.

C'est fou comme une personne peut changer. Si on m'avait prétendu qu'un jour je serais aussi dépendant d'une personne, je ne l'aurais jamais cru… d'un homme qui plus est.

J'ai fais un rêve étrange.

J'étais agenouillé près d'un étang dont tous les nénuphars avaient fleuris.

Une femme dont les mots pour décrire la beauté me manque est venue à moi. Elle était drapée dans un… comment s'appelle ce truc? Un sari, oui… Ses mains étaient réunis et au-dessus de ses paumes flottait une toute petite lumière… Une étincelle qu'une brise aurait pu éteindre. J'ai immédiatement été hypnotisé par cette minuscule lueur, je l'ai prise avec moi car c'était la seule chose à faire.

Oui, l'abandonner m'aurait causé un vif chagrin. Je ressens encore cet insupportable sentiment.

C'est con comme rêve!

Je me redresse pour éclaircir mon esprit embrumé.

Soudain, je réalise que…

Je ne suis pas seul!

Il y a quelqu'un… tout près… trop près…

Cette présence possède une forte énergie spirituelle, même si un voile semble le camoufler.

X

()Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux.

X

Mon père se tient là devant la fenêtre.

Impossible!

Cela ne peut-être lui.

J'en ai la conviction.

C'est quelqu'un de normal.

Mes pouvoirs sont certainement détraqués! Je comprends pourquoi Naoé me laisse en retrait.

X

()Tu as des amis merveilleux, ils se sont chargés de tout.

X

Je suis assis sur mon futon, avec pour seul vêtement un peignoir sous lequel je ne porte rien. Pourquoi est-il là? Il ne vient que très rarement dans ma chambre.

X

()Je me suis beaucoup inquiété, Takaya. Je ne t'ai vu qu'une seule fois, lors de ton admission. Il faut te nourrir mieux que cela, tu devrais accompagner ta sœur plus souvent pour faire les courses et ainsi tu pourrais choisir les aliments que tu préfères.

X

Il ne me regarde pas.

X

()Tu sais aussi que je vous ai ouvert un compte à chacun. Cet argent, tu peux en disposer. S'il te plait, tant que tu ne seras pas rétablis, évite de prendre ta moto.

X

Ah oui…

X

()Je ne peux plus assumer les traites, je vais la vendre.

()Tu sais qu'avec mon emploi, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à payer tes mensualités…

X

Je ne réponds pas.

X

()Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Je n'aime pas te savoir sur cet engin, c'est trop dangereux.

X

Il parle.

X

()Une de mes récentes connaissances possède un garage. Je me chargerai de te la vendre.

X

Il parle.

X

()Je déposerais le fruit de la vente sur ton compte. Il est inutile de contester ma décision!

X

_Contester? _

Synonymes:

S'opposer…

Se révolter…

Refuser…

Je l'ai fais une fois, en vain…

X

()Je dois aller voir Yuzuru.

()Cela peut attendre, non? Tu dois être fatigué.

X

En fait…pas du tout! C'est étrange, je ne ressens ni douleur, ni épuisement.

Rien.

Je me sens plutôt débordant d'énergie.

X

()Fais comme tu veux mais ne rentre pas trop tard cette fois… Tu es en convalescence… Je vais encore me faire beaucoup de soucis pour toi, ta sœur aussi. N'oublie pas de me laisser l'ordonnance. J'ai rendez-vous avec ton médecin demain.

X

Il sort une minute plus tard.

Pas une seule fois il n'a posé les yeux sur moi.

Il aura fallu que cet homme s'en prenne à son propre fils pour se décider à devenir un élément productif de la société…

…

Le lendemain de _ce jour là_, il a jeté toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il gardait dans la maison. Depuis, plus une goutte n'a franchi ses lèvres. Il traque tout ce qui pourrait en contenir.

Il s'occupe plus que jamais de Miya.

C'est l'essentiel.

Non?

L'idée de porter plainte ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit. Je sais qu'il ne nierait rien… A mot couvert, il me l'avait fait comprendre une fois. Celle qui en pâtirait le plus, c'est Miya.

X

Je pose la tête sur mes genoux.

Je ne dois pas regarder en arrière.

Je dois me préoccuper de Naoé. Je l'aime, nous formons un couple.

J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Yuzuru est tout désigné, lui il saura forcément dire les mots qu'il faut pour m'apaiser. Il en a toujours été ainsi. C'est la personne la plus innocente qui puisse exister sur cette terre. J'aime sa franchise. Il n'y a qu'à lui seul que je puisse révéler ce qui se passe entre Naoé et moi.

X

X

X

J'arrive chez mon ami avant la tombée de la nuit. Je me surprends moi-même! C'est comme ci je n'avais jamais été hospitalisé. Même les assauts de mon …petit ami qui m'avaient sévèrement éprouvé font parties du passé. Mes pouvoirs y sont pour quelque chose certainement.

En chemin, j'ai croisé deux gars de ma classe, ils m'ont demandé de mes nouvelles. Pour eux mon apparence n'a pas changé, même s'ils me trouvent un peu amaigri. L'illusion de Naoé était trop flexible, à tel point qu'un individu doté d'une certaine sensibilité spirituelle aurait pu voir au travers durant une seconde…

J'ai arrangé ça…

Bien que j'ignore encore comment!

J'ai faim, je mangerais bien des beignets de crevettes avec du ketchup.

…

Je m'apprête à frapper lorsque Madame Narita ouvre la porte.

Les deux parents de Yuzuru travaillent dans la dentisterie, l'entrée du cabinet se fait de l'autre côté. Ils y sont toujours à cette heure là. Elle me sourit et bien qu'elle ait l'air extrêmement pressé, elle prend le temps de m'interroger sur mon état de santé. Je la rassure. Elle me dit que son fils en a perdu l'appétit. Je veux lui présenter mes excuses mais elle m'invite à monter le rejoindre. Il n'est pas seul et révise avec un autre ami d'école. Je connais la maison.

X

Ses parents sont intransigeants au niveau des études mais pour le reste, ils sont très coulants et lui fichent une paix royale tant que ses notes sont conformes à leurs attentes. Il est le fils unique dans lequel ils ont placé leurs espoirs. Pas étonnant que je fasse tâche à côté. Je lui parle toujours de tout ce qui arrive dans ma vie. Il ne me cache rien. Je reste convaincu qu'il ne me rejettera pas sous prétexte que je suis… homosexuel. Il faut que je m'y fasse à ce mot dorénavant.

Je suis gay.

Je tape doucement contre la porte. Yuzuru déteste lorsque l'on frappe trop fort, _môsieur_ est quelque peu délicat!

J'attends encore puis je refrappe.

Après une minute excédée, j'entre.

Il fait un peu sombre.

X

()Franchement j'espère que tu es habillé. J'en ai marre de faire le pied de grue, faudrait penser à utiliser des cotons tiges.

X

J'entends un bruit de chute.

X

()Yuzuru?

()Kuso!

X

Chiaki?

J'allume et me retrouve devant la scène la plus improbable qui soit.

Shuuei est encore assit au sol en tenue d'Adam… il bande. Yuzuru est sur le lit, sa nudité que je devine, dissimulée par le drap.

Moi, je suis complètement pétrifié.

Combien de temps tout cela dur?

X

()Oh, ça va (gronde Shuuei)! On sait tous ici que tu es le petit joujou de Naoé alors tu es mal placé pour faire ta chochotte.

X

Quoi?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, j'en serais bien incapable. Je leur tourne le dos et je m'en vais. Je suis rattrapé devant la porte d'entrée par un Yuzuru vêtu seulement de son jean.

X

()Attend…

X

Il m'attrape par le bras.

Je m'arrête.

X

()Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble?

X

Son regard se fait fuyant, il se mord la lèvre mais je suis sûr qu'il ne me mentira pas.

X

()Tu sais, il m'a toujours fait des avances… mais il s'est réellement passé quelque chose deux mois plus tard après notre rencontre.

X

Des mois qu'ils sortent ensemble et il ne m'en a pas touché un mot.

X

()Je t'interdis de prendre cet air là Takaya! Ce qui se passe entre Naoé et toi n'est un secret pour personne.

X

Nos yeux se croisent, je l'oblige à me lâcher.

X

()Ca ne fait pas trois jours que nous l'avons fait… Tu es la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis immédiatement rendu chez toi. Je voulais savoir si tu étais capable d'accepter le fait que je sois comme ça. Visiblement, nous avons une conception différente de ce qu'est l'amitié.

()Takaya, j'avais peur que tu ne l'acceptes pas! Peux-tu au moins comprendre cela?

X

C'est trop facile.

X

()Parce que tu crois que j'avais pas la trouille de mon côté? Et puis… tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que ce type insupportable!

X

Son regard s'enflamme.

X

()Shuuei me traite mille fois mieux et fait preuve de plus de respect envers moi que Naoé n'en n'aura jamais à ton égard! Tu peux me croire sur parole Takaya! (Il y a du dégoût dans ses yeux.) Tu parles comme si tu me disais tout!

X

Il est vraiment fâché.

X

()Quand tu as perdu conscience dans l'école, j'ai eu malgré moi accès à une partie de tes souvenirs. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi…

X

Ne fais pas ça.

X

()Avais-tu jamais eu l'intention de me parler de la relation incestueuse que tu entretiens avec ton père? M'aurais-tu tout révélé à propos du viole que tu as subis dans ce champs de bataille et du calvaire qui avait été tien durant tes années passé parmi les ennemis du clan Hojo?

X

Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et bien après, je devrais sans relâche affronter ces fantômes, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cette raison que je me tiens loin des gens… pour ne pas être blessé.

X

()Je _n'entretiens_ pas de relation incestueuse avec mon père, Yuzuru… Il est simplement allé trop loin un soir où il était ivre… J'avais occulté ce souvenir, cela m'est revenu dernièrement…

X

Quand c'est une personne que vous estimez qui vous crache au visage, vous vous sentez souillé jusqu'au plus profond de votre être.

X

()Pour le reste, c'est ce qu'a vécu Kagetora. Je me suis trouvé contraint d'accepter ces souvenirs comme étant miens. Je m'en serais passé, tu sais.

X

Il me faut un temps pour calmer les battements de mon coeur… Après quelques secondes, je reprends:

X

()Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'en parler...

X

Je le regarde bien droit dans les yeux.

X

()Je n'aurais pas dû dire du mal de l'homme que tu as choisi. A l'évidence… je pourrais me tromper mais…c'est lui qui est au-dessus. Le simple fait que tu consentes à éprouver cette souffrance lorsque vous faite l'amour prouve à quel point tu l'aimes.

X

Je n'ai que le temps de finir ma phrase. Ce garçon que je considérais comme un ami intime me frappe en plein visage. Ca fait mal. Je suis trop estomaqué pour m'énerver.

X

()Comment oses-tu (siffle-t-il)? Tu te crois à ce point supérieur à Shuuei où à moi? Tu n'es plus rien! Kenshin t'a destitué, tu n'es plus celui qui dirige le clan Uesugi. Yoshiaki Tachibana le sait depuis des mois, il ne fait que s'amuser avec toi, comprends-le!

X

Hein?

X

()Cet Homme que tu méprises, je l'aime, tu entends?

X

Kenshin?

X

()Lorsque nos corps s'unissent, c'est d'un commun accord.

X

Destitué?

X

()C'est un excellent amant, si toi tu es imp…

X

C'est un mensonge?

X

()Takaya…

X

Sa colère est retombée d'un coup sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il me fixe avec une réelle stupeur sur le visage.

X

()Mais qu'est-ce que Naoé a bien pu te faire?

X

Il déglutit puis tend la main vers moi mais je recule.

X

()C'est vraiment tout ce que tu ressens quand vous le faites?

X

Je ne veux plus t'écouter.

X

()Est-il au moins tendre avec toi?

X

Tu as tout gâché.

X

()Prend-il au moins le temps de faire tout ce qu'il faut?

X

Je ne peux plus rester ici.

Si tout ce qui vient d'être dit est vrai…

Mon cœur recommence à s'accélérer.

X

()Est-ce qu'il te prépare?

X

Je ne comprends rien à son charabia mais qu'importe.

X

()Je dois partir.

()Takaya…

X

La poignée m'échappe lorsqu'une main exerce une soudaine pression sur la porte.

Chiaki Shuuei.

X

()Y'en a marre.

X

Il m'attrape par le bras avec une force dont je ne le savais pas capable.

X

()Ca a toujours été comme ça, pas vrai?

X

Lâche-moi!

X

()Dès que quelque chose te dérange, au lieu d'y faire face, tu fuis!

X

Lâche-moi!

X

()Puisque la mèche a été vendue je n'ai plus de raison de te le cacher. Kenshinsama nous a fait part de sa décision le soir où nous croyions tous que tu allais mourir. Naoé en avait été informé à l'avance, peut-être que ton père espérait que tu te ressaisisses… mais ce ne fut pas le cas! Tu n'es qu'un gamin braillard mais même lorsque j'arrive à te prendre en pitié tu as le don de m'irriter par ta sottise.

X

Lâche-moi!

X

()Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es en train de perdre Naoé?

X

Par pitié, lâche-moi!

X

()Il continuera de s'amuser avec toi puis te jetteras comme un moins que rien. Tu entends! Il finira par accepter d'épouser cette femme.

X

Je ne veux pas!

La crainte m'envahit. Je n'arrive plus à penser, je ne peux même pas me concentrer sur mes facultés.

Je l'aime trop.

Que quelqu'un m'aide.

…

Dans la seconde qui suit, Chiaki est projeté au loin. Il frappe durement le mur puis s'écroule, groggy…

Yuzuru hurle son nom. Fort heureusement, il ouvre presque immédiatement les yeux. Son bras gauche forme un angle bizarre.

Mon ancien ami me jette un regard douloureux.

X

()Quel besoin avais-tu de réagir si brutalement?

X

Je n'ai rien fais…

J'étais simplement… apeuré…

A la vérité, cette terreur irraisonnée ne semblait même pas être la mienne.

Je ne comprends pas.

X

()Es-tu trop stupide pour réaliser lorsqu'une personne essaie de te venir en aide?

()J'appelle les…

()Va-t'en et ne remet plus les pieds chez moi!

X

Son regard ne souffre aucune réplique.

X

()Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

X

Ca fait mal.

Je pars en courant.

Il fait déjà nuit noir.

Mes seules pensés vont vers toi.

Je compose ton numéro.

Je crois que je pleure… encore…

Je ne sais faire que ça.

S'il te plait, soit là pour moi.

La sonnerie raisonne

Une fois …

Deux fois…

Tu décroches.

X

()Naoé…

()Je suis navrée…

X

Une voix de femme.

X

()Naoé vous fait dire qu'il vous contactera ultérieurement.

X

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ca raccroche.

J'ai la nausée.

Mon estomac se rebelle…

Je me retrouve à vomir dans le caniveau.

Deux quinquagénaires passent, elles font une moue dégoûtée.

Elles me croient saoul.

Dieu…

Est-ce que je peux encore tomber plus bas?

A Suivre...

* * *

(1)URUSAÏ: Ferme-la, Ta gueule, Tais-toi

* * *

**La suite…**

bon, j'essaie de revoir tout de suite un nouveau chapitre pour vous le poster… Pas que j'ai la flemme mais je suis sur le chapitre 16 et c'est pénible de m'arrêter en si bon chemin…

* * *

X

X

Sainte-rose le 19 mai 2008 18H.


	8. Les Délices Gastronomiques de Takaya Oug

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

* * *

Précision: J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à mettre ce chapitre... Le staff de effectuait des changements sur le site,

d'après ce que j'ai pu en comprendre... C'était écrit en anglais.

Un chap plus léger mais toujours assez sombre...

On se refait pas!

En tout cas, je décline toutes responsabilités envers ceux qui viennent d'effectuer un copieux repas.

:x

* * *

**Karman**

**Les Délices Gastronomiques de Takaya Ougi **

* * *

Je ne suis pas retourné à l'école.

Je ne redouble pas… de justesse.

Naoé m'a contacté il y a quatre jours, une semaine après l'épisode avec Chiaki.

Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans un hôtel très discret.

A sa seule vue, j'ai immédiatement oublié tous mes doutes!

Rhalala!

Je ne sais pas comment gérer le fait que mon esprit se mette à planer, oui, à planer quand il s'approche de moi. Je suis tout chose.

Stupide… Stupide…

Il n'empêche que ce sentiment est réellement euphorique… du moins durant les trois premières secondes succédant mon entrée dans la pièce.

…

…

Je n'ai même pas pu l'embrasser.

Il n'a fait que regarder sa montre pour m'informer de mes trente secondes de retard puis m'a ordonné de m'allonger sur le ventre.

…

…

J'ai obéis.

Les deux heures suivantes n'ont été que douleur.

J'ai quand même moins saigné.

Alors qu'il était sous la douche, son portable s'est mit à sonner.

J'ignore encore pourquoi aujourd'hui mais, j'ai répondu. C'était cette femme. Naoé m'a littéralement arraché le portable des mains et je me suis pris une gifle… Sa conversation a duré ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Je l'ai même entendu rire, je crois qu'il l'a invité à dîner au restaurant.

…

L'homme que j'aime finit de s'habiller puis s'en va sans même me toucher un mot. Moi, je reste prostré là, la bouche en sang. Je dois me vêtir.

X

()J'allais oublier.

X

Naoé.

Il est revenu pour moi.

X

()Une punition s'impose pour le geste que tu as eu envers Chiaki. Comme tu le sais sans doute, les décisions en ce qui concerne le groupe ne relève plus de ta compétence. As-tu un problème avec ça?

X

Mon père spirituel m'a dénié.

X

()Non… Tu ne veux pas rester encore?

()Pour quoi faire? Le sexe avec toi est insipide, je doute même que tu arrives à me donner une once de plaisir en me suçant.

X

Je refuse de te perdre. Je suis prêt à tout, même à me ridiculiser, c'est le seul moyen d'apprendre.

Alors…

Je me jette à ses pieds. Les mains tremblantes, je m'attaque à son pantalon. Je n'ose relever la tête pour le regarder, il est sûrement à deux doigts de me frapper… Dieu, l'image que je lui présente doit être écoeurante…

Moi, soumis… entièrement nu, sa semence coulant encore le long de mes cuisses.

…

Je ne sais pas y faire, en le prenant dans ma bouche, je l'enfonce trop profondément et je manque de m'étouffer. De la salive s'échappe d'une des commissures de mes lèvres…

Rouge de honte, j'ose lever les yeux.

Naoé me fixe… Ses magnifiques yeux violets me dévisagent étrangement…

Je suis trop nul, n'est-ce pas?

Mais si je m'avoue vaincu… cette femme qu'il côtoie aura gagné sur toute la ligne.

Je ne veux pas le perdre!

Alors, je recommence mon pitoyable manège… ma main à la base de sa hampe fière, je le prends dans ma bouche sans le quitter des yeux…

Je suis terrifié et mortifié à la fois, au moindre mouvement de mécontentement, je veux pouvoir fuir à l'autre bout de la chambre… Je suce, lèche… les bruits que je fais avec ma bouche sont obscènes.

X

()Merde!

X

Naoé vient de jurer et la seconde d'après, je manque de m'étouffer avec sa semence… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'avale ce qui peut l'être mais le reste m'a atterrit sur le visage.

Mon dieu…

Mon dieu…

Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes, ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais à ce point? Son regard se pose sur le lit encore en désordre puis sur moi.

X

()Je te promets de tout arranger… Laisse-moi juste essayer encore, cette fois je te jure de te faire du bien… Tu n'auras qu'à me guider un tout petit peu…

X

Je suis presque soulagé lorsque son désire se manifeste à nouveau mais il se détourne et se rajuste.

X

()Je te l'ai dis… ton incompétence dans ce domaine atteint des sommets.

X

Je veux qu'il reste encore… juste un tout petit peu.

X

()Alors… prends-moi… ça au moins c'est mieux, non? S'il te plait reste avec moi.

X

Le son de ma voix est déplorable!

A l'évidence, mon amour pour lui m'a changé pour le mieux.

Je me suis fais une raison, dans ce rapport, je suis à l'évidence la femme et en temps que telle je dois rester à ma place. Du temps de Naoé, les épouses étaient serviles. Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il attend de moi…

C'est une mise à l'épreuve…

X

Il m'attrape par les cheveux et m'oblige à me remettre debout, c'est évidemment douloureux…

X

()Tu me dégoûtes!

X

L'instant d'après, il m'assène un coup, puis deux, puis trois puis… J'en perds le compte mais après un dernier en pleine face, je rends les armes…

A mon réveil, je suis seul, nu étendu sur la moquette. Après une courte prière à mes jambes pour qu'elles consentent au prix d'un grand effort à me porter, je me lève. Une douche brûlante me remet un peu les idées dans le bon ordre. Me vêtir est un nouveau calvaire, j'ai mal partout. Je vérifie que mon apparence est bien celle du bon vieux Ougi Takaya… Et non… Je recommence mon manège, mes mains devant mon visage, je pense très fort à mon ancienne apparence. (L'hématome sur ma joue ne disparaît pas.) En fait, j'en ai marre de faire ça… Peut-être qu'après les vacances, je pourrais revenir comme ça… Concernant la perte de poids, je mentirais et prétendrais avoir été malade. Pour mes cheveux, c'est facile, un nouveau look… Pour les centimètres perdus et le fait que je ressemble à un autre… je ne sais pas…

X

Des coups à la porte viennent m'interromprent dans mes pensées _existentielles_. C'est un garçon d'étage, apparemment dans un quart d'heure, je devrais libérer la chambre. Pourquoi attendre? Je m'en vais mais je sens son regard peser sur moi. A l'évidence, il pourra régaler en potin sa réunion de commères. Je me retourne pour lui faire face car je déteste être dévisagé de la sorte.

X

()Quoi t'es pas content?

()Pardon ?

()Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée! Je te donne ce jolie billet si tu m'en tailles une. Crois pas être le seul étudiant à venir arrondir ses fins de mois ici. Allez… A ce que je vois, c'est un violent ce client-là. Il te faut quelqu'un qui puisse te porter assistance dans de pareilles cas, non?

X

Ce type… Il me prend pour une pute… Sa main… Sa main se pose sur mon bras… alors qu'un écho assez brutal surgit dans mes pensées…

Encore…

Un souvenir…

Non, pas maintenant…

S'il vous plaît…

Mais je ne suis déjà plus là…

X

X

_Un enfant de six ou sept ans, le dernier d'une grande famille en train de se faire rouer de coups par trois de ses aînés._

_()Saburo, fils de putain._

_()Saburo, fils indigne._

_C'était une chanson qu'ils chantaient lorsque grand frère Ujiteru n'était pas là pour leur en faire passer l'envie. _

_Ma mère… était une Grande Courtisane(1), sa beauté sans pareille avait conquis le Seigneur Hojo. En la prenant avec lui, ces autres femmes virent cela d'un très mauvais œil. Elle avait tout pour elle, jeunesse, beauté, une intelligence fine. Jusqu'à mes cinq ans, avant sa mort… je me rappelle que chaque soir, je devais quitter le giron de ma mère qui devait se préparer pour son Seigneur. Il l'aimait à n'en point douter, et ce, malgré son passé que les autres épouses ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler…_

X

X

J'adorais ma mère mais…

Je ne suis pas comme elle…

Pas une seule fois je n'ai donné mon consentement à ce qui m'a été imposé.

Il est vrai qu'en étant otage, j'ai dû me soumettre très souvent…

Je n'ai jamais eu le choix…

En fait si…

Obéir ou avoir mal…

Obéir et avoir mal…

…

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis allongé sur le lit, le poids d'un corps inerte m'écrasant…

C'est ce type.

Je le repousse écoeuré, il n'est pas mort, juste évanouit. J'ignore ce qui a bien pu se passer mais je remercie le ciel et ses déités. Je me sauve sans demander mon reste.

Une fois dans la rue je réalise que j'ai vraiment très faim, bien entendu, j'ai tout juste de quoi regagner la maison.

…

Stop!

…

Par dieu, j'ai faillis me faire violer par un pervers et voilà tout l'effet que ça me fait?

L'habitude…

Oui je n'y vois que cette seule explication.

X

Au détour d'une rue, j'aperçois Haruie.

Naoé m'a vraiment mis sous surveillance, il doit s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je me hâte de rentrer, il est hors de question que je cause plus de soucis à tout le monde… surtout à présent que je suis devenu inutile.

X

X

A la maison, tout est pareille. Ma sœur me jette un regard étrange en passant à côté de moi.

Je roule des yeux et me rue sur le frigo.

Manger… Manger… Manger… Manger…

Ma petite sœur chérie vient de préparer des onigiri(2), je lui en chipe deux puis m'empare du bocal a demi plein d'azuki (3). Je recouvre mes deux boules de riz de cette douce confiture puis je délaisse mes baguettes et m'empare d'une fourchette. Après une courte indécision, je me mets à écraser le tout, le mélange prend une couleur étrange… En rigolant, je rajoute de la confiture de haricot rouge (azuki). C'est fou ce que la perspective d'un bon repas peut vous rendre votre bonne humeur. Je goûte lentement au mélange: saumon, riz, algue, confiture de haricot… ma foi… c'est bon… même excellent… Dieu, ce que ça peut-être délicieux!

X

Je lève la tête en sentant un regard peser sur moi.

X

()Miya… Tu es un vrai cordon… vert?

X

Oui, elle a le teint verdâtre… C'est pas beau à voir.

X

()Miya?

X

J'avale une bouchée et la voit se sauver une main sur la bouche.

J'vous assure…

Les femmes sont pas nettes…

Elle doit avoir ses règles…

J'devrais aller voir si elle ne s'est pas noyée dans les WC…

Pas avant d'avoir finit mon assiette…

Au fait, il reste encore beaucoup de Onigiri… et plus du tout d'azuki… mais bon, le beurre de cacahuète pourrait faire l'affaire saupoudré d'un peu de Eki-tô (4).

…

…

A suivre…

* * *

(1)Jusque vers la moitié du 18e siècle, on pouvait consommer à plusieurs niveaux la prostitution, soit dans les rues, soit dans les maisons closes des quartiers chauds. Les reines de cette époque étaient les Tayû ou Grandes Courtisanes, qui surclassaient les autres autant par la finesse de leurs manières que par le luxe dont elles faisaient étalage.

(2)Boule de riz (salée) fourrée au saumon (j'ignore si d'autres variantes existent), entourée d'algue.

(3)Pâte de haricot rouge sucré a_zuki._

(4)Sucre liquide

/Cuisine/confiserie.htm

* * *

Dernière révision: Sainte-Rose le Lundi 19 Mai 2008 21H42


	9. Despai

_Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

* * *

**yuki-chan : **Merci pour ta review. Comme tu le dis si bien, oui ma fic tourmente ses personnages (elles le font toutes d'ailleurs o). On ne se refait pas.

Les évènements s'enchaînent, se déchaînent avec un fond d'incompréhension entre les principaux protagonistes.

L'idéal d'un conte de fée serait que Naoé et Takaya se conservent une fidélité mutuelle mais j'en suis loin, je compte pousser mon idée jusqu'au bout...

Pour tout te dire, bien que n'ayant pas terminé entièrement Karman, j'ai déjà trouvé un nom pour sa suite (Dukkha) et ai déjà écrit le prologue.

Le challenge pour moi, sera de trouver une façon d'obtenir une happy end, controversé ou pas...

A propos, si tu me dis de quelle fic HP tu fais allusion, je verrais ce que je peux faire _Mon.I.D.L.T._ ou _BienvenueE.E.M.P_. 

* * *

**Karman**

* * *

**Despair**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que je suis sortit de l'hôpital. Un long mois de solitude entrecoupé par mes rendez-vous avec Naoé, en moyenne, trois fois par semaine. Je suis en permanence confiné à la maison dans un mutisme presque totale.

La dernière fois où mes anciens potes m'ont invité à l'arcade, je m'en souviendrais toujours…

Yuzuru était présent, il est devenu très vite évident que sa rancune envers moi avait pris des proportions inattendues.

X

...

J'ai quand même fini par le comprendre, j'aime Naoé et si quelqu'un le blessait volontairement ou pas, cette personne tâterait de ma colère. Dans son cas… c'est pire, sa froideur à mon égard me causa une souffrance telle que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. C'était mon seul véritable ami… J'ai essayé de le prendre à part, j'aurais mieux fais de me la fermer.

X

()Fou moi la paix sale pédé.

X

Il me l'a dis en me regardant bien dans les yeux. Cette insulte n'avait pour but que d'insister sur le fait que nous étions du même bord lui et moi. Croyait-il toujours que j'avais été dégoûté par le fait de l'avoir surpris avec son amant?

X

()Je suis gay, je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. Pour Chiaki je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû … le frapper. J'ai perdu la tête.

X

J'étais prêt à dire n'importe quoi.

Il a fini par me faire face.

X

()Ferme-là!

X

()Mais merde Yuzuru, je le reconnais... je ne suis plus un gay refoulé! Je me fais assez baiser par Naoé pour être conscient de mon homosexualité!

()Takaya… ne prononce plus un mot!

X

Pourquoi… Pourquoi refusait-il de me pardonner?

X

()Bordel, je suis navré d'être venu chez toi et de t'avoir…

X

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase.

Yuzuru…

Mon ex-ami…

Vient de me frapper.

J'ai pourtant le bras droit dans le plâtre... ça c'est encore une autre histoire…

Pour l'instant, je me relève.

Ces temps-ci je n'arrête pas de me faire défoncer la tronche. Il faudrait que je pense à vérifier si un petit malin ne m'aurait pas scotché une feuille avec écrit dessus: Kick me!

...

Mais cette fois, j'ai définitivement compris et … je reste pétrifié!

Derrière moi, tout le monde est là.

X

()C'est toi qui as envoyé Chiaki à l'hosto?

X

Faire ça à un autre pote sans une bonne raison, c'est dégeu…. Là, tout joue contre moi. Je jette un œil à Yuzuru, il savait qu'on nous observait et lui, il a simplement gardé la bouche fermée allant jusqu'à me frapper pour protéger son secret.

X

()Alors t'es pédé?

X

J'ignore s'ils sont homophobes mais, je ne reste pas pour avoir la réponse. A la prochaine rentrée scolaire, ma popularité va atteindre le niveau moins zéro. Entre ceux qui sont fans de Yaoi et les contres, je vais déguster…

X

X

Un mois coupé de tout, c'est long… Je regrette d'avoir rendu ma moto. Même si j'aurais été incapable de la monter.

Ma seule consolation c'est que Miya n'ai pas été rejeté, au contraire, Saori continue à l'inviter pour leurs petites sorties.

Outre ma petite sœur, il ne me reste que Naoé à qui je peux me raccrocher.

Naoé… auquel je ne cesse de crier mon amour inconditionnel et qui me répond à son tour d'une seule façon…

X

Mon père semble de plus en plus réticent à me laisser partir pour mes sorties nocturnes dont j'en reviens toujours marqué… Le bras dans le plâtre, ce fut la goutte d'eau. J'avais pourtant supplié Naoé d'utiliser son pouvoir pour guérir ça, mais il m'a ignoré.

Ses dons se sont accrus, je peux le ressentir...

…

Mon petit ami m'a simplement laissé à quelques minutes de l'hôpital le plus proche.

X

Naoé m'aime!

J'en suis persuadé…

Si je sens l'odeur de cette femme sur lui, c'est parce que je suis encore novice sous la couette.

X

En tant que nouveau chef des Uesugi, il est soumit à une intense pression donc...

S'il me frappe c'est parce que je l'irrite en faisant tout de travers.

X

X

Il y a trois jours, je me suis rendu dans une espèce d'établissement, un truc social situé à une heure de la où j'habite.

Pas un seul mec.

Après quinze minutes d'attente, j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas un endroit pour moi. Cette pauvre femme avec son enfant sur les genoux et son œil au beurre noir avait tous les droits d'être ici, pas moi! Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, un gaijin… un travailleur social m'a interpellé. Je lui ai simplement avoué m'être trompé d'endroit. Lui, il a regardé mon bras emplâtré puis m'a invité à me rasseoir. Une de ses collègues a pris la femme en charge et moi, je me suis retrouvé dans son bureau.

J'eu la sensation de pénétrer dans un autre univers.

Il y avait des tentures au mur un peu partout. De l'encens au parfum très doux brûlait sur l'armoire dans un très bel encensoir en forme d'éléphant.

X

()Je suis fan de la culture indoue. Mon petit ami est un grand prêtre.

X

Un tableau au mur attira mon attention, une déesse chevauchant un tigre… Elle avait huit bras…

X

()Qui est-ce?

X

Il m'observa un court instant puis m'invita à m'asseoir autour d'une table basse ou il se mit à servir le thé.

X

()Vous portez un quelconque intérêt à cette culture? Etrange pour un enfant…

X

J'acquiesçai un peu vexé. Il me prenait pour un inculte!

X

()Moi, je trouve bizarre qu'un jeune occidental comme vous…

X

Il partit immédiatement d'un rire franc qui me laissa perplexe.

X

()J'ai eu beaucoup de vie…

()Pardon?

()Pour un gars de trente ans, c'est normal, non?

()Oh… Je vous aurais donné tout au plus la vingtaine.

X

Il rit encore.

X

()Tu es un vrai séducteur.

X

J'étais mort de honte surtout et rouge comme une tomate.

X

()Je plaisante, calme toi! Je me permets de te tutoyer, tu m'en excuseras.

X

D'un mouvement gracieux, il attrapa sa longue chevelure blonde puis se mit à la natter.

X

() Il s'agit de Durgâ une incarnation de Devî la Déesse-Mère, qui symbolise l'Unité des forces divines. Pour les adorateurs de Shiva, Durgâ est l'épouse de Shiva. Pour les adorateurs de Vishnu et pour ceux qui vénèrent la Shakti Durgâ, elle est une autre forme de Ûma ou Pârvatî. La déesse Durgâ se manifeste lorsque les forces du mal menacent l'existence même des Dieux. Selon la Tradition, pour détruire des démons, les Dieux offrirent leur force à Durgâ et chacun d'eux devint une partie de son corps. Durgâ obtint aussi une large panoplie d'armes, par exemple le chakra de Vishnu et le trident de Shiva. Le mot Durgâ signifie "Invincible" en sanscrit. On dit aussi que Durgâ est l'"Inaccessible" et qu'elle est une forme combattante de Pârvatî, la déesse mère symbolise la pureté, la puissance et la force. Elle est l'énergie féminine suprême. Placé sur un autel elle génère fertilité, aide à la transition des vies et encourage une relation passionnée (1).

X

J'ai l'impression que ma main droite me picote, c'est vrai que je porte le plus souvent des mitaines. Otosan ne m'a jamais fait le moindre commentaire, Miya, c'est une autre histoire.

Peut-être que cet homme serait à même de m'aider?

X

()Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

X

Je bus quelques gorgées de mon thé avant de prendre la parole.

X

()J'ai trouvé un de vos prospectus dans ma boite à lettre…

()Oui, nous menons une campagne de sensibilisation avec l'appui gouvernemental.

X

...

J'essaie de parler mais ma bouche devient toute pâteuse, cela dure cinq bonnes minutes.

X

()Je ne suis pas une femme battue!

X

Dieu que je suis pitoyable.

X

()C'est simplement qu'en un mois, j'ai perdu mes repères. Je n'ai plus personne sur qui compter et j'ignore comment m'y prendre. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je me méprise pour sortir de telles stupidités.

X

Il me sert à nouveau une tasse de thé brûlante.

X

()Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à avoir des…

X

Je rougis.

X

()Je t'ai dis que j'étais gay dès le départ pour te mettre à l'aise. Je suis psy, tu peux donc te confier à moi sans crainte.

X

Je reprends difficilement.

X

()J'ai seize ans et N…Yochiaki est mon aîné de huit ans.

()Il a vingt-quatre ans.

()C'est un adulte, un homme sublime.

X

Je rougis encore, avant je n'aurais jamais employé de tels mots pour décrire un individu du même sexe que moi.

X

()Le problème vient de moi, de mon inexpérience, je le crois fermement. Je n'attends pas des conseils sur la façon de le faire avec lui mais je voudrais simplement que vous me disiez… comme vous le faites avec toutes ces femmes en difficultés, la façon… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que Naoé ne soit plus fâché après moi. Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour répondre parfaitement à chacune de ses attentes... comme une bonne épouse. Je veux être la personne auprès de laquelle il pourra se détendre… le seul pivot de sa vie. En tant qu'homme, j'éprouve une réelle honte à parler ainsi mais…

()Takaya, dis-moi quel honte y aurait-il à vouloir contenter l'homme que tu aimes? Durgâ nous invite à entretenir une relation enthousiaste au sein du couple, je te l'ai dis. Je pourrais te parler de chacune des positions du Kama-sutra gay durant des heures…

()Qu'est-ce que c'est?

()Le Kâmasûtra est un traité classique de l'hindouisme (2), grosso modo, ce sont différentes façon en image pour parvenir à l'accomplissement sexuel. (Il soupire.) Dis-moi, tu as une sœur?

()Oui, Miya.

()Je parie qu'elle en sait plus que toi sur le sujet.

()Certainement pas!

()Je parie que oui.

X

Il se met à rire et j'avoue que c'est contagieux.

X

()A l'évidence, avec nos corps efféminés, nous sommes tous deux des dominés. Mais attention, c'est un cliché de la gente féminine de croire qu'il y aurait un rôle bien définit dans chaque couple.

()Je me vois mal au-dessus de Naoé.

X

Pour la première fois, il rougit à son tour.

X

()Oui, pareille pour moi avec mon ami. Je dois avouer que j'aime le rôle du passif, cela confère un certain pouvoir et puis… c'est aussi très bon de se faire prendre.

()C'est douloureux vous voulez dire.

X

Il me regarde un moment puis se lève et revient avec un sac en cuir.

Il en sort un tube et des condoms. Il attend visiblement que j'énumère ce qu'il vient de sortir.

X

()Des préservatifs et ça je ne sais pas.

()Ah bon? C'est du lubrifiant, ton homme n'en utilise pas?

X

Je secoue la tête un peu perdue.

X

()C'est un minimum lors du coït, cela sert à faciliter le passage lors de l'étirement du muscle.

X

Je dois faire une tronche bizarre car il me regarde comme un extra-terrestre.

X

()La salive est aussi employée mais lorsque le corps est vierge…

X

Il se lève subitement et se met à arpenter le bureau de long en large, son portable sonne et il répond.

X

()Oui… C'est toi?... Non… Non… Goujat serait un euphémisme… (Il me sourit.)… Nous en reparlerons… Je t'aime.

X

Après avoir raccroché, il revient s'asseoir.

X

()Je vous fais perdre votre temps.

()Je suis ici pour toi, voyons.

()Vous devez le dire à toutes vos patientes.

()Pas du tout.

X

Il place un coude sur la table puis soupir.

X

()Tu as droit à tellement mieux…

()Pardon?

()Takaya nous appartenons à la catégorie des uke, c'est un fait! Un bon sémé prend soin de son uké, il éprouve de la fierté à être son premier et défend chèrement son territoire. Un semé consciencieux, prépare amoureusement son uké avant la pénétration par des mouvements de ciseau à l'aide de ses doigts enduis du lubrifiant, plus tard la salive devient une variante très érotique et lorsque le corps est réellement accoutumé, il peut arriver que l'on s'en passe. Nous ne sommes pas dans un manga où tout est toujours très bon! Un homme qui ne s'attarde pas à ces préliminaires ne t'aime pas.

()Il doit l'ignorer alors.

X

L'occidental se contente de boire quelques petites gorgées de son thé.

X

()Naoé te bat, n'est-ce?

()Je vous l'ai dis, c'est entièrement ma faute.

()Il t'a cassé le bras.

()Je suis tombé.

()Il t'a frappé tellement fort que tu t'es cogné à t'en rompre les os, ma formulation est-elle correcte?

()Les torts m'en incombent.

()L'idée que cela soit lui qui puisse avoir un problème t'est donc si insupportable? Et si nous disions que les torts sont partagés? Il est possible que tu aies pu blesser son orgueil de mâle quelque part à cause de ton ignorance, bien que cela ne saurait justifier le traitement infligé.

X

Ses yeux bleus me dévisagent longuement.

X

()Tu dois tout me dire Takaya.

X

J'ai vraiment envie de me lever et de partir... mais pour aller où? Je n'ai personne à qui me confier. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir expérimenter une telle situation. Avant, je me serais même moqué d'un gars qui se laisse aller à subir les évènements de la sorte. Maintenant que je suis dans le cas, je sais que ce n'est pas dû qu'à un manque de courage. Parfois, lorsque vous êtes isolé et que les faits s'enchaînent avec une telle sévérité, vous vous retrouvez vite débordé… Et ça fait mal, si mal que vous en arrivez à croire qu'en vous tranchant les veines, vous arriverez à extraire cette douleur…

Si je n'avais pas assassiné le frère de Miya, elle aurait eu certainement une personne équilibrée à ses côtés qui aurait peut-être pu ramener maman, père ne m'aurait pas violé… Yuzuru aurait rencontré les autres possesseurs, il aurait eu un ami sur qui compter en la personne du véritable Ougi Takaya. Peut-être que Naoé lui aurait trouvé une certaine ressemblance avec Kagetora et qu'ils auraient eu une liaison… Naoé se serait peut-être marié par la suite avec cette femme?

Je n'aurais pas dû venir alors que la réponse est si simple… Je dois disparaître.

X

()Takaya, ne renonce pas avant d'avoir obtenu toutes les réponses. Tu n'es pas seul au monde comme tu pourrais le croire… Tu ne l'es plus. Une personne compte sur toi.

X

Je ne l'écoute plus vraiment, il doit s'en être aperçut car il se lève, range son sac et passe une veste en jean assortie à son pantalon en denim. Comme ça, il a l'air aussi jeune que moi.

X

()Je te raccompagne en voiture.

X

Je ne refuse pas. En passant dans le couloir, sa collègue de tout à l'heure l'interpelle.

X

()Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

()Non, vous faites un boulot formidable. Et si vous y retourniez?

X

La femme lui sourit et acquiesce.

X

Une voiture de luxe noire nous attend.

X

()J'ai décidé de démissionner, ne viens plus me chercher ici, compris?

()O… Okay.

X

Je monte et m'assieds sur le siège arrière qui en face est déjà occupé par…

Oh, mon dieu!

J'essaie de me sauver mais le blond me barre la route. La limousine démarre en trombe.

X

()**S**ohail… Pourquoi l'avoir emmener si tôt jusqu'à moi?

X

Mon travailleur social qui ne doit pas en être un d'ailleurs, échange un baiser avec cet homme que j'avais croisé il y a de cela quelques temps. Cet homme dont le seul toucher m'avait plongé dans les affres d'une atroce souffrance. Je crois que je viens de me faire manipuler comme un bleu. Perdu dans mon désespoir, j'étais prêt à accepter n'importe quelle main tendue.

X

()Ce truc dans ma boite à lettre, c'était vous.

X

L'homme que j'avais trouvé si séduisant au premier abord prend la parole. C'est vrai qu'il est très beau, ils le sont tous les deux.

X

()Si votre intention est d'en finir avec ma vie, faites cela vite.

X

Sohail jette un œil à son amant.

X

()Comprends-tu pourquoi à présent, Shrey, mon aimé?

X

Il acquiesce puis décroise les jambes.

Il me jauge avant de prendre la parole, je remarque alors mes doigts crispés sur mes genoux.

X

()Oujisama, en temps normal, la cérémonie d'intronisation se passe dans nos murs mais cela aurait été impossible avec vos amis. Ils ne sont simplement pas des nôtres. Loin de moi l'idée de vous nuire.

()Où m'emmenez-vous dans ce cas?

X

()Chez votre père, n'était-ce pas la destination que vous désiriez?

X

Je ne réponds pas car à la vérité cela n'a plus aucune importance. Je veux simplement ne pas mourir dans l'ignorance.

Avec tout ça, j'ai des crampes à l'estomac.

X

()Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

()C'est nerveux (Je réponds en massant mon abdomen récalcitrant.).

X

Je suis étrangement calme face à une telle situation, n'est-ce pas? J'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'effrayer plus?

X

()Monseigneur, j'ai un présent pour vous.

X

Il me tend un portefeuille en cuir qui contient…

X

()De l'argent en espèce et une carte gold à mon nom?

X

La, je craque… C'est trop drôle. Le fou rire me prend. Cela dure suffisamment longtemps pour que Sohail s'en inquiète et me serve un verre d'eau. Je décide de jouer le jeu, après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. Tout de même, je dois savoir!

X

()Vous me préparez un plan à trois où quoi?

()Monsieur, voyons, une telle idée…

X

Le sexy brun qui me rappel mon homme a l'air outré.

X

()Nous avons tellement de révélations à vous faire… Vous devez avant tout soigner cette morosité qui prend des proportions inquiétantes.

X

Il se penche vers moi qui sursaute et me terre dans le siège en cuir noire.

X

()Vous ne devez pas me craindre, je suis votre ami.

X

Il s'empare de mon bras droit et la seconde d'après, son aura s'active… douce… chaude… C'est une sensation de bien être comme je n'en avais jamais connu en un mois. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, ma tête repose contre son épaule et mon bras droit… est guérit… plus de plâtre, rien. Il me réinstalle correctement sur le siège et reprends sa place initiale.

X

()Takaya, je sais que tu as déjà eu cette conversation avec Sohail mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un sémé t'aidera peut-être mieux à comprendre. Dans notre rapport, je suis le dominant, l'homme et lui la femme…

()Shrey, ne me compare pas à une femme!

()Silence, mon cœur. Je disais donc qu'en temps que dominant, j'ai certaines attentes mais aussi des devoirs ou obligations. Comme celles de prendre soin de Sohail, je serais un piètre mari si j'osais porter la main sur celui que je chéris.

()Vous ne diriez pas cela s'il était incompétent au lit.

()Au début de notre relation il y a plus de mille ans de cela…

X

Plus de mille ans…

X

()J'étais un haut gradé faisant partit d'une milice d'élite dédiée à la protection du Maharadja et de sa famille. Sohail était l'avant dernier prince… Il était né afin de servir de sacrifice au temple de Kali à l'âge de treize ans. J'en avais trente à l'époque. Je fis un songe une nuit, la déesse Durga nous avait pris en pitié, elle m'ordonna de tout abandonner et d'enlever le prince la même nuit. Les gardes nous retrouvèrent avec une étonnante facilité après une demi-journée de marche.

()Que s'est-il passé?

X

Il sourit et me montre ma main droite.

X

()Le dernier prince âgé de dix ans intercéda en notre faveur. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, mais le protéger de Durgâ qui ne naissait que tous les deux cent ans. A votre instar, c'est une personne très spéciale. Nous sommes devenus des serviteurs dévoués de la dévi et avons accédé au cycle des renaissances. Pour en revenir à nos ébats, ce fut certes laborieux, mais je n'échangerais ces souvenirs pour rien au monde. J'étais déjà un homme accompli. Il allait de ma responsabilité de me modérer et de prendre le temps nécessaire lors de nos premières fois. Je serais un fieffé salaud si je pouvais prendre mon pied alors que mon partenaire est en souffrance.

()Naoé n'est pas comme ça.

X

Mon regard se perd sur la route.

X

()Continue ton histoire. Que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur ça? Ce tatouage apparaît sur n'importe qui tous les deux cent ans, c'est ça?

()Non, uniquement sur certains descendants de cette famille.

X

Le fait que je sois japonais tout comme Kagetora a dû leur échapper.

X

()Je vous vois venir. A cette époque, il y avait des luttes de pouvoirs incessantes. Chaque enfant de Durgâ vivait protéger du monde extérieur. C'était un secret jalousement gardé qui provoquait inéluctablement des conflits.

()Il était si puissant que ça?

()Cela dépend de l'individu mais c'est dû au fait que Durgâ accorde toutes les grâces à son protéger: une beauté extraordinaire, un corps d'une finesse exquise naturellement doué pour donner un plaisir incommensurable au partenaire et aussi, la fécondité par soumission totale ou amour.

X

Il est en train de me dire que si j'avais opté pour des relations hétérosexuelles, j'aurais eu cent pourcent de chance d'être père à l'heure qu'il est? Je n'arrive déjà pas à m'occuper de moi. Ces types sont vraiment étranges et leur manège me donne faim, j'ai aussi envie de pisser.

X

()En tant qu'observateur et protecteur, nous avons vu cette Grande Famille royale se faire décimer par les guerres, la maladie. Elle a finit par former un clan retiré du monde. Il reste environ une vingtaine de vraie descendant. Cependant, nous n'avons eu aucun chef de famille à notre tête depuis six cent ans. J'occupe ce poste toujours en intérim, lorsque le nouveau maître vient à disparaître.

X

Je sais que je suis stupide mais pas à ce point… Environ six cent ans, cela correspondrait à…

X

()Une princesse fut enlevée lors de la destruction du palais. Celle que nous pensions morte fut vendue comme esclave au Japon. D'après les rares renseignements que j'ai pu obtenir à l'époque, elle fut rachetée par un noble qui l'épousa et auquel elle donna une fille. Son époux périt des suites d'une longue maladie et elle le suivit peu de temps après. La famille fut ruinée et l'enfant, alors adolescente livrée a elle-même fut contrainte de vendre ses charmes. Elle épousa des années plus tard, un seigneur auquel elle donna un fils… Saburo Hojo…

X

Il termine en murmurant:

X

()Je n'ai pu retrouver votre trace qu'un an après votre décès. Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Saburo…

X

Ai-je déjà dis que j'étais maudis?

Quel être humain saint de corps et d'esprit pourrait emmagasiner autant d'informations sans perdre la tête?

Entre Kagetora qui me refile toute sa merde, Naoé qui s'éloigne de moi, mes amis qui me lâchent… Mes deux pères, le premier qui me disgracie et le second qui me passe dessus…

Ai-je oublié quelque chose?

J'ai seize ans et je suis homo.

Quoi encore?

Je suis un putain d'imposteur dans ce corps!

Quoi d'autre?

J'ai un putain de mal à l'estomac qui veut pas passer!

X

Je me rue sur la portière, l'ouvre et je me mets à vomir tripes et boyaux.

Dieu, heureusement que nous sommes arrivé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Sohail me tend une petite bouteille d'eau, afin que je me rince la bouche.

Je me laisse laver le visage puis je m'extirpe de la limousine. Mes jambes sont males assurées alors, Shrey me soutient. Il sent vraiment bon, si je ferme les yeux je pourrais croire qu'il s'agit de Naoé. Mais celui que j'aime ne ferait jamais ça, lui, il me baise et me tape dessus comme-ci j'étais un sac de sable. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, ces types n'ont cherché qu'à me monter la tête tout du long… Je le repousse et me sauve. Je ne vais pas bien loin… Chiaki posté au bas de l'immeuble fume une cigarette sans me quitter de son regard. J'arrive à y lire son mécontentement de me voir fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

X

Je hâte le pas une fois parvenu à sa hauteur mais dans les escaliers, il m'attrape par le bras.

X

()Tu te rends bien compte que tu es en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

X

De quoi m'accuse-t-il? Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille.

X

()C'est Naoé qui aurait dû être à ma place aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dis?

()Fiche moi la paix.

()Avant ou après la gifle?

X

Tout le monde sait... donc.

Je veux qu'il me laisse!

X

()Je n'ai pas fini Takaya!

()Tu me fais mal Chiaki. Je ne me sens pas bien alors lâche-moi tout de suite!

X

Lui il me tire plus fort et je manque de me casser la gueule. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

X

()Hé… ressaisis-toi.

X

Je m'affaisse dans ses bras lorsqu'une voix retentit.

X

()Ecartez-vous de mon fils immédiatement!

()Otosan…

X

Je rassemble mes dernières forces et le repousse.

Mon père m'attrape et le somme de rester éloigné de moi. Il le menace d'appeler les flics.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre.

X

()Parce que tu te crois plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec moi?

X

Mon père se fige un instant alors que nous pénétrons dans l'ascenseur. Tout à son inquiétude, il prend ma température... sur mon front, dans mon cou… J'ai l'impression d'étouffer… Ses mains… Ces mains sur moi je ne peux les supporter! Elles m'ont déjà fais tant tellement de mal… Je n'en puis plus… Par pitié… J'ai trop peur!

Je hurle à m'en fendre la gorge!

Mon père recule le plus loin possible de moi.

Il a l'air désemparé.

Moi, recroquevillé au sol, je me balance d'avant en arrière.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et je me sauve… je n'ai pas ma clef. Je frappe bruyamment contre la porte en espérant que Miya soit présente.

Ma sœur m'ouvre, je l'entends m'appeler folle d'inquiétude mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Je saute sur mon lit et me roule en boule la tête sous l'oreiller, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

X

()Naoé…

X

J'ai tellement besoin de toi…

X

X

A suivre…

**Au moins un nouveau chapitre dans un instant... si je sors pas...**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, c'est rageant!

* * *

Vendredi 11 Avril 2008 19H09 Sainte-Rose

* * *

**(**1) Je sais plus d'où viennent ces infos ! Sur le net assurément.

(2)Wikipedya


	10. OneeChan

_

* * *

_

Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

_*_

*

* * *

*

**Karman**

*

* * *

*

**Onee-chan**

*

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews: _

Takitaké: Un petit chapitre, j'essaie d'en envoyer un autre en prime. Ouais, je crois que me faire taper sur les doigts y à que ça  pour me motiver T_T( aieuh). Pour Love mode (Je vais encore en prendre pour mon matricule... Les chapitres sont aussi sur l'ordi...).

Yuki-chan: Mais biennnnnnnnn sur que je suis pour la fidélité mais cela s'applique rarement à mes fics... Quoique fidélité s'apparente plus pour moi à être honnête envers son partenaire... haem... J'me comprends.... enfin mais je m'égard... 

* * *

Ce matin, la première chose que j'ai eu la joie de visiter avant de prendre ma douche, ce fut porcelaine des chiottes!

La tisane que m'a apporté Miya, y a aussi atterrit après cinq bonnes minutes à se frayer un chemin dans mon tube digestif. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'un lutin me grignote de l'intérieur. Lorsque enfin je me rends dans la cuisine, mon père pose ses baguettes et jette un œil à sa montre. Prétextant d'être en retard, il se lève en quatrième vitesse, attrape sa serviette et embrasse ma sœur sur la joue.

X

(_)A ce soir.

(_)Je suis désolé pour hier… J'ai dû manger un truc qui est mal passé… En tout cas merci de m'avoir sorti du pétrin avec ce gars.

(_)Veux-tu que je contacte ses parents?

(_)Non, Chiaki était simplement furieux d'avoir perdu un pari…

(_)Des jeux d'argent?

(_)Non, un truc de gamin.

(_)Ah…

X

Miya se mordille les lèvres. Otosan fait un pauvre sourire puis rajoute:

X

(_)Je vous emmène dîner ce soir, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

X

Il s'en va…

…

Après cinq minutes de silence, je brise la glace en demandant à Miya de me ramener le blouson que je portais hier.

X

(_)Celui qui sentait le vomi et que j'ai mis dans la machine?

X

Je vais la trucider.

Elle rigole en se levant et revient avec le portefeuille que Shrey m'a donné.

X

(_)J'attends tes explications.

X

Bien sur qu'elle a dû fouiller dedans…

Deux solutions s'offrent à moi et j'opte pour la seconde.

X

(_)Soyons clair, je n'ai rien commis d'illégal… ni de honteux (je rajoute en voyant sa tête pas nette.).

(_)C'est… _ton petit ami_ qui…

X

Je l'interromps.

X

(_)Non plus…

X

Mon souffle vient de se bloquer dans ma gorge.

X

(_)Je te demande pardon?

X

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Lorsque Miya se braque et croit avoir la science infuse elle prend toujours cet air là…

X

(_)Je vais avoir quatorze ans, nii-san et je te signal que je suis une fan de yaoi!

X

Impossible, ma petite sœur n'est pas une de ces perverties… A quatorze ans c'est encore l'âge tendre… Les bébés viennent encore des choux et des fleurs… Non?

X

(_)Je lave aussi tes vêtements qui sentent assez forts l'eau de Cologne de Yochiakykun.

X

Pitié…

X

(_)Et d'ailleurs, je dois lui dire deux mots!

X

Hein?

X

(_)Ce type ne sait pas y faire où quoi? Takaya, est-ce qu'il utilise du lubrifiant?

X

Que quelqu'un m'achève!

X

(_)Je lave parfois des sous-vêtements que tu caches assez mal.

(_)Tu vas trop loin (mon ton se veut aussi mordant qu'un piranha édenté)!

X

Elle continue bien entendu sur sa lancée.

X

(_)J'ai aussi eu vent de ta dispute avec Yuzuru. Mes copines sont folles de toi, elles veulent à tout prit que je t'invite lors de nos sorties. Il parait que les gays ont du goût pour les fringues, ça se voit qu'elles ne te connaissent pas comme moi! (Son visage se rembrunit.) Des rumeurs folles cours sur ton compte, certains disent que tu as essayé de draguer Yuzuru et que c'est pour cela que vous êtes en froid.

X

Je ne peux plus la regarder dans les yeux… Mine de rien, elle doit souffrir de cette situation.

X

(_)Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

(_)Je t'aime Takaya et j'aimerais que tu aies un peu plus confiance en moi. J'en ai assez d'écouter vos conversations derrière les portes et de faire l'ignorante. Tu serais étonné de tout ce que je sais. La seule à m'avoir fait confiance, c'est Saori. Elle dit que tu as peur que je ne te considère plus comme mon frère…

X

Je me demande ce qu'elle sait réellement…

X

(_)J'ai eu mes instants de doute durant lesquelles, je me suis torturée avec mille questions. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je t'aime tel que tu es. Tu es celui qui a toujours pris soin de moi. Plus jeune, c'est toi qui me préparais pour l'école. Lorsque papa était ivre, tu me laissais me servir de ton corps comme un rempart. Si tu me gardes dans ton cœur, alors peut m'importe que tu sois Takaya où Kagetora… Ne m'oublie simplement pas…

X

Ma petite sœur vient de baisser la tête, je me lève et m'assieds à ses côtés. Elle se réfugie immédiatement dans mes bras. J'apaise doucement ses larmes mais chacun de ses sanglots me berce. J'ai l'impression de me faire étaler un baume réconfortant sur le cœur. C'est le monde à l'envers. Myia, ma douce Miya, ton acceptation m'offre un nouveau sursis, j'ai tellement honte. C'est moi devrais supplier à genoux ton pardon et pas le contraire.

X

Cinq minutes, dix… ou une demi heure s'écoulent sans que je n'en tienne réellement le compte. C'est elle qui prend l'initiative en se levant, elle m'entraîne par le bras dans sa chambre pour ce qui va être l'heure la plus éprouvante de ma vie...

X

Miya me sort de sous son lit une grande valise remplie de manga, et pas n'importe lesquels… La petite peste n'arrête pas de rire lorsque je referme rapidement chacun de ses livres tous plus hard les uns que les autres. Comment une fille de cet âge peut avoir accès à des trucs pareils? Et surtout, quel piètre frère je fais pour ne pas avoir eu l'idée de fouiller plus tôt dans ses affaires?

X

La seule chose qui parvient à éveiller mon intérêt est un magasine pour adolescents qui contient un dossier sexo, avec quelques questions posées par des mecs. Mon ventre gargouille Miya qui m'observe depuis un moment se sauve pour me préparer à coup sûr un sandwich au micro-onde.

Quand j'émerge des pages, ma sœur est allongée sur son lit et écrit dans son journal intime, mon plateau repas me semble peu ragoûtant…

X

(_)Alors, des trucs intéressants?

X

Je rougis un peu mais ne me démonte pas.

Mince, je suis l'aîné… non?

X

(_)J'ai vraiment la sensation d'être le mec le plus con sur Terre. Comment se fait-il à mon âge que je sois si ignorant sur tout ce qui se rapporte à…

(_)La sexualité, (termine-t-elle en mâchouillant un chewing-gum bleu)?

X

Je prends un exemple tout con.

X

(_)J'ai toujours su que pour une fille la première fois était un peu plus compliquée à cause du fait d'être vierge mais… c'était quelque chose d'abstrait. J'ignorais qu'il y avait une membrane appelée Hymen…

X

Je pourrais lui citer une dizaine de truc sans réfléchir, par exemple sur la masturbation qui n'a rien de pervers mais aide simplement à ôter un trop plein de stresse. Bien sur j'en suis encore loin…

X

(_)J'espère que la tienne est encore en place, Miya (dis-je en prenant un air menaçant)!

X

Elle agite les mains, pas gênée pour un sou.

X

(_)Nii-chan, quatorze ans, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir ce genre de rapport. Je ne suis pas prête à gérer les difficultés inhérentes à un comportement d'adulte. Les grossesses non désirées entre autre. En plus, je connais une fille qui a cédé par amour et tous les garçons la traite de putain, y comprit son ancien petit copain. Un vrai couillon ce type… C'est une bonne amie et je ne la juge pas mais, je ne le ferai que lorsque je serai sur de moi à cent pourcent.

X

Comme je t'admire, j'ignorais que tu possédais une si forte volonté. Je lui lisse les cheveux, un sourire sans joie se peint sur mes lèvres.

X

(_)Ca vaut aussi pour les mecs certainement… Je dois être une putain, alors… J'ai fais l'amour avec mon père alors que je n'avais même pas ton âge.

X

Je vais à la fenêtre et regarde en bas. Dehors, la vie suit son cours… Des enfants s'amusent dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Un homme promène son chien…

X

(_)Takaya!

X

Elle m'attrape par les bras avec une force dont je ne la savais capable.

X

(_)Comment peux-tu comparer ce que Naoésan et toi vivez, avec le crime que Papa a commis envers toi? Notre Père t'a violé tu entends et cela n'est en aucune façon de ta faute. Il a trahi notre famille. C'est aussi pour ça tu es différent des autres garçons de ton âge… Et tu te retrouves obligé de discuter d'un sujet aussi embarrassant avec ta petite sœur!

X

Elle pose la tête contre mon torse et murmure.

X

(_)Je suis si inutile, j'aimerais tellement que tu parviennes à te confier à moi. Garçon ou fille, frère ou sœur, cela importe peu, soyons simplement les meilleurs amis du monde. Repose toi un peu sur moi… juste un peu…

X

Je la regarde, elle et son air si décidé.

Je n'ai plus personne à part elle.

X

(_)Le faire avec Naoé, c'est comme le faire avec Otosan…

X

Elle semble horrifiée mais elle ne m'interrompt pas.

X

(_)Certaines fois c'est tellement douloureux que je dois mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas hurler. Hier, quelqu'un m'a laissé entendre que même le uké prenait du plaisir pendant l'acte, mais ce n'est pas mon cas… J'aime Naoé plus que ma propre vie mais s'il gémit un nom, c'est celui de Kagetora.

(_)Mais c'est toi.

(_)Non… J'y ai réfléchis. J'suis en fait ce qu'aurait été Kagetora s'il était né à notre époque, dans ce contexte familiale. Je suis simplement un adolescent…

X

Et qui pense un peu trop au suicide.

X

(_)Il ne me voit pas… J'en arrive à préférer lorsqu'il me frappe parce que là au moins, ses mots ne me tuent pas. Je ne comprends pas Miya, je ne comprends plus ce qu'il attend de moi, le pire c'est qu'il voit une femme.

X

Je me mords la lèvre, ses bras me serrent fort.

Nous restons là, enlacés durant de longues minutes.

C'est bien trop beau…

Une moto qui passe en pétaradant vient nous extirper de notre bulle.

X

(_)J'ai une dernière chose à te montrer.

X

Je ferme les yeux une seconde et passe les mains devant mon visage. Je sens l'illusion vaciller.

X

(_)Y a un mois, j'ai changé…

X

Pas de cris…

Ma sœur m'observe sous toutes les coutures, j'attends l'explosion…

X

(_)Mes ces fringues sont trop grandes pour toi!

X

Hein?

X

(_)Tu as toujours cette carte Gold? Bien, on va faire les magasins et je te jure que ton Naoé révisera son jugement sur sa pouffe.

(_)Ne soit pas grossière.

(_)Et surtout reste comme tu es… sous cette forme… même si tes fringues risquent de me ficher la honte.

(_)Miya, tu exagères. Sous ma première apparence, bien que ça soit juste une illusion, mon jean tombe parfaitement bien alors…

(_)Je te l'interdis! Allez, dehors! Tu me dois toujours des explications sur ta carte gold.

(_)Miya, les gens vont trouver ça bizarre.

X

Elle rit.

X

(_)Takaya, il est IM-PO-SSI-BLE que l'on te confonde avec mon abruti de frère.

(_)TU-ES-MORTE!

X

Elle se sauve en riant. Cette fille me rendra chèvre.

Je pique un sprint afin de la rattraper avant l'ascenseur.

X

J'arrive une seconde trop tard, la petite peste me tire la langue.

Je t'aurai tôt où tard!

X

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et Miya se pouffe en voyant mon air furibard. Je prends le parti de l'ignorer mais elle commence à faire une série d'affreuses grimaces qui finissent par avoir raison de ma pseudo colère.

Je la prends dans mes bras instinctivement.

X

(_)Je t'aime tu sais.

X

X

* * *

Sainte-Rose le Dimanche 13 Avril 2008 à 20H31


	11. Qui jamais ne connut ce qu'est l'amour,

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

_*_

* * *

*

**Karman**

*

* * *

*

**Qui jamais ne connut ce qu'est l'amour, n'a jamais pu savoir ce qu'est la peine **

** (Citation auteur inconnu)**

*****

* * *

O jour funeste

O jour maudit

N'aurais-je tant vécu que pour mourir à cause de cette petite peste?

Que quelqu'un m'aide, si jamais on m'oblige à essayer un vêtement de plus, je fais un carnage.

C'est le huitième grand magasin où nous procédons à des essayages.

Au début, ce fut un peu laborieux, les vendeuses se méfiaient de nous. Miya avec son aplomb, ne s'est pas gêné pour me regarder de travers en se plaignant de la honte que je lui infligeais avec mon look grunge. Puis elle a exiger de voir le responsable afin de se plaindre _cette fois_, du comportement cavalier du personnel, le tout en s'éventant négligemment avec la petite carte dorée.

J'avais trop honte.

De plus, mademoiselle l'effrontée arborait un air condescendant en choisissant des habits hors de prix.

Dieu, et si la carte était refusée?

Par bonheur, tout se passa bien, j'avais mémorisé le code et les deux autres ne s'étaient pas fichus de moi.

Revêtus de nos nouvelles fringues, avec les sacs griffés en mains, ce fut un véritable jeu d'enfant d'accéder aux autres endroits chics.

Je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. Se faire passer pour des gosses de riche, c'est vraiment amusant.

X

Alors que Miya est aux essayages, dans un magasin pour femme, voyant mon air délaissé, on m'apporte immédiatement de quoi me désaltérer.

Je suis heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir, elle le mérite.

J'ai un avis encore incertain sur Sohail et Shrey…

Si vraiment le quart de ce qu'ils prétendent se trouve être véridique…

Je me vois mal en grand manitou…

Ca serait pareil que pour les Uesugi…

Naoé risque de m'en vouloir si je les revois.

Toutes ces constatations me donnent faim.

Je me sens observé, d'instinct je tourne la tête pour apercevoir trois jeunes femmes qui n'arrêtent de me reluquer.

Miya sort des essayages.

X

(_)Tu viens de remarquer le succès que tu remportes?

X

Succès?

C'est elle qui a choisi ce truc.

Un costume cravate qui colle à mes formes comme une seconde peau.

J'ai vraiment du mal à me regarder dans les miroirs, j'suis trop mince pour un gars.

X

Nous ressortons dix minutes plus tard, moi, encore plus chargé de paquet.

J'adore vraiment les beaux quartiers.

J'entends un bruit sourd…

Un type vient de se manger un mur.

Miya rigole.

X

(_)Il avait qu'à pas mâter tes fesses.

(_)Miya!

X

Notre prochaine halte, c'est un magasin pour homme. La petite peste discute un moment avec un vendeur, un homme mûr vraiment très élégant… Un gaijin brun aux yeux d'un vert exceptionnel. Un trèèèès bel homme. Naoé est incomparable mais ce type est mignon.

X

(_)Il te faut une serpillière Takaya?

(_)Pardon?

(_)Tu baves.

X

Bêtement, je m'apprête à m'essuyer la bouche quand soudain une petite ampoule s'allume dans mon cerveau. Je dépasse le sens propre de sa phrase pour m'arrêter plutôt au sens figuré.

X

(_)Baka!

X

Elle évite habilement une taloche sur la tête et va s'asseoir en se pouffant.

Sous le regard de ce type, je suis affreusement mal à l'aise.

Pitié, faite qu'il n'ait rien entendu de notre discussion.

L'homme me détaille sans éprouver une once d'embarras.

X

(_)Nous avons tous une petite sœur férue de manga quelque part.

X

Je crois que je rougis.

X

(_)Miya est très… gentille mais… ses lectures laissent à désirer…

(_)Au japon, nous les homosexuels avons énormément de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

X

Une main dans mon dos, il me guide au rayon des dessous pour homme. Miya observe mon embarras avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

X

(_)Il en a vraiment de la chance.

(_)Je vous demande par… pardon?

X

Il sélectionne quelques articles puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

X

(_)Celui qui partage tes nuits… Laisser un autre homme choisir ce qu'une beauté telle que toi portera pour le séduire, est un risque que je n'aurais pas pris… à sa place…

X

Ce mec me drague… Ce mec me drague vraiment…

Je sais pas quoi faire… Je sais pas quoi dire vraiment…

X

(_)Essaye celui-ci, c'est un tout nouveau modèle, je te l'offre. S'il te va comme je m'en doute, nous saurons quoi choisir.

X

Je crois que Miya va bientôt faire une attaque cardiaque dans son fauteuil. Toute rouge (plus que moi), elle se retient d'éclater de rire. Je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Le tout nouveau modèle en question est trèèèès aéré à l'arrière.

X

(_)Je… ne suis pas certain que…

X

Il rigole en écartant une mèche de mon visage.

X

(_)Tu peux me faire confiance, il ne te laissera pas dormir de la nuit (me susurre-t-il)…

(_)Je… Je…

X

…ne peux terminer ma phrase…

X

(_)J'aimerais savoir si vous vous autorisez une telle liberté avec tous vos clients!

X

La voix est sèche, coupante.

Mon cœur vient de faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Ces yeux violacés, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille…

X

(_)Nao… Yoshiaki…

X

Il est furieux, je recule d'un pas. Naoé lève la main, instinctivement je me protège le visage… j'ai l'habitude maintenant… Lui, il m'attrape par le bras assez durement pour m'arracher une plainte.

X

(_)Inutile de se montrer aussi violent, votre petit ami n'y est strictement pour rien. Je ne suis certainement pas le premier à vouloir lui faire la cour, non? Je m'amusais de sa timidité à ses dépends! Cessez cela!

X

Naoé porte un de ses costumes habituels, il jauge l'autre durant quelques secondes puis un sourire froid se peint sur ses lèvres.

X

(_)Je suis Naoé Nobustsuna chef du clan Uesugi, présentes-toi!

X

L'homme est stupéfait…

X

(_)Qu'est-ce que tu fais, voyons (Je lui murmure, à mes risques et périls.)?

X

Sa poigne sur mon bras se resserre, me faisant pousser un nouveau gémissement. Le temps semble se figer alors que leurs regards s'affrontent.

X

(_)Ce petit crétin est encore plus incompétent que je ne le croyais.

(_)Tu lui fais mal, arrête ça! Je suis **Sasmit Paranja** un des défenseurs et protecteurs du Shahzadeh(1).

(_)J'ignore ce qu'est ce Shahzadeh mais je sais que toi et les vôtres n'avez rien à faire sur les terres du Japon. J'apprécierais que vous cessiez de tourner autour de Kagetora.

(_)Je n'ai aucun commandement à recevoir de vous.

(_)Sortons régler ce différent.

(_)Je ne peux prendre ce genre d'initiative.

(_)Penses-tu réellement pouvoir m'échapper?

X

L'autre s'apprête à répondre lorsque Miya, ma toute petite sœur se met à taper rageusement sur Naoé.

X

(_)Pour qui te prends-tu pour oser traiter mon frère de la sorte?

X

Sans doute ne l'avait-il pas remarqué. C'est chose faite désormais.

X

(_)Je me moque pas mal de votre guéguerre séculaire mais tu vas lâcher mon frère immédiatement ou je hurle!

X

Il y a de la colère… de la haine dans sa voix.

X

Naoé obtempère.

X

(_)Ordonne lui de se taire.

(_)Hors de question! Je sais qui tu es et surtout ce que tu infliges à Takaya.

X

Je pose une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

X

(_)Je t'en prie…

X

L'homme que j'aime semble amusé par ce petit étalage.

X

(_)De mieux en mieux, se cacher dans les jupes d'une mégère, tu m'étonneras toujours.

X

Nous sommes interrompu par l'arrivée d'une employée qui s'adresse à cet homme respectueusement.

X

(_)Monsieur Worthington, puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque?

(_)Non, c'était une simple visite de routine. Tout est parfaitement en ordre, à l'exception du mannequin à l'entrée.

X

Elle le salue bien bas et s'empresse de donner des ordres.

X

(_)Je crois que je vais y aller. Au fait, Shrey vous passe le bonjour, Subaru-sama.

X

Il nous tourne le dos, Naoé semble avoir renoncé à le poursuivre.

X

(_)J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais dans un tel endroit et surtout sous cette apparence?

X

Miya se place devant moi.

X

(_)Nous n'avons pas de compte à te rendre.

X

Pourquoi faut-il que ma sœur soit si prompte dans ses propos? Elle ne réfléchit que trois heures plus tard à ses agissements, lorsqu'elle est en colère. Une telle familiarité est vraiment malvenue.

X

(_)Takaya, nous avons à parler, tout de suite. Chiaki m'en a raconté une belle, je t'assure que tu vas en rire.

X

J'acquiesce… son regard est mortellement sérieux.

X

(_)Naoé?

X

Nous sommes encore interrompus, cette fois par une femme.

Elle est plus haute que moi…

Ses cheveux sombres sont aussi longs que les miens, ses yeux aussi sont noirs bordés de longs cils…

Son teint de porcelaine ne porte pas la moindre imperfection, sa bouche est fardée avec soin, de même que ses yeux.

Son tailleur lui sied à ravir, je peux affirmer même moi, que c'est une très belle femme.

Oui, je suis persuadé que ce doit être une idole(2)… Elle ne semble pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Nos regards se rencontrent, elle marque un temps d'arrêt puis me sourit.

X

(_)Kagetora-sama.

X

Elle s'incline très respectueusement. Cette femme a des manières impeccables.

X

(_)Qui êtes-vous?

X

Je pose la question sans quitter Naoé des yeux. J'ai peur…

X

(_)Je suis Tokinaé Fugisaru, la fiancée de Naoé.

X

Le temps vient de s'arrêter. Toute pensée logique a déserté mon cerveau. J'ai l'impression d'observer la scène de haut. Je lui rends son salut sans parvenir à desserrer les dents. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

X

(_)Naoé m'a longuement parlé de vous.

X

Une petite main s'est emparée de la mienne, c'est Miya… Je la serre fort mais elle n'émet pas une seule plainte. Elle sait que je souffre le martyre.

X

(_)J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises tout ceux de votre groupe, je serais heureuse de pouvoir faire votre connaissance car après tout, nous avons un ami commun en la personne de mon futur époux.

X

Futur époux?

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

X

(_)Naoé était très réservé sur le fait que je puisse faire votre connaissance, je suis heureuse que cela se produise enfin.

X

Mon ventre me fait mal…

Je crois que…

Je crois que…

Oups, qui a éteint la lumière?

X

X

X

* * *

A suivre…

**Shahzadeh**(1): Dans la maison d'un Shah, un prince de sang était appelé **Shahzadeh**

**Idole**(2): Les jeunes acteurs, chanteurs, etc… japonais en vogue (grosso modo)


	12. Je voudrais mourir

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

_*_

*

* * *

*

**Karman**

*

* * *

*

**Je voudrais mourir…**

*****

**

* * *

**

**_Penelope_**: Merci pour ta review. Comme je l'ai dis les chapitres avancent et j'en suis déjà à la suite de Karman qui s'intitule Dukkha. Mais bon, malgré les entrées vu que personne ne se manifestait, j'ai décidé de continuer l'écriture et de prendre mon temps pour les corrections éventuelles, je suis super désorganisée, ce qui n'arrange rien. Et puis je m'intéresse à d'autres fandoms, D gray man, bleach, HP, Viewfinder, vampire knight... D'une façon où d'une autre, j'aime les happy end mais parfois, l'histoire m'échappe et les persos n'en font qu'à leurs têtes... Quoiqu'il en soit, que serait MOB sans TakayaXNaoé?

**_Takikaté:_** Merci pour ta review. Entre deux épisodes de Nodame Cantabile, j'ai relu le douzième chapitre et le voici! Pour la suite... Ben... Si tu m'offrais un de tes merveilleux chapitres sur vampire knight, cela pourrait me booster... Chantage? Ben voyons, tout de suite les grannnnnds mots. Je plaisante! J'essaierai de voir pour demain... si j'ai le temps... bye!

* * *

J'émerge doucement.

Ma sœur, presse un mouchoir humide contre mon front.

Je croise un regard violacé dans un rétroviseur et tout me revient en mémoire. Un doux parfum fruité m'enrobe…

X

(_)Comment vous sentez-vous?

X

Je me redresse immédiatement en me rendant compte que ma tête repose sur ses cuisses, elle, ma rivale, si parfaite. C'est une femme et malgré l'évolution des mœurs, c'est encore la candidate la plus indiquée aux yeux de la société pour être à ses cotés. Il était avec elle dans cette boutique… Quoi de plus normal pour un homme et une femme d'avoir un rendez-vous galant? Je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir cela, moi.

X

Mon ventre se met à gronder.

J'ai faim.

Je veux sortir de cette voiture.

X

(_)Tu peux nous déposer ici Naoé, je m'en voudrais de t'accaparer un peu plus de ton temps.

X

La voiture s'arrête aux feux.

X

(_)Ainsi, tu continues à ne pas vouloir te nourrir? C'est si _fun_ que ça d'être anorexique et d'avoir la peau sur les os?

X

Grosso modo, je suis super moche, arigatô…

X

(_)Je n'ai jamais eu de troubles alimentaires.

(_)Oh? C'est pourtant une des raisons de ta précédente hospitalisation, non?

(_)Miya, descends!

X

L'automobile redémarre.

X

(_)Je vous emmène dans un restaurant correct, cela te changera de ta malbouffe habituelle.

X

Cet homme est un véritable monstre.

Comment peut-il me faire ça ?

Ne voit-il pas à quel point c'est douloureux pour moi de me tenir là dans le même espace que celle qu'il choisit au dessus de moi? Elle a déjà pris ma place au sein de leur groupe d'après ses dires. Il est allé jusqu'à lui révéler nos identités respectives…

Il doit l'aimer…

C'est une évidence, même pour un idiot tel que moi.

X

(_)Allons, tu es entre deux belles jeunes femmes, pourquoi tant d'empressement à aller te faire aplatir sous les premières roues venues?

X

Ma réponse fuse, j'oublie d'avoir peur.

X

(_)L'une d'elle n'a même pas atteint la majorité sexuelle, et c'est ma sœur. De toutes façons, mieux que quiconque tu devrais connaître mes goûts en la matière.

X

Ses doigts sur le volant blanchissent…

Son regard me promet des douleurs à venir certaines.

Toutefois, même si je me berce dans une utopie dont l'éveil me sera douloureux, je brûle d'un ardent désire de lui faire mal.

De le blesser comme il me blesse.

Je ronge toutefois mon frein, l'autre bécasse n'a même pas bronché.

Miya fixe la route, elle arbore un sourire caustique que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui la fait paraître plus âgée.

Sa tête se penche légèrement sur le côté et elle me regarde… Je n'ai jamais vu ma petite sœur comme ça. Il y a vraiment de la méchanceté dans son regard, une rancune qui ne m'est pas destinée. Sa main remonte jusqu'à ma joue, qu'elle caresse affectueusement puis elle se prend d'un fou rire qui ne se calme véritablement qu'à notre arrivée au restaurant.

X

Mon _salaud _ne s'est pas fichu de nous!!!

J'en arrive à oublier que Naoé doit avoir un compte bien garni, en plus de la fortune familiale.

Normal…

Moi, il me garde entre quatre murs…

Sur un lit…

Dans des hôtels miteux!

Son sexe enfoncé en moi…

Je vaux tellement peu à ses yeux…

X

Miya a l'air impressionné, elle a retrouvé son petit air espiègle.

_Cette_ _femme_ est dans son élément, je refuse de me ridiculiser devant elle!

Impossible!

X

Je m'empare de la carte du restaurant français avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas…

A peine le menu en main, qu'un écho semble se réfléchir dans ma tête… tel des ondulations miroitantes à la surface d'un lac…

…

Sur le mur, une élégante affiche précise que le Dionysos a fêter ses quarante ans au Japon, il y a deux semaines.

…

J'ai la curieuse impression que…

Je suis déjà venu ici…

Oui…

En la plaisante compagnie, d'une délicieuse jeune femme… Une beauté au regard tendre, une douce amie que mon cœur affectionnait…

De l'amitié…

Profonde et sincère…

Rien de plus?

…

N'étais-je pas censé t'épouser… Minako?

X

Une main sur la mienne me ramène au présent.

Miya.

X

(_)Je m'en remets à toi.

X

J'acquiesce.

J'ai une étrange impression de déjà vu…

X

(_)Pour ma sœur et moi, nous prendrons en entrée, des pétales de noix de Saint Jacques aux graines de caviar, marinées au citron vert et tomates séchées. Pour le plat de résistance, du tournedos de bœuf sauté façon Rossini, pommes de terre parisienne… Le dessert…. En fait je voudrais goûter à votre aumônière de fraises caramélisées au miel d'acacia et au royal au chocolat et crème anglaise. Pas d'alcool puisque tous deux sommes mineurs mais de l'eau et du thé glacé à la menthe… Pour patienter, je voudrais un verre de lait…

X

Miya rigole.

X

(_)Deux verres de lait alors.

(_)Ah non, nii-san, je suis très loin d'avoir tes envies bizarres, un verre d'eau fera très bien l'affaire.

X

Je passe gentiment la main dans sa chevelure.

…

Encore cette impression de déjà vu.

J'ai déjà fais ça…

Ma sœur cligne de l'œil.

X

(_)Les vieux pourront choisir tout seul…

X

Les yeux de Naoé sont des poignards aiguisés à souhait.

La fiancée semble nous suivre dans notre délire et commande la même chose que nous, jusqu'au même verre de lait que moi.

Tien, elle ne boit pas d'alcool…

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Naoé qui réclame d'entrée un apéritif bien corsé. Pauv'choux, tu n'en as pas fini avec ton mal de crâne carabiné.

X

Lorsque le serveur arrive avec le lait, je dois utiliser tout mon sang froid pour ne pas me jeter dessus. Chaque gorgée m'apporte un bien être inimaginable, je suis vraiment en extase noyé dans un contentement absolu. L'homme me demande avec un large sourire si je désire autre chose. Miya se moque de ma moustache couleur neige. Je me lèche les lèvres oubliant toute bienséance. Le garçon est tout rouge…

X

(_)Vous pouvez disposer.

X

L'autre repart à cause d'un Naoé furax, juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à commander… de nouveau.

Miya est morte de rire.

X

(_)J'avais aussi envie d'un milk-shake!

(_)Tu n'es pas dans un snack et puis utilise ta serviette, tu en deviens indécent.

X

Ma sœur le regarde avec une légère moue.

X

(_)De bien grands mots pour une si petite chose monsieur Tachibana. Le plus troublé n'est peut-être pas celui que l'on croit, qu'en dites-vous?

(_)Que tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue jeune fille. Tu me parais assez bien renseigné, suffisamment pour assimiler le fait que tu es trop jeune de quelques siècles pour que je te concède le luxe d'une autre irrévérence.

X

J'ignore ce qu'il se passe avec Miya mais ce que j'aperçois dans son regard, c'est… de la haine… cela n'a duré qu'une seconde mais c'était à vous faire froid dans le dos.

X

(_)Ne menace pas ma sœur, Naoé. Nous pourrions être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

X

Il sourit.

X

(_)Je ne prononce pas de vaines paroles moi.

X

Comment l'expliquer?

Comment mettre des mots sur ce qui n'est qu'intuition…

En cet instant précis…

A cette seconde…

Je sais assurément que quelque chose attend patiemment son heure…

Une requête de ma part et le voile pourrait se soulever, comme des paupières durant le réveil…

Mon éveil…

D'où vient cette connaissance, d'un souhait dû à la colère qui bouillonne en moi?

Sur la table à ma droite, vide de clients, un verre explose mais ne blesse personne.

X

Naoé ne cache pas son sourire sibyllin.

X

(_)Es-tu lassé par toute cette comédie, en définitive?

(_)J'ignore totalement de quoi tu parles.

X

_Elle_ intervient :

X

(_)Dites les gars, pourriez-vous calmer ce trop plein de testostérone?

(_)Faite l'amour pas la guerre (renchérit ma douce, ma charmante, mon adorable petite sœur chéri.).

X

Les entrées arrivent et le silence se fait à notre table. Le garçon de tout à l'heure nettoie les débris à la table d'à côté. Son sourire est toujours aussi chaleureux à mon égard… Les hommes, en plus de cinq siècles, j'en ai croisé… Tous demeurent des primates guidés par des instincts bestiaux.

X

Naoé…

Tu es infiniment cruel mais je continue de t'aimer.

Les sentiments que je te porte sont imprimés sur ma peau, tatoué sur mon âme…

Ai shiteru…

X

(_)Seigneur Kagetora…

(_)Subaru…

(_)Seigneur Subaru, je sais les relations que vous entretenez avec mon fiancer.

X

Oh?

Mes pétales de noix de Saint Jacques me paraissent soudainement indigestes.

X

(_)Je suis sincèrement amoureuse de cet homme…

X

Lui as-tu avoué tous tes pêchers envers moi?

X

(_)Je suis d'avis qu'il faut regarder de l'avant et non s'appesantir sur un passé douloureux, jalonné d'erreurs qui nous paraissent bien souvent insurmontables.

X

Je ne peux croire que tu lui aies tout révélé… Qui est donc cette femme qui peut balayer en quelques mois ce prétendu amour que tu nourrissais à mon égard?

X

(_)Je désire plus que tout, être votre amie.

X

La colère me submerge, je ne suis plus maître des mots teintés de mépris, qui pleuvent de ma bouche.

X

(_)Dis moi femme, qui es-tu pour avoir la prétention de me considérer comme ton familier?

X

Elle a un léger mouvement de recule lorsque nos regards se croisent.

X

(_)Pauvre petite chose, adresse-toi à moi de cette façon et tu seras de la viande froide.

X

Le pouvoir est là, je le sens crépiter, c'est enivrant…

Je n'ai jamais connu ça…

Cette femme baisse les yeux, je peux lire en elle comme dans un livre, je n'y vois nulle méchanceté… Elle est simplement amoureuse et craint de perdre celui pour qui son cœur bat. Elle pensait sincèrement pouvoir devenir mon amie. D'une étrange manière j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un autre moi-même.

X

(_)Veuillez m'excuser, je vous prie.

X

Je me lève, il faut que je me rafraîchisse les idées.

Tout va trop vite…

Que m'arrive-t-il?

Une lampe explose sur mon passage, les clients commencent à avoir peur.

…

Les toilettes sont vides.

Je me lave le visage alors que les lumières clignotent…

…

Que se passe-t-il?

C'est toi qui refais surface Subaru?

Toi, cet autre moi-même.

Je ne peux pas encore s'il te plait…

Mes blessures sont encore trop béantes et toute ta vie n'est que douleur et retenue. Si nous laissons notre colère l'emporter, nous risquons de perdre la raison. Cette femme n'est pas mauvaise comme je me plaisais à le penser.

Nous redeviendrons un mais étape par étape…

Je veux me regarder dans le miroir mais je me perds dans un lac violacé…

Naoé…

Je vais déguster…

X

Il m'attrape et me jette dans une cabine.

X

(_)Il est venu à mes oreilles que tu te permets de petites balades avec nos ennemis.

X

Chiaki espèce de bâtard.

X

(_)Takaya, jusqu'à quel point éprouveras-tu ma patience?

X

Au moment où il prononce ce prénom, je me sens redevenir le petit garçon confus et si peu sur de lui… Je suis soulevé par le col, il m'étrangle presque…

X

(_)Cette apparence, ces vêtements, d'où te viens cet argent?

(_)Mon père, il travaille…

X

Des lèvres sur les miennes m'interrompent. Naoé m'embrasse, je sens son corps affamé se tendre contre moi. Ses doigts attaquent déjà mon pantalon et il me retourne comme un pantin.

X

(_)Je t'en prie… Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié… Ma sœur et ta…

(_)J'ai dressé une barrière spéciale pour éloigner la clientèle…

X

L'air froid sur mes fesses me fait frissonner.

X

(_)Je risque de saigner sans préparation Naoé… Et puis c'est douloureux…

X

Je me retourne, il est magnifiquement beau avec ces mèches qui lui retombent devant les yeux.

Ce souffle court, ce pénis fièrement dressé, cet air sarcastique…

X

(_)Mais de quoi parles-tu (ricane-t-il)?

X

Je me sens rougir… Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas au courant…

X

(_)Et bien… dans ce genre de rapport, il faut un certain rituel…

X

Je me prends une gifle bien sentie et j'échoue contre le mur. L'espace est restreint mais la douleur elle, ne l'est pas… J'ai la tête qui tourne, il me soulève facilement face à lui, je le sens contre mon entrée…

X

(_)Tu crois être le seul homme avec qui j'ai eu des rapports? Oh, réveille-toi un peu! J'ai vingt-quatre ans dans cette vie et ma sexualité a débuté à quatorze ans avec ce corps.

X

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres.

X

(_)Cela me procure un plaisir transcendant de voir la douleur sur ton visage lorsque je te baise à sec… Encore ces foutus larmes pour m'amadouer? Quand comprendras-tu que je t'ai percé à jour? Ce petit air de gosse ne marche plus, redeviens celui que tu étais il y a quelques minutes! Je veux encore ressentir cette puissante force spirituelle qui émanait de toi, Kagetora, je veux que tu me regardes avec cet air méprisant… Tu ne me détruiras pas…

X

La douleur me fait pousser un cri.

Naoé…

Je ne te comprends pas….

Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi.

Je serre les dents…

X

(_)Ai shitteru, Naoé.

X

Tes coups de reins cessent et tu m'observes avec un air désespéré.

Alors je le redis, encore et encore.

Sans savoir comment je me retrouve entièrement nu.

Les paumes contre le mur, tu me prends à présent par derrière, tes mains parcours mon corps me traitant comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse sur cette terre, c'est la sensation que cela me donne.

Peu importe cette souffrance physique, j'ai connu ça tant de fois.

Tu pinces ces petits boutons de chaires roses sur mon torse, tes mains caresse mon sexe.

Ta voix se fait rauque, je sais que tu vas venir d'ici peu…

Tu suces le lobe de mon oreille en gémissant indécemment…

X

(_)Juste une fois… rien qu'une seule… pour moi… S'il te plait… Je veux pouvoir goûter à ta saveur… lécher la sueur sur ton corps en nage… Kagetora…

X

Tu te crispes, je sais que tu es en train de jouir…

Une minute plus tard, ton souffle commence à se calmer.

Et tu cries à mes oreilles:

X

(_)J'en ai assez… Comment faites-vous? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel? Vous donnez mais ce n'est qu'une illusion qui vous permets de garder votre chien encore mieux sous contrôle, n'est-ce pas?

X

Tu ôtes ton sexe de mon ventre et me retournes.

X

(_)Je suis à présent le chef du clan Uesugi et vous n'êtes plus rien!

X

Pourquoi cette fièvre dans ton regard? Cette folie latente…

X

(_)Ai shitteru…

X

Tu ne me réponds pas. Tu te nettoies avec du papier, réajustes tes vêtements en m'ignorant. Ta semence mêlée à mon sang coulent entre mes cuisses alors je m'assieds sur les WC. Après avoir terminé et repris contenance, tu t'adresses enfin à moi.

X

(_)Que faisais-tu avec ces types Takaya?

X

Hein?

X

(_)Nous n'avons toujours pas d'informations à leur sujet. Que sais-tu?

(_)Naoé, cette femme…

X

Tu me gifles, agacé.

X

(_)N'élude pas la question!

X

La porte des toilettes s'ouvre, on n'entend l'eau couler. Ton pouvoir ne fait plus effet.

X

(_)J'ignore ce que tu manigances mais prends gardes à toi. De tous temps, les traîtres n'ont jamais mérité qu'un seul châtiment.

X

Un sourire cruel ourle à nouveau tes lèvres.

X

(_)Il est évident qu'étant félon au clan qui t'a vu naître, les Hojo, tu es un expert en manipulation! Toutefois, je n'hésiterai pas à user des nouveaux pouvoirs qui m'ont été octroyés pour t'empêcher de nuire.

X

Je suis nu dans des toilettes publiques…

Je viens d'offrir mon corps à l'homme que je vénère…

J'ai mal partout…

Je saigne…

Tout cela par amour…

Et cet homme menace ma vie.

Il ouvre la porte et m'abandonne avec une facilité déconcertante.

Comment me rhabiller?

Comment faire avec tout ce sang?

En plus, je n'ai aucune confiance en mes jambes pour me porter.

X

Les minutes s'écoulent au gré des chasses d'eau que l'on tire, au gré des bavardages intempestifs de ces hommes. Je surprends des baisers échanger avec passion mais cela ne va pas aussi loin que pour Naoé et moi. Les minutes s'égrènent… Le silence se fait lourd sans que je ne parvienne à esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Les paroles de Shrey me hantent…

**(****_Je serais un fieffé salaud si je pouvais prendre mon pied alors que mon partenaire est en souffrance._****)**

Tais-toi!

Tais-toi!

X

Deux coups à la porte me font sursauter.

Je sais qui c'est.

X

(_)Miya, tire-toi !

X

Elle insiste.

X

(_)Je suis à poil alors casse-toi!

X

Encore?

Tant pis pour elle, je suis certain qu'après les coïts effrénés qu'elle mâte dans ses mangas, la vue de mon corps nu ne la gênera pas plus que ça! Toujours assis, je me penche en grimaçant et j'ouvre sans lever les yeux, la laissant entrer. Je suppose que j'ai trop honte.

X

C'est d'abord le parfum qui m'interpelle, une fois la porte refermée…

X

(_)Est-ce que ça fait très mal?

X

Cette femme… que fait-elle ici? Elle ouvre son sac et sort de la cabine. J'entends couler l'eau puis elle revient. Doucement, elle m'essuie le visage…

X

(_)En Europe, j'ai suivis une année à la fac de médecine puis je me suis réorientée vers le métier d'avocate. Je ne suis pas aussi pudique que les jeunes japonaises…

X

Elle s'agenouille sur le carrelage lustré pour essuyer mes cuisses. Je ne bouge toujours pas.

X

(_)Tu saignes encore beaucoup?

X

Je soulève les épaules.

X

(_)Pardon de te tutoyer mais c'est comme Naoé l'a dis. Tu me fais vraiment penser à un enfant maintenant… Tu es de nouveau Takaya?

X

Je ne fais que la regarder.

X

(_)Ta sœur voulait arracher les yeux de Naoé. Elle s'impatientait mais le fait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se décider à vous rejoindre, elle trouvait cela bizarre.

X

Elle fouille dans son sac et en sort un truc pour fille…

X

(_)Je devrais être dans cette période ce mois-ci, mais j'ai un peu de retard… Peut-être que tu pourrais utiliser une de ces serviettes?

X

J'ai honte.

C'est affreux.

X

(_)Lorsque Naoé m'a raconté ce qu'il te faisait subir, je n'y ai pas vraiment cru… Tu l'aimes donc à ce point…

(_)Et lui il t'aime suffisamment pour ne rien te cacher… Tu attends de moi que je te le laisse?

X

Elle rit doucement.

X

(_)Oui, tu serais un amour.

(_)Tu es folle!

(_)Je vais bientôt l'épouser, cela n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux?

(_)J'étais là avant!

(_)Et tu seras encore là après moi! Peut-être que ce qu'il vous faut c'est simplement du recule…

X

Je me lève à nouveau sous son regard indiscret, elle rougit.

X

(_)Tu es vraiment très beau… Comment peut-il marquer ainsi ta peau?

X

J'enfile mon boxer avec le truc qu'elle m'a donné, de toutes façons, ça saigne presque plus.

X

(_)Qu'est-ce que tu entends par du recule?

(_)Parfois, il faut un peu de distance pour se rendre compte de ce qui est réellement important.

X

Je rigole.

X

(_)Je suis con mais pas à ce point.

(_)Pourquoi ne pas ne me le laisser pour cette vie, Takaya? Le temps de soigner vos coeurs respectifs?

X

Je continue de m'habiller lentement. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser de ma relation avec cet homme.

X

(_)Si Naoé m'épouse, s'il se marie avec moi, cesseras-tu de le poursuivre?

X

Si cet homme venait à faire un tel choix, alors je ne pourrais plus me voiler la face. Je me raccroche au bord du précipice alors que le vide menace de m'engloutir… Est-ce que la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était le corps de Kagetora? Se vider les couilles quelquefois est-ce suffisant pour balayer des siècles de cour assidue?

X

Elle m'aide à enfiler ma veste.

X

(_)Avoir du retard pour une femme, sais-tu ce que cela signifie?

X

Je serre inconsciemment les poings.

X

(_)Rien n'est encore certain, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon gynéco demain. Néanmoins, les sensations sont là, les nausées, les envies… Comme pour le verre de lait…

X

Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, alors mes jours auprès de Naoé sont comptés… C'est la seule chose sur cette Terre que jamais, je ne pourrais lui donner. Même si ça ne sera jamais que l'enfant du corps qu'il occupe actuellement, son honneur veut qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. De plus, il l'aime comme un fou, n'est-ce pas?

X

Cette femme me serre contre elle.

X

(_)Ne fais pas cette tête.

X

Je voudrais mourir…

Je voudrais mourir…

Je voudrais mourir…

X

* * *

A Suivre…

Samedi 26 Avril 2008 à 11H04.

(Ouais-Ouais on est le Vendredi 31 Octobre 2008 je sais mais que dire? Pardon? ^^ )

X


	13. Pour toi

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter__… _

_Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

_*_

*

* * *

*

*

_**Takikaté:**_ Merci pour ta review et heureuse que cette histoire continue à te plaire.

Quatre questions, oulala… Je t'assure que tu trouveras tes réponses au fil des chapitres.

J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite en te lançant ce défi… Pour la récompense digne de ce nom… euh… Et toute ma gratitude, ça irait **:p**?

*

*

* * *

*

*

**Karman**

*

*

* * *

*

*

**Pour toi…**

*

*

* * *

Avant-hier, Miya et moi avons dîné avec Papa. Il vient d'obtenir une promotion inespérée qui va nous conduire à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, dans une colonie française. Son groupe a décidé de s'étendre et il fait partie des cinq petits veinards à avoir été choisi… Pourtant, selon ses dires, il n'avait pas osé postuler à ce poste d'encadrement. Des maisons individuelles ont été retenues dans un coquet lotissement pour chacune des familles. Nous aurons même un professeur particulier chargé de l'encadrement de nos études. Son salaire se fera en euros et ne sera en rien comparable avec le précédent. Miya paraissait super contente, moi, je suis beaucoup moins enthousiaste… Mais papa à tout prévu, à la fin du repas, devant mon manque d'entrain, il m'a avoué avoir réfléchit à la possibilité de me permettre de vivre seul dans un studio. Son patron, un homme vraiment surprenant, mettra aussi à la disposition des familles qui le souhaitent de petits appartements pour les adolescents en âge, souhaitant rester au pays. J'arrive pas à y croire, mais combien il va toucher par mois? En tout cas, je suis heureux pour ma sœur… Nos vies ont été si difficiles… Je dois avouer que je ne me gêne plus tellement pour user et abuser de ma golden card.

X

Tout se met en place assez rapidement, ce soir, je suis censé visiter mon nouvel appartement.

X

Hier, j'ai reçu un appel de Tokinaé Fugisaru, nous avons pris le thé dans un salon très huppé de la ville. Elle paraissait assez ébranlée, oui… Un peu égarée mais follement heureuse. Elle sortait tout juste du Gynécologue…

X

Ma rivale est enceinte de deux mois et demi de l'enfant de Naoé.

Ce sont des jumeaux.

Deux fils.

X

J'ai accusé le coup… Sa main est restée sur la mienne jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à relever la tête.

Et dire qu'ils sont amants depuis de longs mois…

X

Les félicitations étaient de rigueur, pourtant, mes lèvres avaient un étrange goût de sel et je voyais trouble…

J'imagine bien Naoé en train de s'extasier devant le ventre de Tokinaé.

J'imagine sa joie en apprenant la nouvelle…

J'imagine… Tant de choses de sa vie dans laquelle je ne ferais bientôt plus partie…

X

X

(_)Victoire par KO!

X

Quel amant ferait le poids face à une fiancée?

Cette femme possède une réelle élégance, elle ne se réjouit pas de mon malheur.

X

(_)Si tu avais pu porter son enfant, les rôles auraient été inversés. C'est simplement la nature…

(_)J'ai connu la joie de la paternité… Autrefois…

X

Lorsque je parle de toi Saburo, j'ai constaté que j'employais la première personne du singulier et ce, constamment.

X

(_)Vous avez…

(_)Pourquoi me vouvoyer? Je te semble tout d'un coup moins tête en l'air?

(_)Plus avisé…

X

Elle rougit.

X

(_)Non pas que Takaya soit une autre facette de vous moins élaborée…

X

Si en fait, c'est tout à fait cela.

X

(_)Tu t'enfonces (la préviens-je en souriant.)…

(_)C'est encore un enfant…

(_)Tokinaé, tu peux me tutoyer en toutes circonstances.

X

Elle acquiesce et se noie dans son thé pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

X

(_)Je disais donc, que j'ai connu les douces joies de la paternité…

(_)Seulement, dans mon cas, ce ne sont pas les enfants de Naoé… simplement ceux du véhicule qu'il utilise.

X

Je pose bruyamment ma tasse, quelques regards se tournent vers nous.

X

(_)Acquis à l'état fœtal ou non, ces corps sont précieux et méritent le respect! Nous finissons par ne former qu'un. Aucun possesseur sain d'esprit ne serait assez bête pour abîmer son enveloppe charnelle.

X

Elle se mord les lèvres puis me demande en changeant complètement de sujet.

X

(_)Est-ce que Yoshiaki porte toujours sa montre lorsque vous êtes ensemble? Même pendant l'amour?

X

Je dois faire une tête bizarre parce qu'elle rit doucement et s'excuse.

J'oublie rapidement sa question car… ma morosité me rattrape.

X

(_)Les anciennes lois de Kenshin interdisaient l'accouplement avec des femmes, je suppose que cela a changé… (Je lève les yeux vers elle.)… Tokinaé, je ne cherche pas à t'offenser en disant cela… C'était simplement pour éviter que nous ne répandions sur cette planète notre progéniture. Le fœtus est toujours affecté d'une manière où d'une autre, j'entends simplement par là que ces enfants ont de grandes chances de développer une plus grande sensibilité que d'autres envers tout ce qui est surnaturel.

(_)Avec un père prêtre, c'était couru.

X

Je fais glisser mon doigt sur le bord de ma tasse et marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante.

X

(_)Faudrait que je pense au vu de ses mœurs, à lui demander de quel ordre il fait parti.

X

Elle rit encore.

X

(_)Parle-moi de ton fils… J'ai un peu peur que Naoé ne se sente pas proche des bébés…

(_)J'ai dû me marier plus par convenance que par amour… A l'époque, l'homosexualité était une chose naturelle pour un samouraï. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué le shudô (1 merci wikipédia!) bien qu'étant extrêmement sollicité… J'ai dû me marier pour sauver la face… Toutefois avant mes épousailles, j'ai fais une découverte peut plaisante… Ma promise avait été agressée par un de ses cousins en qui elle avait toute confiance. Son frère bien entendu tua l'homme dans un duel au sabre, le pourquoi de la querelle ne fut jamais évoqué au grand jour. J'aurais pu considérer cela comme une offense et demander réparation mais je n'en fis rien. Elle n'avait que treize ans à l'époque et moi vingt. Le fait qu'elle soit enceinte est une des raisons majeures pour laquelle je me suis décidé à la garder. Je la considérais comme ma sœur même si aux yeux de tous nous formions un couple parfait. Evoquer notre enfant me cause encore aujourd'hui un vif chagrin…

X

Je fais signe au garçon afin qu'il nous apporte encore de ce délicieux thé avec des petits gâteaux.

X

Des siècles plus tard, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une autre jeune femme admirable avec laquelle j'avais des atomes crochus. C'était une nouvelle sœur, nous nous sommes apprivoisés… suffisamment pour pouvoir raconter tous nos secrets les plus sombres. Une relation fusionnelle est née, dans laquelle, je pouvais tout simplement être moi.

(_)Minako…

X

Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris de l'entendre prononcer son nom?

X

(_)Tu es gay, n'est-ce pas?

(_)Je le pense aussi, Naoé te le confirmera sans aucun doute.

X

Et toc!

Mais Tokinaé ne rit pas. Son sérieux me fait presque froid dans le dos.

Ce regard…

Son regard me fait réaliser que je lui en ai beaucoup trop dis.

C'est une femme intelligente.

X

(_)Saburo, je dessers mes intérêts mais, pourquoi ne pas essayer juste une fois de t'adresser à Naoé de la même façon que tu le fais avec moi? Rien qu'une…

X

Elle croise les jambes et ressert les pans de sa petite veste anthracite.

X

(_)Je suis très férue d'histoire, je connais une partie de ta vie. Je me doute que dans les manuels ne se trouvent que des demi vérités. Naoé est un véritable puit de science pour moi…

X

Elle croque dans un des gâteaux en poussant un petit soupir.

X

(_)De tous temps, un plus un a toujours été égal à deux… pi, trois virgule quatorze…

X

Elle tremble un peu car elle sait qu'elle s'avance sur un terrain plus qu'instable… Mes yeux doivent être effrayants en ce moment, mon pouvoir les rend luisants sous le coup d'une forte émotion…

X

(_)Vous avez été violé, n'est-ce pas?

X

Un bruit de verre brisé se fait entendre mais elle soutient mon regard m'obligeant à me détourner.

X

(_)Voilà donc pourquoi lorsqu'il te fait l'amour, tu ne ressens rien…

(_)Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce bâtard t'ait même parlé de cela!

(_)Je suis sa confidente…

X

Tu es tout pour lui, bientôt sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, son amie, son amante…

X

(_)Saburo, si cela peu t'aider, raconte-moi… Peut-être que tu auras les idées plus claires après?

X

Elle prend un air très solennel.

X

(_)Sur la tête de mes bébés, je ne révélerai jamais rien à personne, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'une question de vie ou de mort! En retour, je n'aurais qu'une requête… Si Yoshiaki consent à m'épouser… Je te demande de ne pas lui courir après… Accorde-moi un peu de bonheur le temps que durera ma vie mortelle ou notre mariage.

(_)Il me quittera Tokinaé, car il ne m'aime pas. Sa passion s'est essoufflée au premier coup de rein! Néanmoins, moi, Saburo je te fais le serment de ne pas le poursuivre.

(_)Et Takaya?

(_)Ca a toujours été moi, mais avec des souvenirs qui semblent à présent trouver leurs places de façon un peu plus ordonnée.

X

Je sens sa petite main aux ongles vernis avec soin se poser sur la mienne. Cette femme est dénuée de toute méchanceté à mon égard, je ressens uniquement de la culpabilité émanant d'elle. Je devrais la détester, la haïr de toutes mes forces mais je n'y arrive pas!

…

Même de cette façon, elle gagne!

X

X

X

…

Je suis à présent dans une limousine venue nous chercher, mon père, ma sœur et moi. Encore un petit cadeau mit à la disposition de mon père par son patron. J'ai bien entendu revêtu mon ancienne forme. Mes cheveux longs me manquent… Je n'aime plus faire semblant. Nous pénétrons dans les ruelles des quartiers chics ou les buildings n'ont rien à envier à ceux des capitales étrangères. Otosan arbore un air estomaqué.

X

(_)Mais c'est ici que je travaille, (murmure-t-il en mettant pieds à terre.)…

X

Le gratte-ciel est vraiment haut, de combien d'étages, ça, je me le demande…

Il fait nuit mais cette artère de la ville est éclairée comme en plein jour. Des voitures luxueuses se font concurrences dans la rue.

Des jeunes gens, tous vêtus à la dernière mode, nous dépassent sans interrompre leur discussion plutôt animée. Je porte un de mes vieux jeans, vraiment je fais tâche dans le décor.

X

Le hall fourmille de monde, aucun d'entre eux ne semblent s'affairer malgré l'heure tardive. Je suis le centre de tous les regards, des visages souriants semblent me souhaiter la bienvenue.

X

(_)Monsieur Ougi…

X

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

_Shrey_…

Bien entendu, son amant se tien à ses côtés, mon père s'empresse de faire une courbette à son patron.

Je crains de m'être _fais baiser _en beauté.

Ces types ne me lâcheront pas de si tôt… Je devrais à bien y réfléchir me méfier mais, à vrai dire, je ne me sens aucunement menacé…

X

L'appartement que j'ai visité se trouve au sommet du gratte-ciel, j'ai une vue panoramique du ciel et de la ville. Pour en revenir à l'endroit en lui-même, et bien, ma foi… Un hôtel cinq étoiles n'aurait pas fait mieux. Tout est vraiment impeccable, du gris, du noir, des contours épurés, des formes géométriques. Le truc que j'ai adoré, c'est la cheminée à commande électrique. Il y a en tout, quatre chambres, un salon de quatre-vingt mètres carré séparé en deux parties grâce à un savant jeu de décoration… Des panneaux peuvent aussi les isoler. J'adore la seconde partie un peu plus cocooning, je m'y suis imaginé au coin du feu, en train de rire avec l'homme que j'aime.

J'adore aussi ce concept de bar américain qui donne sur une jolie salle à manger avec une table en verre et fer forgé. Tout ici est occidental…

X

J'attendais l'explication bidon que Shrey irait sortir à mon père. Un mec qui en loge un autre dans une telle suite, ça mettrait la puce à l'oreille de n'importe qui… sauf ce baka d'otosan! Il a facilement cru en l'histoire de son patron, comme quoi, _ce vieil appart'_ risquait de tomber en ruine si personne ne s'en occupait. Papa le prend pour un riche philanthrope un peu excentrique sur les bords.

J'ai accepté leur offre.

La tête que Sohail a faite mériterait d'être prise en photo. Il croyait certainement que j'accepterais après deux bonnes heures d'âpres négociations. Pour quoi faire? Au moins, ici, je suis assuré de ne plus_ le_ croiser…

X

Un dîner a été organisé dans la salle à manger, je suis forcé d'écouter leurs blagues fumeuses.

Ca parle aussi boulot, Shrey ne se gêne pas pour peloter un peu Sohail… Il se touchent sans arrêt ces deux-là. Cela ne semble pas ennuyer mon père. Quant à Miya, cette fana de Yaoi, elle a des étoiles pleins les yeux. Je finis par m'excuser et pars m'isoler dans une autre pièce, à l'abri des regards.

…

Naoé.

…

Un simple mot.

Un simple nom dans lequel se résume tout mon monde.

…

J'aurais voulu être celui qui porterait ses enfants. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas une femme et l'idée d'en devenir une ne me séduit absolument pas. Néanmoins, pour lui, j'aurais accepté. Je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois qu'il m'a posé la question, j'aurais dû immédiatement lui donner une réponse positive.

…

Naoé

…

Tu t'es sacrément moqué de moi… n'est-ce pas?

Avec le recule et si le quart de ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, alors…

Mais je sens d'instinct que tellement de choses m'échappent.

Je ne suis que confusion, mes désires m'empêchent d'affronter cette réalité qui me déchire le cœur et l'âme.

…

…

Je t'aime et toi…

Tu l'aimes, elle!

C'est un mauvais film de série Z.

Un mauvais film dans une série appelé, _la vie_.

…

Tu le savais, Subaru, hein?

Nous ne sommes qu'une obsession née de sa convoitise.

Est-ce aussi une des raisons qui t'ont empêché de répondre à ses désirs?

Je sens inexorablement approcher le temps de ne faire qu'un avec toi.

…

…

Je ferme les yeux une seconde…

Naoé…

Mon amour…

Je me décide à t'appeler…

Une sonnerie…

Deux…

Trois…

Puis quatre…

Et enfin toi!

X

(_)Allô?

X

Ta voix est si calme, sensuelle.

X

…

(_)Je t'aime.

X

Ce sont les seuls mots qui franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres.

J'entends du bruit derrière toi.

J'ai l'impression qu'on fait la fête.

J'entends la voix d'Haruie, elle est toujours aussi bruyante quand elle boit.

X

(_)Je t'aime tellement, (dis-je en soupirant).

X

Le bruit s'éloigne.

Je crois entendre des grillons.

X

Tu ne dis rien.

Je sais pourtant que tu es là.

J'ai le cœur gros…

X

(_)Es-tu heureux ?

(_)Haruie est déjà saoule, Chiaki cherche à faire des cochonneries avec Yuzuru. Le pauvre finira traumatisé… Saori est définitivement lesbienne, je l'ai surpris tout à l'heure avec la langue de son amie dans sa gorge… Tokinaé est enceinte des enfants de Yoshiaki Tachibana, tu le savais, non?

X

J'ai une boule dans la gorge.

X

(_)Je suis content pour toi.

X

J'arrive à peine à avaler ma salive.

Mes jambes refusent d'accomplir leur devoir et je m'écroule à genoux.

J'arrive à peine à respirer.

X

(_)Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage?

(_)Je ne m'occupe pas de ce genre de détail.

X

Cette froideur…

X

(_)Si j'avais porté tes enfants, m'aurais-tu choisi?

(_)Cela aurait fais de toi un monstre, une aberration.

X

Je n'arrive plus à contenir mes sanglots…

Durant une minute c'est la seule chose qui se fait entendre…

Puis…

Ta voix s'élève, tu es fou de rage!

X

(_)Tout cela est entièrement de ta faute! Comme je te hais pour m'infliger tout ça, Kagetora! Tu n'es pas attaché à ce corps alors peu importe ce que j'en fais. Le briser ne sert strictement à rien!

X

J'entends ton souffle…

Puis la voix de Tokinaé…

X

(_)Tu donnes toujours pour mieux me briser après. Ne crois pas pouvoir me faire perdre la raison en agissant de la sorte, je ne le permettrais pas! Je te hais… Je te déteste avec une telle passion que toute une éternité ne suffirait pas à consumer ce sentiment.

X

Le portable m'est tombé des mains, je tente en vain de me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce que tu vomis.

Tu cries…

Tu hurles…

Tu sanglotes…

Et soudain plus rien!

X

Je retourne et vois Sohail qui se tient à mes côtés.

X

Avant, si une autre personne s'était retrouvée dans ma position, je lui aurais conseillé de tourner la page! Il est tellement facile de prononcer ce qui ne sont que des mots. La réalité est tout autre. L'amour est irrationnel. Le mien me consume, ça fait trop mal! Je veux que ça s'arrête, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

X

(_)Je t'en prie, aide-moi à mourir…

X

Sa main caresse tendrement ma joue, il me sourit.

X

(_)Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de te l'annoncer, tu sais. La déesse t'a comblé de ses bienfaits, fils de Dûrga… Tu dois vivre Subaru…

X

Sa main se pose sur mon ventre et il entonne un chant mélodieux…

Sa voix entre en résonance avec un étrange écho…

X

(_)Vivre pour cet enfant que tu portes en ton sein!

X

Je me souviens de mon rêve, de cette sphère lumineuse qui m'avait été confiée.

La connaissance me submerge alors…

Tous les enfants de Dûrga sont des hommes qui ont la particularité de donner la vie…

De tous temps, nous avons été convoité pour nos corps qui offrent un plaisir intense à nos partenaires, mais aussi pour la vie que nous développons en nous.

Nos enfants sont le reflet des âmes de ceux que nous choisissons où qui parviennent à nous soumettre.

Bien entendu, l'échange des effluves corporels est primordial mais c'est avant tout une union de l'esprit. C'est cette énergie qui crée la nouvelle âme avec l'intervention de notre déesse…

X

Je sens maintenant avec une nouvelle acuité cette présence… l'énergie de cette petite âme qui se bat pour exister…

Mes bras se referment autour de moi, un sourire nouveau orne mes lèvres.

Pardonne-moi de ma bêtise, mon tout petit…

Pardonne-moi…

X

J'entends des pas, c'est mon père. Il a l'air vraiment inquiet mais moi, je souris… Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou entre mes rires et mes larmes.

X

(_)Ne t'en fais pas papa. J'aime cet appartement, je l'adore vraiment beaucoup, tu sais.

X

Il sort un mouchoir de sa veste et m'essuie le visage.

X

(_)Alors ne fais pas…

X

Il se rend compte de son geste et recule comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Je prends la main de mon père dans la mienne.

X

(_)Je vais bien papa.

X

C'est comme si la chape qui m'écrasait…me gangrenait, venait de m'être enlevé. Je ne suis plus seul, j'ai encore une raison de m'accrocher, de croire à de meilleurs lendemains! Cette phrase fait tellement cliché mais je m'en moque!

X

(_)Tu pourras faire un bon voyage en sachant que je pourrais un jour te pardonner…

X

Shrey et Sohail m'observent attentivement, je suis certain qu'ils ont eu vent de ce qui s'est passé avec papa. J'ignore comment, mais ils savent… et eux ne pardonnent pas. Miya est toute chamboulée, elle se mord durement les lèvres. Moi, il est probable que je ne cicatrise jamais complètement de cette plaie que m'a faite l'homme sur qui j'étais censé me reposer…

Mais j'aime mon père.

Le départ de maman l'a transformé en une loque détestable.

L'alcool lui a fait commettre cet acte dont il porte la pleine responsabilité mais… si je veux essayer de pardonner c'est mon problème.

Les hommes restent des hommes…

Capable du pire comme du meilleur.

Et maintenant que le pire est passé, je veux avancer.

C'est ma décision.

Je le fais pour mon enfant.

X

Je sais bien que Naoé ne m'acceptera jamais.

Je vais faire ma vie loin de lui…

Je veux être heureux.

Peut importe si mon comportement semble déraisonnable… incohérent… ou même délirant!

Je ne demande pas à être compris!

Oui.

Je ferai la paix avec moi-même!

J'avancerai désormais…

Sur une voie que je tracerai!

Pour toi mon tout petit…

X

X

(1)Le _shudō_ (衆道) est la tradition japonaise de l'homosexualité (Wikypedia).

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

X

X

A Suivre…

Sainte-rose le Mercredi 30 Avril 2008 à 21H55. (Je sais, on est le 01 novembre 2008 *_*)

X

X


	14. Petit entredeux

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

*

* * *

*

**Karman**

*

* * *

*

_**Petit entre-deux…**_

*

* * *

J'sais pas, ce chapitre me laisse perplexe, je me demande dans quel état d'esprit j'étais lors de l'écriture *o*.

J'ai beaucoup rigolé en le relisant !

**************************

**Takikaté: **

Je crois que je vais mourir, mon cerveau sature littéralement (J'ai jamais fais autant de parution à la suite).

Figure-toi que c'est en pensant à toi que j'ai pris la peine d'envoyer ce chapitre. Donc, j'espère qu'il ne va pas te décevoir.

Au fait, défi relevé, j'espère que d'autres iront lire ta nouvelle fic _**One hundred flowers**_ sur Vampire Knight**.**

**(PS. : **Ceux qui aiment les lemons assez chaud, courrez-y ^o^'**)**

* * *

Hier, j'ai reçu l'appel de Tokinaé, elle nous convie ma petite sœur et moi à son chalet de montagne. Je lui ai demandé si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, car après tout, notre accord prenait effet après le mariage. Elle semble plus sûre d'elle. Shrey et Sohail ont immédiatement été contre l'idée mais devant ma détermination le couple n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'acheter un chalet à un prix exorbitant à deux pas.

X

Hier encore, j'ai commis une grosse bourde.

J'ai révélé à Miya tout au sujet de ma grossesse.

X

Primo…

Elle a failli renoncer à accompagner Papa!

Deuxio…

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce magasin pour bébé?

Sohail et elle se sont passés le mot!

Miya sans aucun complexe joue à la future maman. Elle se moque pas mal de n'être qu'une adolescente.

Body, débardeur, culotte, landau, biberon, couche…

Je finis par rejoindre un Shrey hilare dans la voiture. Monsieur redoutant la forte chaleur a préféré rester dans sa voiture de luxe afin de siroter un cocktail.

Tu parles!

Il avait déjà compris le calvaire qui allait s'en suivre!

Et maintenant, môsieur se marre! Mais ne vous méprenez pas, toujours très digne son sourire n'est guère plus qu'une fine ligne sensuelle qui…

X

(_)Tu aimes ce que tu vois?

X

Je rougis.

X

(_)Je le dirai à Sohail.

X

Il hausse les épaules sans se départir de son air moqueur.

X

(_)Mon époux ne doute pas de ma fidélité, très cher.

X

Il réfléchit tout de même

X

(_)Tout au plus… je devrais me serrer la ceinture pendant… une longue… trop longue semaine…

X

Il enlève ses lunettes et entame les négociations:

X

(_)Okay, avec quoi je peux acheter ton silence?

X

Ce type…

Il est vraiment amusant…

X

(_)Un ou deux millions sur mon compte en banque, c'est parfait…

X

Il attrape son portable et se met à pianoter dessus.

X

(_)Dollars ou euros?

(_)Mais t'es malade? Ce n'était qu'une p-l-a-i-s-a-n-t-e-r-i-e!

X

Il roule des yeux et range le téléphone.

X

(_)Ne me dis pas que tu accepterais un pareil chantage?

(_)Takaya, certains hommes ont du mal à se passer de sexe. Je fais partie de cette catégorie… Il en a toujours été ainsi, et ce, qu'importe le corps que j'occupe.

X

Je rougis.

X

(_)Combien de fois le faites-vous?

(_)Trois où quatre fois c'est l'idéal pour moi. Une fellation rapide ou une séance _masturbatoire_ aide beaucoup. Evidemment, avec mon emploi du temps surchargé, il m'est très souvent impossible de concilier ma vie sexuelle et ma fonction.

(_)Vous le faites vraiment beaucoup par semaine, je trouve…

X

Il hausse un sourcil puis un sourire indulgent ourle ses lèvres.

X

(_)Semaine, dis-tu? Tu veux ma mort où quoi? Je parlais d'un jour entier moi.

X

Oh?

X

(_)Bien entendu ce corps qu'occupe Sohail est hermaphrodite, c'est moins éprouvant pour lui de se faire prendre comme une femme.

X

Ce mec arrive à débiter des trucs supers gênants avec un sans-gêne effrayant. Grâce à cela, c'est peut-être plus facile de lui parler…

X

(_)Dis… La dernière fois, Naoé tenait absolument à ce que je… je… enfin que je… moi aussi…

(_)Que tu sois en _érection_? Il est peut-être moins pourri que je ne le croyais!

(_)Tu es vraiment obligé d'employer ce genre de terme?

X

A nouveau il roule des yeux, puis un soupire lui échappe.

X

(_)L'enfant va encore avoir besoin de lui pour les trois mois à venir… Son énergie spirituelle est nécessaire à l'accroissement du fœtus. A chaque coït, vos énergies s'entremêlent, c'est la que ton enfant se nourrit.

X

Ma main se crispe sur mes genoux, je n'y ai pas cru la première fois qu'il me l'a annoncé… ni les deux fois suivantes! Ca fiche mon plan à l'eau! M'éloigner de cet homme pour protéger mon enfant, tu parles…

X

(_)J'ai promis à Tokinaé de le laisser tranquille.

(_)Ce bébé est plus celui de Naoé Nobustsuna que celui de Yoshiaki Tashibana. Le corps n'étant après tout, qu'un véhicule temporaire pour nous. Donneras-tu plus d'importance aux enfants de cette femme?

X

Son poing se referme, il fait une légère grimace comme s'il venait de mordre dans un bonbon amère. Ses prochains mots lui coûtent, dirait-on.

X

(_)Faire un enfant pour sauver un couple est à mon sens une folie mais à contrario, un enfant peu sauver un couple.

X

Dieu seul sait à quel point il abhorre Naoé. Pour parvenir à me sortir un tel truc, je me demande combien de fois il a dû le faire tourner dans sa tête.

X

(_)Est-ce que tu saisis la différence?

(_)Naoé croit qu'un homme qui porte un bébé est une hérésie.

(_)Et toi?

(_)Un petit de Naoé, c'est un présent inestimable, je suis déjà comblé… Il serait égoïste d'en vouloir plus….

X

Le chauffeur descend de la voiture, les deux autres zigotos viennent d'arriver avec les bras remplis de paquets. Je me touche le ventre.

X

(_)Gomen mon bébé, je crois que tu as hérité d'une tante et d'un oncle complètement fêlés.

X

L'homme en face de moi déroule son journal afin de garder une certaine contenance. Dommage pour lui car, cette fois, il arrive difficilement à cacher son hilarité.

X

* * *

X

La montagne…

Nous y arrivons avec un jour de retard. A dire vrai, nous sommes d'abord passé au chalet de Shrey. Ma chambre y est trop… ouaouh!

C'est l'unique mot que j'ai pu trouver, encore emmitouflé dans une parka hors de prix. Sohail m'a préparé quatre valises en prévision de mon séjour. Inutile de préciser que ce sont uniquement des habits de luxe. Miya n'est pas en reste, pour sur.

Elle est vraiment trop kawai avec ses gants roses assortis à ses caches oreilles.

Je disais donc que ma chambre était trop top Elle contient réellement tout ce dont un gosse pourri gâté adorerait y trouver. Ordinateur portable, minichaîne, écran plasma, lecteur dvd, même une table de mixage… tout y est.

X

J'ai surtout craqué devant le poster d'une des motos… Un modèle dernier cri avec un prix que la décence m'interdit de prononcer à haute voix.

Shrey s'est simplement contenté d'un sourire et a clairement mit fin à mes espoirs:

X

(_)Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots! C'est non! Et ne pense même pas à utiliser la carte où je te la confisquerais, Takaya!

X

Maieuh!

X

_(_)Je suis pas censé être le grand gourou de leur organisation… assemblée… secte?_

X

(_)Pas quand tu prends cet air de gamin débile!

(_)Je t'interdis de lire mes pensées!

(_)Tu as parlé à haute voix!

X

J'avais vraiment envie de le cogner!

Au lieu de cela…

J'ai fondu en larme!

Moi, Saburo Takaya, j'ai pété une durite.

La honte…

La honte…

N'empêche que Sohail l'a pris entre quatre yeux (alors que je grignotais des gâteaux secs) et j'ai entendu voler quelques assiettes. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir ce genre de dispute avec Naoé? Leur réconciliation fut plutôt bruyante… J'ai dû garder Miya à l'œil. Bizarre le nombre de fois qu'une fille doit aller aux toilettes dans des situations critiques… M'enfin…

X

Le lendemain, dans _l'après-midi_… Oui, il m'a fallu du temps pour me préparer psychologiquement à l'affrontement… Takaya devait laisser un peu plus de bride à Saburo… Bizarre que cela me fasse penser à un roman de Robert Louis Stevenson. Non, pas le truc avec les bâteaux… mais _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mister Hyde_… Fichu Saburo, (fichu moi), c'est toi qui as du lire ce bouquin, n'est-ce pas? Mais où t'es quand j'ai un contrôle d'histoire où une compo en littérature? Et dans les contrôles d'anglais (où je rame… pas de faux jeu de mot avec l'île aux trésor!)?

X

Rhaaaa! Je vais perdre la boule si je continue à me parler à la seconde personne!

Miya m'observe avec un air circonspect alors que je tire sur mes cheveux.

Elle me tend une barre de chocolat avec l'air de penser que je pourrais la mordre (elle, et non pas la barre.).

X

(_)Je ne suis pas un quelconque animal enragé! Je suis seulement enceint, Miya!

(_)Arrête de faire des pléonasmes, nii-chan!

X

Je mange la friandise sans oser lui dire que je ne connais pas la signification de ce mot. Elle semble s'en délecter… Pléonasme… Pléonasme… Subaru si tu me faisais profiter de ton savoir?

Et soudain la lumière fut…

Euh…

Je veux dire…

Et soudain, le savoir fuse!

X

(_)Miyaaaaaaa… !

X

Elle s'extirpe de la voiture en rigolant et moi, ben, je lui cours après. Le chauffeur, désespéré par nos pitreries appuie la tête contre le volant. Notre danse de la pluie autour de la voiture, continue un petit moment avant que je ne me rappelle que je ne suis pas tout à fait comme tout le monde. Je saute sur le toit en un mouvement félin assez gracieux…

X

(_)Pardon?

X

Même pas en rêve!

X

Nous nous retrouvons affalé dans la neige… enfin, je lui frotte la poudreuse sur le crâne pour lui éclaircir les idées.

Bon seigneur, je consens à la libérer une fois qu'elle s'est correctement excusé malgré sa crise de fou rire.

X

(_)Je-vous-demande-pardon-mon-seigneur-et-maître-tout-puissant.

X

Elle se penche à mon oreille pour m'informer que nous avons un public. Je me retourne et découvre une Tokinaé très amusée. Mon regard tombe dans celui de son fiancer, cet homme de glace pour lequel mon cœur bat en cet instant la chamade.

X

(_)Il te mange des yeux, faut dire que tu es _so sexy_ dans ces fringues.

X

Je rougis et cherche à lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige mais malheureusement…

Et zut!

Pourquoi faut-il que les petites sœurs soient une race de bestiole sacrément coriace?

X

C'est à Sohail et elle que je dois ce jean noir taille basse et ce pull moulant qui cache à peine mon ventre (super plat, cela va sans dire!). J'abaisse la capuche doublée de fourrure de ma parka. En moins d'une minute, je me retrouve dans les bras de Tokinaé, Miya grogne à cause de sa familiarité.

Hashbyl me demande où porter nos valises mais la maîtresse de maison le congédie, épargnant ainsi à son dos la corvée. Le lâche disparaît par le haut portail en fer forgé, nous laissant dans l'allée à quelques mètres de la coquette demeure construite dans un savant mélange de pierre taillée et de tronc séculaire. Un vent froid soulève mes cheveux tout comme pour Tokinaé.

X

(_)Salut, Naoé.

X

Il grogne quelque chose que l'on pourrait apparenter à un bonjour où alors barre-toi! Au choix!

X

(_)Venez, Yoshiaki se chargera des valises.

X

J'ignore si c'est dû au froid mais un frisson désagréable me parcourt la colonne vertébrale, je tiens à ma vie, moi! Cette femme est inconsciente!

X

J'attrape la poignée d'une des valises à roulettes avec le même synchronisme que lui… Naoé…

Nos mains amantes entre en contact et demeurent l'une contre l'autre, comme soudées par une puissante attraction. Nos énergies spirituelles elles aussi s'affolent, je suis hypnotisé par ses iris violets. Mais très vite, cela devient trop pour moi. Le bébé s'alimente mais ça ne pas, il y a trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas été en contact. La pression spirituelle ne cesse d'augmenter… Elle commence à se distendre…

Subitement, une main gifle les nôtres pour interrompre le contact.

Chiaki Shuuei…

X

(_)Vous voulez tout faire péter et tous nous tuer par la même occasion?

X

Je veux lui dire de se la fermer mais mes jambes cessent de me porter, je m'effondre dans une semi conscience.

Ma sœur crie mon nom…

Le ciel est un peu grisâtre…

Une main s'introduit dans la poche de ma parka puis j'entends ma sœur.

X

(_)Je t'en prie, viens vite… J'ai peur… Ils vont lui faire du mal…

X

Moi, je suis bien, deux bras puissants me serrent fort.

Naoé…

L'odeur de son eau de Cologne embaume l'air tout autour de moi.

Ses lèvres bougent, un pli soucieux lui barre le front…

Kami-sama…

Onegai

Laissez-moi appartenir à ce monde où l'homme que j'aime semble si soucieux de ma santé.

Laissez-moi rêver un peu…

Juste un peu…

X

X

A suivre…


	15. Soit heureux mon amour!

_Mirage of Blaze est en une série de 40 LIVRES écrite par M. Kuwabara… en japonais…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, vous ne devriez jamais lire une de mes fics!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

_*_

*

* * *

*

*

**Karman**

*

*

* * *

*

*

**Soit heureux… mon amour!**

*****

*****

* * *

Que dire de ce chapitre.

Cela fait tellement longtemps, que j'ai l'impression de le lire pour la première fois, j'ai beaucoup ri, apprécié les moments hot ^_^', d'autres sont moins joyeux…

Je me suis même demandé si ça venait vraiment de moi… pour le côté assez cru par moment…ahahahah…

Je m'étonne parfois avec le recule.

Les personnages sont toujours aussi torturés.

En définitive, j'ai le cerveau en compote, c'est qu'il est vachement long ce chapitre…

J'allais le couper en deux mais à quoi bon?

*******************

**Takikaté** : Heureuse que tu te sois amusée lors du dernier chapitre. Non, il ne sait pas.

Dans mon monde, Naoé aime Kagetora et même s'ils venaient à s'entretuer à coup de bazookas nucléaires, ces deux-là continueraient à s'aimer.

Alors quand il le voit s'évanouir, monsieur est inquiet et s'empresse de le rattraper…

Sérieusement, leur relation chaotique telle que je la décris me donne des frissons… d'horreur.

Tu comprendras encore mieux avec ce chapitre.

J'ai vraiment envie de commencer à éditer la suite: Dukkha

a+

*

**Penelope** : Je vais te faire rire, lorsque tu m'as écris que cela te faisait penser à la pub pour axe.

J'ai arrêté de lire ta review et je me suis effondrée. Je me suis dis, pas possible que ça soit aussi mauvais.

Imagine un personnage de manga se tapant la tête sur son bureau **:p** …

Peut-être que je devrais enlever cette fic .

^o^

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai continué à lire ta review et je me suis sentie trèèèèès bête!

_Plus j'en ai, plus j'en veux ! _

J'ai vraiment ris, sur le coup!

Alors **Ai no kusabi**, évidemment que je connais! Il y a même une team qui traduit les deux OAV en Français !

Rohlala, arrête de me tenter… Ce jeu de domination avec Jason est tout simplement… (_frisson __**:p**_)

Et voilà que les idées pleuvent….

STOP!

Il manque encore trois ou quatre chapitres à Karman et j'en suis au chapitre 7 de Dukkha (la suite).

Je verrai bien … ce serait bien un OS, pour commencer…

* * *

Je me réveille à cause des éclats de voix avec en prime une migraine carabinée.

_Urusei!_

X

(_)Personne n'emmène Kagetora. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous!

(_)Subaru-sama ne fait plus parti de votre clan. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il nous ait appelé?

(_)C'est à cause de cette petite écervelée que vous êtes ici!

X

J'ouvre les yeux et tente de me redresser. Immédiatement, Shrey vient me prêter assistance et m'aide à me caler sur deux oreillers.

X

(_)Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

X

_Et surtout comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez pas entretués?_

Ses gestes sont tendres, il écarte quelques mèches de mon visage.

C'est le grand frère parfait.

X

(_)Vous sentez-vous mieux? J'ai immédiatement accouru avec quelques subordonnés.

X

En effet, je ressens des énergies spirituelles possédant des puissances variables autour de la maison.

Ma petite sœur s'avance très calme en apparence mais je perçois des signes de stress émanant d'elle.

X

(_)Si je n'étais pas intervenue en me jetant entre eux, ces deux idiots se seraient massacrés.

X

Le visage de Shrey est grave, je ne l'ai jamais vu plus sérieux.

X

(_)Vous ne pouvez demeurer ici! Vous savez que venir était une idée stupide dictée par la déraison.

(_)Je te demanderais de ne plus provoquer ce clan, Shrey.

(_)J'ai promis à la dame de cette maison de ne pas transformer sa demeure en champ de bataille. Il serait grossier de ne pas tenir ma promesse.

X

Je lui souris.

X

(_)Tu as bien fais car je la considère comme une amie.

(_)Et pourquoi donc?

X

Il est vraiment fâché…

J'ignore de quoi cela a l'air _vu de l'extérieur_, mais je sais que l'appel de ma sœur a dû le mettre dans tous ses états. Depuis tant de siècle qu'il s'est dévoué au service de la famille royale… Voici qu'une éternité que le devoir de protéger chaque enfant de Durgâ lui incombe. Seul mon bien-être lui importe. A une époque, c'est sur Naoé que je me reposais… en lui, j'avais une confiance absolue, même si je ne le lui ai jamais vraiment dis…

X

(_)Shrey, je te remercie pour ton dévouement. Cela me touche profondément que tu aies à cœur la sécurité d'une personne telle que moi.

X

Je lui touche la joue de la main.

_Apaise-toi mon ami._

X

(_)Si je n'étais pas ici, je ne pourrais devenir celui que tu souhaites.

X

Tu veux faire de moi un adulte responsable, me mettre à la tête de ton clan. Cette charge, de par mon ascendance m'a toujours été dévolue, je le comprends aujourd'hui… mais pour avancer je dois être en paix...

Je veux faire le point sur mon addiction et puis, cela concerne aussi le bébé….

X

(_)Il est vrai que j'ai été chassé du clan Uesugi, tout comme je l'ai été de celui des Hojo. Sans doute ces deux-là traitent-ils mieux leurs animaux…

X

Je pousse un soupir, ôte les draps et m'assieds à ses côtés.

X

(_)Je suis dans cette demeure à la demande d'une amie. Je nous crois assez intelligent pour ne pas nous prendre à la gorge... Le nouveau chef de ce clan est plus intelligent que le précédent.

X

Je souris doucement et me lève.

J'avance vers Naoé, arrivé en face de lui, je pose un genoux au sol en prenant appuie sur mon poing droit.

Shrey se lève en hurlant mon nom!

X

(_)Ne vous humiliez pas ainsi!

(_)Silence!

X

Je n'ai pas à me répéter.

X

(_)Je dois te présenter mes excuses pour la conduite des miens sur ton territoire qu'est le japon. Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de déclencher une guerre contre le puissant clan Uesugi. Nous n'avons qu'un intérêt financier sain, dans le Japon. Les miens n'avaient à cœur que ma sécurité et si of…

X

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que me tenant à bout de bras, il me soulève pour me secouer comme un prunier.

X

(_)Ces hommes t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau où quoi? Ton énergie spirituelle n'est plus du tout la même, si je ne savais pas cela impossible pour une âme aussi forte que la tienne, j'aurais cru qu'un autre possesseur avait ravi ce corps! Réponds-moi, Kagetora!

X

Dieu, que Naoé est beau lorsque la rage assombrit ses traits. Ca a toujours été un homme passionné…

X

(_)En m'évinçant à ton profit, Kenshin ne m'a pas simplement puni comme on renverrait un adolescent dans sa chambre, il m'a tourné définitivement le dos. Kagetora Uesugi est mort.

(_)Oh? Tu préfères réadopter un nom auquel tu es traître? Saburo Hojo…

(_)Pas Hojo! Saburo simplement, c'est le nom que ma mère m'a donné.

X

Son regard se fait de glace. Je sais qu'il va me blesser…

X

(_)Très bien… L'invitation de ma promise se rapportait à ta sœur et toi si ne m'abuse! J'exige que cet homme ait quitté cette demeure dans les cinq minutes. Te concernant, fait comme bon te semble mais prend garde à tes actions… où tu me retrouverais sur ton chemin.

X

Il me soulève le menton et me murmure sur le ton de la confidence:

X

(_)A l'instar de ta mère, tu joues magnifiquement les prostitués. J'espère que ce Shrey arrive à combler la traînée que tu es!

X

Ca fait mal.

Vraiment…

X

* * *

X

La journée s'est déroulée sans véritable anicroche. A vrai dire, je suis resté confiné dans la chambre qui m'a été attribuée.

Shrey avait raison, j'aurais dû repartir avec lui.

Yuzuru m'ignore toujours.

Je l'ai quand même vu hésiter lorsque je l'ai salué, il s'est contenté de se mordre la lèvre. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, j'ai blessé l'homme qu'il aime… Il est fort probable que je ne parvienne pas à pardonner à quiconque ferait du mal à Naoé.

Chiaki et Haruie m'en veulent toujours autant. Dans le cas d'Haruie, je crois qu'elle se sent trahit, ma présence dans le même espace qu'elle lui est insupportable. Par trois fois, elle est sortie immédiatement à mon entrée dans une pièce.

X

Saori et son amie éprouvent une gêne évidente, prises entre deux feux. Je refuse qu'elles se mettent les autres à dos, alors… Je les ignore. J'ai pu quand même prendre Saori à part… Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne lui causerais pas de difficultés avec ses amis. Bonne et aimable, elle a tenté de tourner tout cela en dérision mais devant mon sérieux, elle ne put que se résigner.

X

Tokinaé est une excellente maîtresse de maison, elle arbore déjà des habits amples qui lui seyent à ravir. Elle parvient tant bien que mal à détendre l'atmosphère.

X

Naoé…

C'est un tout autre homme en sa présence à elle. J'ai pu constater leur complicité alors qu'ils préparaient les plans de table pour leur mariage.

Jamais au grand jamais, il ne m'a souri ou fixé avec ce regard empreint de tendresse.

Jamais il n'a essuyé ma joue où un peu de sucre s'était attardé.

Jamais il n'aurait accepté que je lui prenne la main…

Jamais…

Jamais…

X

J'ai exhorté ma sœur à ignorer le fait que j'étais un indésirable.

Tous lui parlent, il n'y a aucun mouvement d'humeur ou de chuchotement en sa présence.

J'en suis vraiment heureux.

X

X

Le lendemain, je me réveille assez tôt avec un mal de ventre atroce, j'ai faim.

Miya a bien tenté de me faire quitter mon lit hier au soir mais j'ai prétexté une migraine et un manque d'appétit. Il est cinq heures, avec de la chance, je ne croiserai personne. J'ai dormi dans mes vêtements de la veille. Je n'ai même pas songé à me changer.

Tant pis!

Je me débarbouille le visage quand même dans la salle de bain. C'est un minimum que de se brosser les dents, non?

Je me demande si Naoé embrasse directement Tokinaé lorsqu'il se réveille à ses côtés?

L'ont-ils fait hier au soir?

…

X

X

Je trouve assez facilement la cuisine. Durant cinq bonnes minutes, je grignotes un peu de tout… en vrac…

Un peu de jambon… de la confiture… un petit bout de fromage qui pue… Il y a énormément de produits occidentaux là-dedans…

Je m'empare d'une bouteille de lait et part à la recherche d'un mug. Une soif intenable me taraude…

J'ai besoin d'un verre de lait.

Fichues envies!

Bordel, il est où ce mug!

Shrey n'a eu de cesse de me répéter que cette grossesse n'aurait rien de comparable avec celle d'une femme.

D'abord je resterai aussi plat qu'une planche à pain. Le bébé a aussi besoin d'énergie spirituelle. Celle de son autre père en plus de la mienne, c'est l'idéal et une certaine proximité devrait suffire. Je suis donc aussi la pour ça, bien que mes deux amis ce soient porter volontaire pour m'aider.

X

J'ai soif!

Mince alors, pourquoi faut-il que les placards soient si haut (ou moi si petit?).

X

Ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir une nano seconde, je saute pour attraper un verre… sans jamais avoir la présence d'esprit de déposer cette bouteille de lait. Je comprends mon erreur lorsque, je vois le sommet de la pyramide… me dégringoler sur la tronche…

Tout va très vite… deux bras surgissent de nulle part et avec une dextérité sans égale, les trois verres sont rattrapés au vol.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver en face de… tout contre Naoé.

Merde…

Merde…

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau au réveille… Ses cheveux ne sont pas du tout coiffés, il ressemble tout simplement à un étudiant de Vingt-quatre ans qui aurait passé une nuit très agitée…

Il me tend un verre sous le nez.

J'accepte et me sers d'une main peu assurée… à peine le liquide contre ma langue que je me mets à boire comme un glouton…

C'est bon…

Trop bon…

Une goutte traîtresse s'échappe du coin de ma bouche, glisse le long de mon cou et part s'égarer sous mon vêtement.

Je me frotte le ventre.

X

(_)C'est trop bon…

X

Les yeux violets si troublants de Naoé sont posés sur ma petite personne.

X

(_)Tu as une moustache.

X

Son attention ne dévie pas une demi seconde…

Honteux, je me lèche les lèvres…

Son souffle balaie mon visage.

Etrange comme situation…

Il y a deux semaines de cela j'aurais paniqué, mais avec tous les magazines que Miya m'a fait lire, toutes les fois où Shrey et Sohail ont entrepris de m'expliquer les bases du comportement humain… de la séduction… de la sexualité…

…

Apparemment, hier au soir…

_Petit Naoé n'a pas pu faire trempette…_

Oh-mon-dieu…

Cette maudite expression de Shrey m'est restée en mémoire…

X

(_)Laisse-moi faire.

X

Re-Oh-mon-dieu…

Le père de mon bébé vient de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse… me goûte… me dévore comme si sa vie en dépendait…

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle situation…

Son corps se frotte contre le mien, ses mains semblent être partout.

Il se fait plus pressent.

_Naoé a un besoin urgent de tirer son coup alors que l'on pourrait nous surprendre… _

Alors que Tokinaé pourrait entrer à tout moment…

Elle est enceinte, dieu, je ne veux pas causer du tracas à cette femme…

X

(_)Naoé…

X

A peine ai-je prononcé son nom qu'une sensation étrange m'envahit, m'étourdissant un peu.

Mon bébé se nourrit…

Léthargique, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un observateur.

Il se débarrasse des habits qui sur mon corps, l'empêchent d'atteindre son but.

X

(_)Kagetora… Kagetora…

X

Ce n'est guère plus qu'un murmure mais l'homme que j'aime envers et contre tout, psalmodie ce nom alors je le sens s'enfoncer en moi.

Je m'agrippe solidement à l'évier, ses coups de reins se font dans l'urgence, il mordille, suce, lèche mon cou dans cette frénésie qui le caractérise.

X

Avec sa proximité, mon pouvoir se déploie sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, le sien aussi apparemment. Les deux se mélangent pour former un puissant halo doré. Je l'entends gémir. Soudain, il se retire et je me retrouve face à lui, le dos contre un mur, les jambes enroulées autour de lui… Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes et le ballet recommence. A chaque fois, son sexe va le plus loin possible. Il transpire, ses cheveux collent à son visage, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi…

X

Shrey m'a dis que mon corps était naturellement doué pour apporter du plaisir à mon partenaire, normalement avec la grossesse, ce phénomène peut quelque fois s'intensifier…

Est-ce vrai?

Naoé?

Est-ce que pour une fois…

Je te fais du bien?

X

(_)C'est… bon?

X

J'ai juste murmuré cette phrase sans m'attendre à une réponse…

Aujourd'hui toutefois, doit être un jour miraculeux…

X

(_)Oui… comme toujours…

X

Je ne suis pas certain de sa réponse, je voudrais qu'il la répète encore…

Oui…

Encore une,

Deux…

Trois…

…

Encore…

Seulement, c'est déjà la fin, il accélère ses allées venues puis dans une déferlante ultime, me cloue contre ce mur (me réduisant le dos en charpie… mais ce n'est qu'un détail).

X

Nous restons là, ainsi imbriqué avant qu'il ne se décide à s'écarter. Bien entendu, je dois faire vite et enfiler mon jean afin de ne pas saloper le parquet.

X

Sa chemise est ouverte, j'y vois distinctement une marque d'amour laissée par quelqu'un d'autre… La colère m'envahit! Ils l'ont donc fais hier au soir…

_Avec qui as-tu pris le plus ton pied?_

X

Je m'avance et réclame un baiser, il s'en étonne mais me l'accorde encore embrumé dans une douce apesanteur post orgasmique. Mes baisers d'abord tendres, deviennent enragés, il y répond avec le même enthousiasme.

Son désir se manifeste à nouveau.

Je cours ma langue sur sa peau salée puis plus doucement je me mets à suçoter sa peau au niveau de son cou… Sans crier garde j'intensifie la pression, je l'entends geindre… Ce son est une douce mélodie à mes oreilles…

X

Brusquement, Naoé me repousse…

_Zut! _

J'aurais dû calculer le temps qu'il lui fallait pour recouvrer ses esprits après m'avoir sauté comme la première salope qui lui soit passée sous la main!

Il me gifle avec une telle violence que je m'effondre la bouche en sang.

X

(_)Que croyais-tu faire?

X

Il s'avance et moi je me traîne sur le sol hors de sa portée. J'ai envie de chialer… combien de fois je vais me faire avoir par cet homme? Il me relève et me claque sur ce même mur où il s'est déchargé en moi.

Je chiale.

Mon bébé…

Mon enfant ressent la fureur de son père, Shrey m'a déjà mis en garde…

Naoé serre ma gorge, a-t-il seulement conscience que s'il ne réduit pas la pression…

Je commence à ne plus pouvoir respirer…

Je suffoque…

Mes poumons commencent à me brûler alors que ma vue se trouble déjà…

…

Subitement…

Je m'écroule au sol…

J'aspire une grande goulée d'air. Ma vue me revient lentement…

Celui qui est intervenu, c'est Chiaki.

Haruie est là elle aussi, Yuzuru…

Ca en fait du monde.

Savent-ils tous que je viens de me faire mettre il y a moins de cinq minutes? Probablement, un tel dégagement de pouvoir n'a pas pu leur échapper.

Je me relève mais je titube, on me vient aide… Yuzuru.

X

(_)Ta bouche… elle saigne, Takaya.

X

Je m'écarte en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié! En titubant, je franchis la porte et manque de me cogner contre Tokinaé. Nos yeux se croisent, elle ne dit rien.

Elle ne porte aucune marque sur son corps, elle.

Rien…

Comme cet homme doit me haïr, moi qui l'aime plus que ma propre vie… Moi qui porte l'enfant de nos âmes…

X

(_)Prends-le et étouffe-toi avec!

X

En haut, je claque la porte.

Je regrette déjà mes mots.

Que celui qui n'a jamais aimé me balance son poing dans la tronche!

Des sentiments que je n'avais jamais éprouvés jusque là s'empare de moi.

Je lui en veux, à Naoé!

Je le déteste aussi…

Oui.

Ce cocktail forme un étrange mélange dan mon cœur.

Comment peut-on aimer à ce point un être tout en le maudissant de la sorte?

Même durant l'épisode avec Minako ce sentiment n'avait pas atteint un tel paroxysme.

…

Je devrais partir après une telle humiliation mais, je tiendrais le coup pour mon enfant. Je dois prendre le plus possible de Naoé.

Il nous le doit bien, au bébé et à moi!

* * *

X

Le soir même, Tokinaé vient dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer que nous avons été convié à une fête que donnait un de ses voisins. Cela se fait souvent il parait. Miya lézarde sur mon lit, elle lit un manga yaoi. Ma sœur a passé la journée avec moi. J'ai beaucoup dormi. A son réveille, lorsqu'elle a remarqué le bleu sur ma joue, j'ai dû la maîtriser pour qu'elle ne tente rien de stupide.

X

C'est une des amies de Tokinaé qui organise la petite fiesta. Une tenue décontractée est de rigueur. Je me demande si elle sait pour Naoé et moi… forcément… Elle joue parfaitement bien la comédie, c'est tout.

Elle sait que peu importe les batailles que je gagne, c'est elle qui remportera la guerre.

Je pars vaincu.

Comme c'est pathétique!

Nul à chier, oui!

Lors de la succession de Kenshin, je n'ai pas fais preuve de ce genre de défaitisme même lors des pires instants… C'est simplement à la fin que j'ai dû faire un bilan et reconnaître mon échec cuisant.

…

Cette nostalgie…

Serait-ce donc véritablement le terminus pour lui et pour moi?

Je devrais peut-être m'efforcer de passer à autre chose.

…

Miya partit, je choisis mes vêtements avec soin. Un jean blanc avec le motif de dragon noir sur la jambe gauche, un pull noir sans manches avec un col légèrement montant muni d'une longue fermeture éclaire sur le devant, coupé comme un gilet. Bien entendu, ces habits épousent parfaitement mon corps. Shrey déteste la négligence. En toute circonstance, je me dois d'être impeccable.

Je me brosse les cheveux comme Sohail me l'a appris, ils sont raides, d'un noir de jais brillant mais surtout, doux au toucher. Il me faut aussi des accessoires, un bracelet en argent assorti à la boucle de ma ceinture, j'opte pour un manteau noir qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse. Un dernier coup de stick sur mes lèvres pour les hydrater et me voilà fin prêt.

X

Ma sœur sort de sa chambre en même temps que moi, elle émet un petit sifflement. Je lui fais un clin d'œil puis ensuite une révérence comme les gentlemen anglais du siècle dernier.

Elle n'a rien à m'envier!

Ma sœur est superbe avec sa petite jupe écossaise bleue et son joli pull avec ce motif de kitty assortit à ses bas. Ses bottines à talon la surélèvent un peu. Sa parka resserrée autour de sa taille de guêpe lui sied à ravir. Elle est l'archétype même des jeunes filles excentriques de notre époque.

X

(_)Depuis quand tu te maquilles, toi? Papa va t'étrangler ma vieille, tu n'as pas seize ans!

X

Elle me rétorque en me tirant la langue.

X

(_)Depuis que je sais des secrets sur mon grand frère qui m'assurent son silence complet.

X

Je grogne pour le principe.

Elle rit.

X

(_)Et si tu te faisais passer pour mon petit ami?

X

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referme aussitôt en m'apercevant que j'allais lui dire oui.

…

Je ne peux me permettre de jouer à ces jeux…

Lorsque nous sommes sortis la première fois pour faire les boutiques, notre complicité n'était pas la même!

Il n'y avait pas cette symbiose…

Chaque fois qu'elle me sourit, qu'elle me fait un caprice ou qu'elle se blottit dans mes bras… un écho quelques fois douloureux se manifeste dans mon esprit… des impressions insaisissables de déjà vue.

Ca m'inquiète.

X

Deux doigts qui claquent devant mon visage me ramènent à la réalité.

X

(_)Je plaisante, Subaru…

X

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue puis s'écarte de quelques pas. La petite chipie prend un air qui ne me dit rien de bon et en effet, l'instant d'après, elle s'évente avec mon… portefeuille?

X

(_)Miyaaaaaa…

X

Elle se sauve et moi je poursuis ce petit pickpocket afin de lui tirer les oreilles mettant ainsi fin (je l'espère), à son talent avéré dans le domaine.

X

* * *

X

Cette _petite_ fête ressemble bien plus à une partie de jeunes gosses de riche. Il y a un monde fou et que du beau. J'y ai même croisé deux couples gays dansant ensembles dans une félicité parfaite.

A l'époque où la littérature gay est en pleine expansion, où les Idoles n'hésitent plus à avouer leur homosexualité, la jeune génération suit le mouvement et est beaucoup plus tolérante que la précédente.

Miya s'est immédiatement découvert quatre amies de son âge.

Moi, après une heure en compagnie de ces folles, je m'en suis vite éloigné dès qu'elles ont commencé à parler yaoi et à baver sur les mecs de la soirée, en imaginant les couples les plus improbables.

Le yaoi…

Je dois reconnaître que j'aime bien les dessins d'Ayané Yamano, ses personnages sont très beaux et ses scènes érotiques… terriblement troublantes…

…

Je sors prendre l'air sous la terrasse malgré le froid. Mes joues sont rouges d'avoir pensé à ça…

Je ne suis pas assez tête en l'air pour ne pas remarquer que l'on me suit, je sais exactement qui c'est.

En me retournant, je me retrouve avec un verre sous le visage.

Je jauge mon inconnu, nos regards s'étaient croisés à mon arrivée mais à cause d'une petite sœur pot de colle, il n'avait pas osé s'approcher, me semble-t-il…

C'est certainement un étudiant de l'âge Naoé. Ses cheveux sont noirs avec quelques mèches rouges, il a le teint un peu bronzé. C'est un adepte des salles de sport, il est du type athlétique. Tiens, il a des fossettes sur les joues.

X

(_)Tu aimes ce que tu vois?

X

Je sais parfaitement où ira cette conversation.

Mais peut-être est-ce le mieux pour tout le monde?

J'en ai assez de cette situation!

Tokinaé au bras de son fiancé qui la couve du regard et moi bavant à côté!

Je me dégoûte!

X

(_)Et toi?

(_)Plutôt…

X

(_)Qu'est-ce que c'est?

(_)Du soda, j'ai une réunion familiale demain, je préférerais ne avoir à parler à mon vieux avec la gueule de bois. Tu avais l'air d'avoir chaud alors je t'en ai pris.

X

J'hésite à prendre le verre qu'il me tend.

Il en comprend finalement le pourquoi et avant de porter son propre verre à ses lèvres, il me donne l'autre et se désaltère dans celui prévu à l'origine pour moi.

Je lui souris.

X

(_)Subaru…

(_)Raiku

(_)La petite brune…

(_)Ma sœur.

(_)J'ai de la chance mais je n'arrive pas à croire que ton mec te laisse venir à de telles soirées sans lui…

X

En d'autre terme, il veut savoir si je suis véritablement du même bord et s'il a une chance.

X

(_)Mon mec, est ici avec sa fiancée… Enfin, je devrais dire mon ex parce qu'il va se marier dans pas longtemps.

(_)C'est moche… Encore un qui n'arrive pas à assumer?

(_)Elle est enceinte.

X

Un pli lui barre le front.

X

(_)Alors c'est vraiment foutu pour toi!

(_)Ouais.

(_)Tu m'en vois désolé…

(_)Tu mens très mal.

X

Nous nous regardons à nouveau puis, Raiku et moi éclatons de rire.

Le courant passe vraiment bien et ce qui n'était qu'une impression se confirme.

Ce type est sympa.

Je bois quelques gorgées de soda, c'est vraiment délicieux. Son regard s'attarde une fraction de seconde sur ma bouche avant qu'il ne se détourne.

X

(_)En tout cas, tu m'excuseras mais ce type est un imbécile.

(_)Je le crois aussi.

X

Il me sourit encore, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un si bon feeling avec lui.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien.

Nous nous surprenons à finir nos phrases, s'en est déroutant…

Je connais Naoé depuis quoi? Plus de cinq cent ans…

Avons-nous jamais été si complice?

Pourquoi est-ce si simple avec un étranger?

…

Pourquoi lorsqu'il finit par se pencher vers moi pour me voler un baiser, pas si voler que ça… je me sens si insouciant?

Dans ses bras, je sens battre son cœur… fort… si fort.

Son corps le trahit mais je n'en éprouve aucun dégoût, ni crainte…

J'effleure son esprit avec légèreté, c'est un individu dénué de mesquinerie, une âme jeune mais possédant une réelle capacité de grandeur.

Il me parle de sa vie, de sa famille avec facilité.

X

Durant tout le temps de la conversation, mon enfant est resté très calme.

Les mots de Raiku sont empreints de sincérité.

Il se frotte le cou, lui-même m'avoue qu'au départ, seul mon physique l'intéressait.

Trois de ses potes viennent nous tenir compagnie. Ils le charrient plus qu'autre chose en vérité. Monsieur le tombeur semble un peu gêné par l'irruption de ses amis qui cherchent par tous les moyens à l'embarrasser. Ils me mettent en garde contre ce grand séducteur.

Raiku est beau, je n'ai jamais eu la stupidité de croire qu'il était un genre de gars timoré… ou un prêtre … quoiqu'un certain moine de ma connaissance possède une vie des plus dissolues.

Ses camarades et lui se chamaillent, mais se sont des amis d'enfance.

X

Le manque cruel de mes anciennes connaissances se fait ressentir… personne n'a tenté d'entrer en contact avec moi… C'est moche, hein?

Trois filles viennent se joindrent au groupe, ce sont apparemment les petites amies de ses potes. Je suis consterné…

X

(_)Et oui, je suis le seul gay du groupe.

X

Personne ne relève sa remarque comme si cela ne comptait absolument pas.

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dans un des salons aménagés en piste de danse.

Le slow invite à une atmosphère feutrée.

Il m'enlace.

Je me sens vraiment bien, comme si tous les soucis de l'univers déviaient finalement de leur trajectoire pour aller s'abattre plus loin… au lieu de sur ma tronche.

X

Naoé est fourré dieu sait où!

J'imagine bien monsieur comptant fleurette à sa dulcinée dans une des chambres de cette demeure.

Tout le temps passé en sa compagnie au chalet, il n'a eu de cesse de lui accorder des sourires qui éparpillaient les morceaux de mon cœur en miette.

J'aime vraiment Naoé…

X

(_)Hey… C'est quoi, ces larmes?

(_)L'acceptation.

X

Il ne me pose aucune question mais je sais qu'il a compris.

Nous ne bougeons plus.

X

(_)Alors permets-moi de t'apporter l'oubli pour ce soir…

X

Je ris sans joie.

X

(_)Et tous les autres qui viendront après, jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses une place. (Il se frotte encore la nuque, je crois que c'est un signe de nervosité chez lui.) Sabaru tu vas peut-être penser que je cherche à t'embobiner… C'est très soudain mais… je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès que je t'ai vu. J'ai confondu ce sentiment avec un désir purement sexuel… je n'ai pas eu de partenaire depuis deux semaines… C'est plutôt un exploit chez moi… Mais je te rassure, en couple je suis très fidèle, j'en exige autant de mes partenaires (me prévient-il !).

X

Merde!

Ce _**gosse**_ me sort des trucs pareils avec une telle facilité!

Cette franchise est désarmante.

J'aurais livré mon âme à mille tourments pour entendre le quart de ces mots dans la bouche de Naoé.

Je pose la main sur son cœur qui bat avec une lenteur hypnotique…

Je sonde à nouveau son esprit manquant par là même de me noyer dans cette émotion aussi pure et magnifique qu'un diamant.

Il m'aura fallu deux heures… non, d'une heure et demi à peine pour le conquérir…

X

Je viens d'acquérir une certitude.

Cinq cent ans s'écouleront encore mais l'homme que je chéri ne m'aimera jamais en retour.

Je lui ai résisté, l'ai humilié tellement de fois qu'il savoure jour après jour sa juste vengeance.

Si à la cour de Kenshin j'en avais fais mon favori, peut-être alors, n'en serions-nous pas là!

Mais il est trop tard pour lui expliquer que j'avais simplement peur de l'homme qu'il était!

Il est trop tard pour lui avouer…

Pour tout lui avouer…

X

(_)Chiche!

X

Je n'ai pas peur de Raiku… A la vérité, c'est lui qui devrait me craindre.

J'aimerais savoir ce que cela fait d'être dans les bras d'un amant qui vous vénère.

Sohail prétend ne pas souffrir lorsque Shrey lui fait l'amour.

C'est peut-être vrai… seulement si votre sémé vous aime!

Bien que la nature ait donné un corps hermaphrodite à Sohail dans cette vie (chose qu'il avait un peu honte de m'avouer), il aime aussi lorsque son amant le possède comme l'homme qu'il se sait être.

X

Le pouce de Raiku caresse ma joue, son regard sur moi est si intense que j'en ressens un trouble profond.

Naoé regardait Tokinaé de cette façon.

Son baiser est tout d'abord aérien un peu comme une envolée de papillon…

Je ferme les yeux, sa langue danse avec la mienne un tout autre slow.

Raiku gémit.

Le son qu'il fait envoie des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

X

(_)Stop…

X

Son front est contre le mien, il sourit comme un bienheureux.

X

(_)Il va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille… mais accorde-moi deux secondes.

X

Je rigole, en effet, il a un problème de taille à dissimuler. Je lui propose d'aller chercher nos pardessus. Grâce à son explication, je parviens facilement à retrouver son manteau. Il l'enfile rapidement et nous sortons mains dans la main en rigolant.

A peine à l'air libre que nos baisers reprennent, c'est si facile avec lui.

Il neige!

Sa voiture est garée un peu plus loin. C'est une marque étrangère.

X

Est-ce que je suis sur de moi, à cent pourcent?

Non.

Est-ce que j'ai raison?

Je l'ignore.

J'aspire simplement à un peu de paix. Je voudrais m'immerger dans ce sentiment que ce jeune homme ressent à mon égard… C'est si vivifiant que de se sentir aimé… De tous les hommes qui sont déjà passé entre mes cuisses, c'est le seul qui m'aura vraiment aimé … Le seul… Et qu'importe si son sentiment finit par s'étioler…

Personne ne m'a jamais enlacé de cette façon, comme si j'étais fais de verre…

X

(_)Raiku, je suis encore amou…

X

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Il sait et il est prêt à m'attendre.

Ses lèvres baise mon front, mes paupières, ma joue puis ma bouche. Appuyé contre la voiture, son corps pressé contre le mien me réchauffe.

Lorsqu'il m'embrasse à nouveau et que je l'entends gémir, je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Un frisson euphorisant parcourt ma colonne vertébrale…

Quand il suce énergiquement mon cou presque au niveau de la clavicule, je gémis malgré moi à l'exquise sensation qui m'arrive par vagues. Ce sont de doux clapotis… Un calme avant une tempête…

Sa jambe exerce une soudaine pression sur mon entrejambe… et… j'entends un gémissement presque désespéré…

…

J'ouvre les yeux car je viens de me rendre compte que cela venait de moi.

Qu'est-ce qui est en train de m'arriver?

Je n'ai pourtant pas bu…

X

(_)Je me demandais si jamais j'allais entendre le son de ta voix mon doux rossignol…

X

Je n'ose comprendre mais mon rougissement me trahit.

X

(_)Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je mettrais un point d'honneur à te faire chanter toute la nuit.

(_)Oh la ferme!

X

Raiku rit doucement.

Moi, je crois que je commence à comprendre… Je crois que… avec l'aide de Raiku, je pourrais être un homme comme tous les autres.

Je comprends pourquoi Yuzuru s'est senti insulté…

Je commence à entrevoir de ce dont m'entretenait Sohail.

X

(_)Nous serons à mon chalet dans dix minutes… La banquette arrière de ma voiture est très confortable mais je préférerais mille fois que notre première fois ait lieu dans un bon lit ou… mieux, sur des fourrures, devant la cheminée…

(_)Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

X

Oui, je prends des libertés!

X

(_)Petit diablotin…

X

Il m'ouvre la portière. Je m'installe et ensuite, il vient me retrouver. Nous échangeons un dernier baiser pour la route. Il glisse la clef pour mettre le contact quand je remarque la silhouette au niveau de ma portière…

C'est un homme…

Un homme dont le corps émet une aura de pure rage…

Un homme, dont les yeux violets sont noirs en cet instant…

Son aura spirituelle est écrasante car une telle colère y est condensée…

X

(_)Dehors…

X

La voix est pourtant calme. S'en est réellement terrifiant, pas une seule seconde je ne songe à désobéir.

J'ai peur.

Raiku sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, il veut me retenir. Je lui demande de ne pas bouger…

La portière se referme et je reste appuyé contre elle comme si je voulais me fondre au métal.

J'ai peur.

J'entends des pas, Chiaki et Haruie sont les premiers à arriver, suivent Yuzuru et Tokinaé.

X

La gifle me prend un peu par surprise…

Elle me soulève et m'envoie rouler dans la neige!

Ma quinte de toux tâche le manteau blanc qui recouvre le sol d'un rouge carmin.

X

Quelqu'un hurle mon nom…

Des bras m'entourent, une main caresse mes cheveux.

Raiku…

Il est en colère…

Dieu…

Non…

Je dois reprendre mes esprits… afin de le retenir…

Reprends-toi!

Reprends-toi!

X

Je me relève juste à temps pour m'accrocher à son bras.

Il veut en découdre, me venger.

Ce que je vois moi, c'est sa mort.

L'énergie spirituelle de Naoé est tellement puissante. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Dieu Bishamonten l'ait fortifié ainsi…

Raiku touche ma lèvre et je gémis.

Ca le rend d'autant plus furieux!

X

(_)C'est ce type qui est fiancé? C'est ça? Le salaud, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te bat, n'est-ce pas?

X

Il se libère de ma poigne avec une étonnante facilité. Je maudis mon corps si faible!

X

(_)Je ne suis pas aveugle! Tu avais un léger bleu sur ta joue, j'ai pensé à un accident de skie ou n'importe quoi! Mais ça a toujours été lui…

(_)…

(_)Il mérite de se faire refaire le portrait! Par principe, on ne frappe pas plus faible que soit et encore moins son amant! Je vomis des types pareils!

X

Malgré moi, je souris!

Tu es le premier à prendre ma défense de cette façon!

Arigatô.

X

Je ferme les yeux

X

(_)Ne bouge plus!

X

Il se fige.

Mon pouvoir le domine.

X

Je m'avance bravement et les larmes aux yeux, je hurle.

X

(_)De quel droit oses-tu faire ingérence dans ma vie?

X

Naoé fait un pas en avant, je recule immédiatement…

X

(_)Tu as exactement trois minutes pour le faire déguerpir, après, je le vaporise!

(_)J'ai le droit de faire ce que bon me semble…

X

Il me fixe un moment avant de regarder sa montre.

X

(_)Tu m'appartiens! Encore deux minutes et trente secondes.

X

Je me sens totalement impuissant.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

X

(_)Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tranquille, tu vas te marier à cette femme! C'est monstrueux ce que tu fais là! Laisse-moi vivre ma vie! Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'importuner!

(_)Une minute et trente secondes…

X

Sa voix est froide, on jurerait celle d'une machine…

Je soutiens son regard une seconde puis je retourne rapidement vers Raiku.

Pourquoi est-ce si dur?

Je le connais à peine et ce n'est pas comme ci j'étais amoureux.

Celui que j'aime est la chose debout là-bas, qui menace de tuer la seule personne qui m'est apporté un réel réconfort affectif.

X

Les mots me viennent alors que mon pouvoir coule hors de moi.

X

(_)Je te remercie pour cette soirée… Tu m'auras énormément apporté… Maintenant, il faut que tu rentres chez toi car demain, tu as rendez-vous avec ton père! De cette soirée tu en garderas un souvenir agréable… même si tu auras oublié jusqu'à mon visage.

X

Je sens Raiku trembler, je souris tristement.

X

(_)C'est inutile car… tu m'as déjà oublié…

X

Ma volonté l'emprisonne, il me tourne le dos, retourne à sa voiture, démarre puis disparaît de ma vie comme il y était entré…

J'ai froid.

Naoé…

X

(_)Espèce de bâtard!

X

Quelle bravoure alors que je tremble comme une feuille. Je me retourne pour recevoir une nouvelle gifle en plein visage. Je ne m'écroule pas car il me saisit à la gorge.

X

(_)Bon dieu, tu vas me laisser tranquille? Ta future épouse se trouve juste à côté!

(_)Tout du long de cette soirée, tu t'es comporté comme une traînée!

X

La colère électrise mon corps subitement et dans ma folie, j'oublie ma crainte.

Je lui crache au visage…

J'entends Haruie haleté.

Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment craché… c'est juste le fait de lui postillonner au visage… mais il me relâche…

X

(_)Je te hais Naoé Nobutsuna, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme! La salope c'est toi qui fais l'amour avec cette femme pour venir me baiser ensuite! Tu n'as pas été le premier homme à chevaucher entre mes cuisses dans cette vie, tu ne seras donc pas le dernier!

X

Ma logique est consternante, non? Il va vraiment me prendre pour une pute!

X

(_)Tu espères te marier à Tokinaé et me garder comme amant afin de me faire expier mes péchés envers toi? Je suis désolé mais je refuse, je préfère être la putain d'un autre que toi!

(_)Depuis combien de temps t'amuses-tu à mes dépens, Kagetora?

X

Je ne comprends pas tout son délire, je souhaite simplement clore ce chapitre et il se referme d'une manière à laquelle j'aurais dû m'y attendre…

…

Je crois que je viens de m'effondrer dans la neige…

…

Merde, Naoé…

Merde, libère-moi de tes foutus liens spirituels!

On me soulève, étonnement avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

Je sais que c'est lui car dès l'instant où il m'a touché, mon petit glouton de fœtus à commencer à pomper insidieusement son énergie.

Petit chenapan, tu te fiches bien que ton papa tabasse ta maman à longueur de journée bien au chaud que tu es, protégé derrière des barrières que j'ai inconsciemment érigé autour de toi.

Ne t'agite pas ainsi…

Pardonne-moi, je ne le pensais pas, tu sais…

Tu es bien trop jeune pour te mêler des histoires d'adultes…

Ne le hais pas, je t'en prie, rien d'impardonnable n'a encore été commis.

C'est ton papa et je l'aime tellement…

X

Mon corps repose à présent sur une surface souple, très agréable… un matelas.

Un à un mes habits sont ôtés.

La gangue qui restreignait mes mouvements, jusqu'à ma volonté a rampé hors de moi…

X

Naoé agenouillé sur le lit m'observe. A son instar, je suis nu… Lui, malgré la pénombre, je le trouve sublime. Son corps est celui d'un athlète, sans une once de graisse, musclé à chaque endroit. Son sexe en érection est vraiment magnifique.

X

(_)Prends-moi dans ta bouche.

X

J'éprouve un réel plaisir à lui obéir.

J'ai déjà oublié tout ce qui n'était pas lui…

Il gémit encore ce nom.

X

(_)Kagetora…

X

Cela n'a plus grande importance. Je lèche, suce, ma langue glisse tout le long, dessinant de savantes arabesques. Je me laisse guider par ses soupirs et ses gémissements qui me font trembler pour une obscure raison… C'est le même schéma qu'avec Raiku… Je crois qu'avoir le sexe de Naoé dans ma bouche est en train de… m'exciter…

X

(_)Je veux jouir en toi.

X

Je retiens de justesse un cri de frustration…

Il tend le bras vers moi et soudain, la douleur me ramène à la réalité…

X

(_)Pardon (murmure-t-il.)!

X

Sa montre m'a éraflé le bras, involontairement, certes… mais le mal est fait…

Il l'enlève mais mon corps se rappelle de toutes les souffrances qu'il m'a infligées…

De toutes celles que je m'apprête à endurer ce soir.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était pure colère…

Je vais souffrir…

Atrocement…

J'ai peur!

X

J'obéis rapidement en me mettant en position de levrette, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller que je serre à m'en blanchir les doigts…

Le matelas bouge derrière moi, l'attente est tellement cruelle…

Il s'est levé mais je garde la position.

De nouveau le lit bouge, Naoé est de retour.

X

Je sens d'abord ses doigts à mon entrée…

Ils sont humides et froids…

Un premier est glissé dans mon conduit…

X

(_)Détend-toi…

X

Un second ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Ils entrent, sortent, étirent…

X

(_)Tu es trop crispé, je ne veux pas te faire mal…

X

Un troisième doigt vient rejoindre les autres.

Bien sur qu'il veut me faire hurler, je le connais bien!

…

X

Quelques instant plus tard, je sens quelques chose de beaucoup plus gros s'appuyer contre mon anus afin de s'y frayer un passage.

J'attends la douleur…

Je l'attends…

Je l'attends…

X

Son sexe est à moitié en moi lorsqu'il s'arrête.

Après ce court répit, il recommence à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde cette fois.

X

(_)Il faut que je bouge… Tu es tellement serré…

X

Sa voix est rauque…

J'attends toujours une douleur déchirante qui ne vient pas.

Pourtant, agrippé à mes hanches, il me besogne allègrement.

Bien sur, j'ai ressenti une certaine gêne…

Cela m'a fais un peu mal, bien normal, avec la taille de l'engin de Naoé!

Néanmoins, je ne me sens pas écartelé cette fois et pourtant comme toujours il met vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage…

X

(_)Dieu, ton corps est fait pour moi…

X

Son souffle chatouille mon cou et me fait soudain frissonner.

Un nouveau coup de boutoir manque de m'arracher un cri.

A nouveau, Naoé cogne en moi au même endroit.

X

(_)Takaya…

X

Cette fois je mords l'oreiller pour m'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son.

Une goutte de sueur me brûle l'œil mais je l'oublie très vite quand Noaé s'enfonce à nouveau en moi.

Tout mon corps est sans force… Chaque millimètre carré de ma peau est brûlante…

Un coup de rein plus virulent me cloue sur le lit, mon sexe frotte contre les draps…

C'est bon…

…

Mon pénis se dresse inexorablement…

Soudain, Naoé accélère ses coups de reins…

X

_Oui…_

_S'il te plait, encore…_

_Plus…_

X

Mais tout s'arrête…

Il a trouvé la porte de son plaisir, l'a ouverte et est partit sans m'attendre…

Ce bien être qui commençait à m'envahir fut fugace mais me laisse un grand sentiment d'insatisfaction.

Irrité je le pousse, aussi parce qu'il m'écrase…

Il y consent en se couchant impudiquement sur le dos, mais ses bras me retiennent prisonniers.

X

(_)Tu as fini?

(_)Je suis presque un vieil homme tu sais, à mon âge après un coït, on se repose….

X

Connard!

X

(_)Mais si tu me le demandes gentiment, je veux bien te la mettre encore.

X

Je m'assieds pour tenter vainement une fuite stratégique dans la salle de bain. Monsieur mon amant me retient par la taille, sa main droite caresse mon visage…

Stop!

X

(_)Il y a cinq minutes, tu sais ou se trouvaient ces doigts?

X

Il rit.

X

(_)Tu m'insultes mon cœur, je pencherais pour vingt minutes!

X

Je lui souris et lui fait de même en retour, notre échange est surréaliste… Il n'y a pas une heure, il voulait certainement me faire radicalement taire. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Sa main est chaude comme tout le reste de sa personne… J'entrelace nos doigts mais une vieille cicatrice à son poignet droit attire mon attention…

…

Je comprends finalement pourquoi il porte sa montre sur ce bras.

X

(_)J'ai toujours su que Yoshiaki Tachibana n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt... De ce fait, j'étais un enfant perturbé aux yeux des adultes. Vers l'âge de douze ans, mes péchés me sont devenus insupportables, je haïssais ce corps, la mission… Plus encore, je ne pouvais reparaître devant toi… J'ai donc, à plusieurs reprises tenter de mettre fin à mes jours. La pendaison, le seppuku, répandre mon sang, rien n'a fonctionné… Mes études en ont été chamboulées, c'est pour cela que j'ai embrassé la prêtrise.

X

Tokinaé savait... Je me souviens qu'elle avait essayé de titiller ma curiosité dans ce sens.

Je ne comprends pas…

Je ne sais plus…

Naoé ne voit en moi qu'un corps…

Pourquoi a-t-il été aussi doux ce soir, d'entre tous?

Voulait-elle me faire comprendre que je l'avais acculé à la folie ne lui laissant que la mort pour seule alternative?

Est-ce ce qu'il tente de me faire payer?

Mais peut-être qu'il m'a aimé réellement et qu'un peu de ce sentiment subsiste après tout?

Je ne sais plus…

Je vais perdre la raison!

…

X

Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour tout…

Je me penche vers lui puis l'enjambe.

Presque immédiatement, je sens son pénis pulser contre mes fesses encore dégoulinantes de sa semence.

X

Comme toujours, il me suffit de le vouloir pour savoir ce qu'il convient de faire!

X

La pénétration est facile et plus profonde dans cette position.

Un vieil homme Naoé?

Me fait pas marrer!

Je commence aussitôt à bouger mes hanches.

Il se lève et vient se serrer contre moi à la recherche de mes lèvres.

X

(_)Ô Durga, ma déesse…

X

Mon pouvoir se déploie, Naoé réalise qu'il est déjà emprisonné dans ma toile.

J'ai accéléré mes mouvements…

Le plaisir qui l'accable en ce moment en est une composante…

Ce rite très ancien tue dans la majorité des cas celui qui ensemence l'enfant de Durgâ… mais Naoé est trop puissant pour y périr!

Il est employé par les prêtres pour nourrir en une fois le fœtus.

Il peut accélérer la venue au monde de l'enfant mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

X

(_)Crée un pont entre cette âme et nous… Permet que nous puissions nous abreuver à sa source!

X

Mes hanches se déplacent frénétiquement…

Je suis couvert de sueur, la sienne et la mienne…

Nos baisers sont salés…

Tiens, on tente de forcer la porte! Evidemment, ils ont du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur chef...

Naoé me renverse subitement sur le dos et prend le contrôle de la situation…

Mais comment est-ce possible?

Cet homme m'étonnera toujours, là où il devrait subir, il tente de résister… mais je vois dans ses yeux que c'est simplement l'instinct du dominant en lui qui se rebelle!

X

La porte sort de ses gonds alors que Naoé pousse une dernière fois en moi.

L'énergie déferle alors. Il m'incombe d'en prendre le contrôle, de la juguler pour la rendre _comestible_ pour notre enfant!

X

(_)Que se passe-t-il ici?

X

C'est épuisant mais cela fonctionne… Naoé, ton dieu t'a accordé un pouvoir hors du commun, toutefois Durga en fait autant avec moi. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais lever la main sur moi! Notre enfant est suffisamment _éveillé_ pour comprendre les actes de violence que tu auras vis-à-vis de moi.

X

Je repousse doucement son corps inerte, il dort d'un profond sommeil.

Je dois rester concentré.

Seul compte toute la violence dont il a fait preuve envers moi durant tous ces mois!

Il suffirait d'un rien pour que ma santé mentale puisse s'écrouler!

X

C'est un fait avéré que tu ne m'aimes pas… et ça fait tellement… mal….

Chiaki m'attrape par le bras, il me tire à lui pour exiger une explication.

Haruie vérifie l'état du moine perverti.

La semence de Naoé coule entre mes fesses.

X

(_)C'est assez (je dis). Shrey!

X

Aussitôt la fenêtre vole en éclat, des ombres se glissent dans la pièce… Sept au total, prêtes à en découdre à mon seul ordre. Je profite de sa stupeur pour m'écarter.

X

(_)Otez vos sales pattes de lui!

X

Chiaki ne semble pas avoir entendu l'ordre de Shrey.

Il ne me quitte pas du regard le visage assez grave.

X

(_)Ton aura ne ressemble plus à celle de Kagetora… Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de lui?

X

Il m'ennuie.

Kagetora…

Kagetora…

Je suis Subaru.

X

Shrey m'enveloppe dans une couverture.

X

(_)Miya vous attend à la maison.

X

Mes yeux se posent sur le père de mon bébé encore inconscient, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur…

Il est vraiment très beau…

Shrey secoue négativement la tête.

Il me soulève.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emmener.

Soit heureux… mon amour!

X

X

A suivre…

* * *

Sainte-rose le Vendredi 13 Juin 2008 11h31.

Ouais-Ouais, nous sommes le Jeudi 06 Novembre 2008.

Je plaide non coupable, plaignez-vous à ma paresse légendaire T_T!


	16. Rush

_Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara…_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore la o_o?**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

_*_

* * *

*

**Takikaté**:

Dix questions?

(_^_^'Fantasy fait des yeux ronds et cherchent à s'enfuir en douce…_)

Que dire? Merci, vraiment tu me fais trop d'honneur et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre réponde à tes attentes.

Oui, Naoé s'est adoucit au dernier moment peut-être par désespoir, peur de le perdre… Je crois en effet que le bébé de Saburo est un enfant assez particulier.

Karman s'achèvera finalement au chapitre 18 pour laisser place à Dukkha.

Certaines questions trouveront leurs réponses dans cette suite ^^.

Patience donc…

*

* * *

*

**Karman**

*

* * *

*

**Rush **

*

* * *

Assis dans la pénombre, je déguste un thé à la menthe…

Je n'ai été que le spectateur des semaines qui ont défilé…

Nous sommes en Septembre.

Ma nouvelle vie en haut de ce gratte-ciel est des plus enviables. Tout le monde me fait des courbettes, je suis le nouveau chef de famille et en tant que tel, mon approbation est recherchée en permanence.

Evidemment, je dois terminer mes études avant d'être placé à la tête des entreprises Amrit. Shrey veille au bon déroulement de mon apprentissage _des leçons de savoir vivre. _Il serait fâcheux que lors d'un dîner, je me trompe dans les couverts, ou que je ne parvienne à contrôler mon humeur.

X

Miya me manque.

Ma petite peste chérie doit se dorer au soleil en ce moment même. Nous communiquons souvent par internet. Elle me bombarde de photos d'elle et de papa…

Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux.

Evidemment avant son départ, j'ai eu droit à une dernière de ses excentricités. La demoiselle s'est bien sur rendue au mariage de Naoé.

Sohail et elle avaient choisi une robe très élégante qui la mettait merveilleusement en valeur et faisait de la chipie, une damoiselle.

Ce jour-là, une fièvre m'a retenu au lit, non pas que j'avais la prétention d'assister aux épousailles de _**cet**_ _**homme**_…

Shrey m'avait informé que ce serait une idée _fort peu appropriée_… Autrement dit, si tu ne veux pas déclencher une guerre, tiens-toi à carreau.

Les Uesugi m'en veulent certainement pour l'épisode du chalet.

Je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas eu de représailles.

…

X

Je me demande si Tokinaé a déjà beaucoup de ventre? Est-ce qu'il aime caresser ses rondeurs… en sachant que ses enfants grandissent à l'intérieur?

Certainement…

Moi, je suis toujours aussi mince.

Le bébé se porte pourtant à merveille, son énergie spirituelle est forte.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de la délivrance que la croissance se fera…

Je suis encore dubitatif aujourd'hui… bien que les nombreux examens médicaux que j'ai passés, confirment tous qu'une petite vie s'est enracinée dans mon ventre. De toute façon, je _perçois_ sa délicate présence lorsqu'il est éveillé.

…

Mon _fœtus_ est trop puissant, il parait. A mesure qu'il s'accroît son pouvoir emprunte la même voie.

Visiblement, la présence des deux parents aurait été plus que souhaitable.

Ah oui…

Une autre joyeuseté que Shrey n'avait pas jugé bon de m'apprendre…

Cette chère Dûrga oblige à ses enfants d'emprunter un chemin parsemer d'embûches… Elle ne donne pas sans éprouver la volonté du receveur!

Je perdrai deux de mes sens… temporairement… au moment de la délivrance.

Quelle merde!

Néanmoins, j'endurerais tout cela et mille fois plus encore pour mon enfant!

C'est à lui que je me raccroche désespérément pour continuer à vivre et ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Je suis celui qui doit lui assurer une sécurité matérielle et affective.

Je suis sa mère, n'en déplaise aux bien-pensants!

Je l'aime d'un amour infini…

X

(_)Subaru…

(_)Shrey, je croyais que tu avais accumulé une masse de travail?

(_)Effectivement, la réunion a duré plus de cinq heures et il est tard, tu devrais être au lit depuis longtemps!

X

Je roule des yeux.

X

(_)Oui, maman!

(_)Demain c'est la rentrée pour toi. Puisque tu as refusé au dernier moment les cours à domicile, ce qui aurait pu t'accorder un aménagement plus souple des horaires…

(_)Je dois assumer les conséquence et faire preuve de sérieux!

X

Je me lève et me dirige de mauvaise grâce vers ma chambre.

J'ai dû négocier durant de longues journées pour avoir le droit de revenir au lycée.

Mais puisque Chiaki et Yuzuru se sont fais transférer ailleurs… et surtout que je ne serai pas trahi par un ventre difforme, cela ne posera pas de problèmes.

Avant l'arrivée du neuvième mois, il est prévu que je m'absente de l'école… à cause d'un prétendu bilan de santé aux Etats-Unis.

Je trouve ce mensonge un peu gros… mais bon! Selon Shrey, les gens riches font dans la démesure. Il va sans dire que j'aurai un professeur particulier à la maison pour ne pas prendre du retard.

X

Demain…

Je retourne au lycée sous l'identité de Subaru Amrit, unique héritier de l'empire Amrit.

X

* * *

X

J'aurais du m'y attendre, Shrey a fait une importante donation au lycée. Les seules fois où j'ai été dans le bureau de cet homme, catalogué comme délinquant, il n'avait pas ce sourire cordial. Bon, mon insolence y était pour beaucoup…

Shrey lui sert sa petite sauce… Je suis l'héritier chéri de leur clan mais une santé fragile m'a longtemps empêché de suivre une scolarité normale. J'ai opté pour cet établissement en espérant pouvoir suivre un cursus en toute discrétion, à l'abri de la presse. Ce sera aussi un apprentissage pour moi, que de me retrouver parmi le petit peuple.

X

Je débute ma rentrée avec deux jours de retard, je me demande si mon stress se lit sur mon visage? Certainement, car le proviseur qui m'escorte, me dit gentiment de ne pas m'en faire, que je finirai par me avoir quelques camarades.

Biennnn sur!

S'il croit que c'est aussi simple!

Déjà avant, je pouvais compter mes amis sur les doigts d'une main, les vrais, je veux dire… ceux qui m'ont largué en l'espace de quelques semaines de vacance scolaire.

J'inspire profondément.

Je dois m'efforcer de me reprendre car, je ne suis plus le même!

X

(_)Ils sont en classe d'Histoire, Ryuuka sensei est d'ailleurs votre professeur principal.

X

J'acquiesce simplement… une petite boule dans la gorge. L'homme m'accorde un sourire indulgent avant de frapper à la salle de classe.

Il entre.

J'entends un bruit de chaise puis les deux adultes ressortent.

Le proviseur me recommande très chaleureusement. Il est extrêmement élogieux, je trouve. Il en fait certainement un peu trop… Mais qui suis-je pour l'empêcher de _me passer la pommade_?

Un véritable brouhaha règne dans la salle de classe.

Je n'ai écouté que des bribes de leur conversation, à dire vrai.

Quand je me retrouve seul avec mon nouvel enseignant, il ferme la porte pour couper court aux curieux.

X

(_)Subaru-dono.

X

Hein?

X

(_)Shrey-sama se doutait que vous souhaiteriez finir votre instruction dans ce lycée. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été envoyé ici en prévision. N'hésitez pas à vous adresser à moi en cas de difficultés ou pour n'importe quelle requête.

X

J'acquiesce poliment et ferme la bouche pour ne pas avoir l'air bête.

Shrey!

Il avait tout prévu cet espèce de…

Mes cours de savoir vivre me reviennent en mémoire.

X

(_)Attendez-moi ici, je vous prie.

X

C'est tout un rite, la première impression que j'aurai sur mes camarades risque de perdurer durant toute mon année. Je chasse une poussière imaginaire sur la veste de mon uniforme qui, couper par un de nos couturiers, me sied à la perfection (je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait!). Sohail s'est chargé de me faire ma tresse, il est très doué pour ça. J'aime beaucoup quand il me brosse les cheveux comme Miya aimait à le faire.

X

Ma main se crispe sur la poignée de ma sacoche en cuire.

X

(_)Monsieur Amrit, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer.

X

Je fais un pas dans la salle de classe et la, c'est le silence total! On entendrait une mouche voler. Les yeux toujours baissés, je me présente comme le veut la coutume.

X

(_)Bonjour, je me prénomme Subaru Amrit. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance et j'espère pouvoir me faire de nouveaux amis parmi vous.

X

Toujours ce même silence de plomb, j'ose finalement lever les yeux pour découvrir tous les regards vissés sur ma personne. Ne sachant trop que faire, je me sens rougir.

Merde.

Je rougis.

Je me serais attendu à une ou deux insultes, un bout de gomme lancé par un des cancres de la classe… mais pas à cette absence de réaction!

…

Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je préfère rentrer chez moi…

X

Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un premier cri retentit. C'est en fait le signal. J'entends divers commentaires plus embarrassants les uns que les autres…

Kawai

Sexy

Trop beau

La classe se transforme en un concentré d'hormone de femelle en chaleur.

Ryuuka sensei m'invite à prendre place à une des tables.

X

Ma journée se poursuit comme un véritable rêve éveillé.

Tout le monde veut me connaître, me parler afin de tout savoir sur moi. Je m'attendais à de la jalousie de la part des mecs, mais non! Un petit groupe de mâle est intervenu durant la pause déjeuner, afin de me tirer des griffes de _ces femelles en chaleur (ce sont mes nouveaux compagnons qui emploie ce terme)_.

A la reprise de quatorze heures, j'avais déjà mes trois gardes du corps, Akihira, Chomei et Masaari. Je m'attendais à une équipe de bras cassés mais pas du tout. Masaari malgré son look de punk, a obtenu l'an dernier la meilleure moyenne toutes classes confondues. Akihira et Chomei sont loin derrière mais obtiennent grâce leurs efforts des notes plus que convenables. Nous ne sommes pas tous dans la même classe mais tant pis.

Ce groupe est juste ce qu'il me fallait.

Cette année je veux bien sur m'amuser, mais mes études doivent passer au premier plan. Shrey attend impatiemment mon premier bulletin… Je sais qu'il exècre la médiocrité, je dois donc me montrer digne de ses attentes.

X

X

Les heures défilent vite…

Dix-sept heures voient l'arrivée de la fin des cours.

J'entends une conversation dans les couloirs. Apparemment, il y a eu un accident assez grave et la circulation se fait au compte goutte. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, Shrey m'apprend qu'il aura au minimum une heure de retard et me demande de l'attendre dans l'enceinte de l'école.

C'est totalement impossible.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'activités extrascolaires! L'école ferme ses portes assez tôt.

Masaari aussi reçoit un appel de son père l'informant de la situation, il m'invite au fast-food du coin.

Cela tombe bien, j'ai faim…

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve en train de déguster de petites ailes de poulets épicées.

Masa me traite de goinfre.

Pour la peine, je boude.

X

Il rit, j'aime son sourire.

X

A l'aide d'une serviette en papier, il m'essuie la joue comme on le ferait pour un enfant. Nous parlons un peu de tout, je lui demande de quel club il fait parti? Celui de kendo me répond-il en me fixant.

X

Ses yeux violets me donnent le frisson.

X

C'est sa dernière année de lycée et l'an prochain, il veut intégrer une université étrangère. Son père est en congé, il occupe un poste assez important dans une entreprise pharmaceutique.

X

Masaari sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarette.

X

Je lui dis qu'il est interdit de fumer dans ce genre d'endroit.

Il semble contrarié.

Je me dépêche alors de finir et nous sortons. Il préfère se diriger vers le parking.

En fait, Masa essaie d'arrêter de fumer mais c'est assez dur. Si son père le surprend, il est bon pour se faire engueuler. Je juge utile de lui faire part que la fumée s'infiltrera dans ses vêtements, s'il se décide à allumer sa tige à cancer. (Sans compter que ce n'est pas bon pour mon bébé!) Il me frotte distraitement la tête.

X

Ai-je précisé qu'il est beaucoup plus grand que moi? Un vrai géant aux larges épaules!

X

Son briquet est vraiment élégant, noir, cerclé d'or. Je connais ce modèle. Il s'appuie sur une Mercedes et consens à me prêter l'objet qui semble tant me fasciner. Je joue avec la flamme, lui, il recrache une volute de fumée vers le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir.

X

J'aime cette marque, c'est celle du père de mon bébé.

X

Masa regarde sa montre puis me murmure que c'est l'heure. Il se retourne et ouvre le coffre de la voiture derrière lui avec des clefs sorties de sa poche. Il y a des initiales sur le briquet… Y.T. Il me l'enlève des mains mais garde sa prise sur mon poignet.

X

(_)Comment as-tu trouvé l'école?

X

Je rougis, est-ce qu'il me drague?

Quelque chose en moi s'affole mais ce sentiment est très vite étouffé…

X

(_)J'aime beaucoup.

(_)C'est bien que tu en aies profité car je ne pense pas que tu y retourneras.

X

Mon regard est plongé dans ses orbes violacés, je me sens alanguis.

X

(_)Et toi?

X

J'ignore pourquoi je lui pose cette question… l'instinct?

Il rit encore… mais cette fois je sens de la moquerie dans sa voix.

X

(_)Demain, tous ceux qui auront croisé un certain Masaari oublieront tout à propose de son existence. Il en sera de même pour toi…

X

J'en ressens une certaine tristesse.

Mon téléphone sonne mais je suis tout engourdi…

La pression sur mon corps s'accentue.

Il sort un bracelet de sa poche et me le passe tout en entonnant un mantra.

X

(_)Ca fait mal… Ca fait vraiment mal…

(_)Je sais.

X

Il me soutient pour que je ne tombe pas. Ses contours semblent se brouiller puis son visage m'apparaît soudain très nettement.

C'était donc ça!

De l'hypnose…

Je presse le nez contre sa veste pour humer l'odeur de son parfum.

X

(_)Est-ce que tu vas me tuer… mon amour?

(_)Cela dépend de toi… Ne m'oblige pas à t'emmener, dis-moi simplement où _elle_ est… J'oublierais ce que tu m'as fais la dernière fois. C'était une juste vengeance que de m'affaiblir ainsi mais, je ne peux te laisser lui faire du mal…

(_)Qui ça?

X

Sa main se resserre sur mon poignet.

X

(_)Où est Tokinaé? Voilà plus de quarante-huit heures qu'elle a disparu! Subaru… ne réagit pas aussi bassement que je l'ai fais avec Minako. Elle porte mes enfants qui sont âgés d'un peu plus de cinq mois, je me dois de la protéger.

X

Cinq mois? Mais depuis quand la voit-il exactement?

X

(_)Sans… compter le fait que c'est… ta femme. Mais et… moi?

X

Mon cerveau réagit avec la lenteur d'une limace anorexique.

X

(_)Laissons-nous du temps… Une ou deux vies supplémentaires et nous aurons fais le point et puis…

(_)Menteur, je ressens ta peur… Enlève-moi ce bracelet, il me fait mal et je ne peux pas réfléchir…

X

Il me soulève.

X

(_)Où m'emmènes-tu?

(_)Tu me diras la vérité, la où je te conduis.

(_)Ce repas ensemble… C'était un adieu?

(_)Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

X

Quelque chose en moi se brise, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe mais je sais que Naoé est sérieux.

Je me contorsionne brusquement dans ses bras!

Il perd l'équilibre et nous atterrissons sur l'asphalte, moi sur lui.

Je rampe loin alors qu'il se redresse, il doit s'être cogné la tête car il saigne.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à ôter ce maudit bracelet alors je me relève et avance en titubant.

Il est plus groggy que je ne le pensais, je me retourne inquiet pour lui.

Nos regards se croisent mais même dans cette pénombre, j'arrive à lire une fureur sans borne sur son beau visage.

X

J'ai peur.

X

Quand il fait cette tête, je me fais toujours battre comme plâtre.

Il m'a parlé de Tokinaé… et quoi d'autre encore?

X

Tout à coup, une voiture s'arrête devant moi, les pneus crissent bruyamment. Une portière s'ouvre et je suis tiré à l'intérieur.

J'atterris dans les bras de Shrey!

Le véhicule démarre sur les chapeaux de roue!

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, il remarque le bracelet et me l'enlève après une série d'incantation.

J'arrive enfin à aligner trois phrases cohérentes dans ma tête.

X

(_)Shrey…

(_)Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident, quelqu'un de très doué à jeté une hypnose collective sur tous les conducteurs d'une portion de route. Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu! J'y serais encore si Sohail ne m'avait pas appelé pour me prévenir de l'attaque. Les Uesugi nous ont déclaré la guerre! Je remercie Durgâ d'être arrivé à temps pour toi.

(_)Il… Nous devons y retourner… Naoé s'est blessé à la tête.

(_)Tant mieux, tu vas quitter le pays de toutes façons!

(_)Pardon?

(_)Tu rentres en Inde! Le gros de nos forces se trouve là-bas! Nous y avons un palais bâtit sur les ruines d'un temple depuis des centaines d'années, c'est la demeure légitime de l'enfant de Dugâ. Là-bas, ta force spirituelle s'en trouvera décuplée…

(_)Mais… Naoé…

X

Son regard s'assombrit, il est en inquiet mais aussi très en colère.

X

(_)Cet homme te tuera toi et ton bébé! Le pire, c'est que je ne pense pas pouvoir lui tenir tête! Dès l'instant ou le tatouage est apparu sur ta main…

X

Je serre inconsciemment mon poing ganté.

X

(_)Tu es devenu le légitime grand prêtre dépositaire de la puissance accordée par la déesse. Un pouvoir auquel tu ne peux accéder en étant enceint! Cela tuerait l'enfant.

X

Je rassemble tout mon courage pour lui tenir tête. C'est difficile car je sais qu'il ne cherche qu'à me protéger. Il se sacrifierait pour moi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

X

(_)Vas-tu m'écouter? Naoé croit que j'ai enlevé sa femme!

(_)C'est stupide!

(_)Au contraire, je suis tout désigné pour un tel acte! Seulement, nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai rien à y voir!

X

Il baisse les yeux un court instant, happé par une intense réflexion.

X

(_)Un autre ennemi se tapi dans l'ombre en espérant que vous vous entretuiez.

(_)Parfaitement! De toutes façons, le vainqueur sera considérablement affaiblit. C'est donc pour cette raison que je dois me livrer a lui afin de prouver ma bonne foi! Je lui révélerai que je porte son enfant et s'il veut me torturer en sachant cela… ainsi soit-il!

(_)C'est pure folie, je ne peux cautionner un tel plan!

(_)C'est mon choix…

X

Les prochains mots qui vont sortir de ma bouche me coûtent beaucoup mais je dois les prononcer. Shrey est devenu un ami pour moi…

X

(_)C'est mon choix (je répète), donc apprend à rester à la place qui est tienne. J'aimerais que tu ordonnes au chauffeur de…

X

Une silhouette sur le bas côté fait signe à la voiture de s'arrêter.

_Je dois rêver!_

X

(_)Stop!!! Faites marche arrière!

X

Je me fais obéir sans aucune difficulté. J'ouvre la portière, Shrey écarquille les yeux. Il sort et aide Tokinaé à monter à bord. Elle porte un joli manteau vert pomme et des bottes pour la protéger du froid. Que faisait-elle debout sur le bas-côté de la route, à cette heure? Ses ravisseurs… avait-elle put les duper?

X

(_)J'ai soif.

X

Shrey lui tend une petite bouteille d'eau, ses mains gantées tremblent.

X

(_)Comment allez-vous, Subaru?

X

Elle pose la tête contre mon épaule, même son parfum sent la pomme.

J'en aurais ris si l'instant n'était pas aussi grave.

Son visage est glacé, la bouteille lui échappe des mains.

Ses épaules se mettent à trembler…

Elle pleure.

X

(_)Qui vous a fais du mal? Je sais que cela peut être traumatisant mais vous devez me parler. Yoshiaki s'en est prit à moi.

X

Elle se redresse et me murmure, l'air un peu égaré:

X

(_)Tu aurais dû lui dire pour ton bébé.

(_)Je sais mais…

X

Comment peut-elle savoir que je suis enceint?

X

Shrey m'observe, il n'a rien entendu de notre conversation.

X

(_)Mais depuis quand et surtout de quelle façon as-tu…

X

Soudain…

Elle s'affole.

Un bruit sourd retentit et le chauffeur écrase le pied sur les freins.

Un pneu vient d'éclater.

X

(_)Ne bougez pas!

X

Shrey sort.

X

(_)Subaru, vous devez m'écouter!

(_)Tokinaé calme-toi. Je t'en veux d'avoir écouter mes conversations avec Miya durant notre séjour à ton chalet.

(_)Tu ne comprends pas!

X

Aurait-elle perdue la raison?

X

(_)Tu es tellement plus que cela… Tu…

X

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, des phares par le pare-brise arrière nous aveuglent dans l'habitacle.

Je me retourne…

Une voiture arrive à vive allure…

Tokinaé se couvre le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains.

…

En entendant Shrey hurler mon prénom, je comprends qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas.

Un frisson glacé me parcourt, ma main se pose sur mon ventre.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, par la vitre.

Il court aussi vite qu'il peut mais…

Mais il est déjà top tard…

Aussi bien que…

Pour Tokinaé… que pour moi.

X

* * *

X

J'ouvre les yeux parce que j'ai mal!

Je remercie le ciel car la douleur signifie que je suis encore en vie.

Il fait chaud, je suis pris d'une quinte de toux à cause de la fumée acre qui me pique les yeux et la gorge.

La voiture s'est retournée, j'ai complètement perdu tous mes repères…

Je sens deux bras m'extirper de la carcasse…

Shrey…

Je ne parviens pas à prononcer son prénom car quelque chose monte le long de ma gorge…

Je suis en train d'étouffer.

Il me penche sur le côté et un flot de liquide rougeâtre est expulsé par ma bouche.

J'ai de nouveau froid.

X

(_)Ne t'inquiètes pas je… Oh non, ils arrivent… Nous devons nous enfuir.

X

Il saute la glissière de sécurité et commence à s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois. Un nom me vient à l'esprit mais tout ce que j'entends, c'est un hurlement déchirant… puis mon prénom que quelqu'un hurle avec rage.

Je connais cette voix.

X

(_)Calme-toi! Notre chauffeur est décédé sur le coup, son âme se réincarnera sans problème… Pour cette femme, il était déjà trop tard, une barre métallique lui a traversé la poitrine.

X

Il parle sans s'arrêter de courir.

X

(_)C'est l'énergie spirituelle de Naoé Nobutsuna que nous venons de ressentir!

X

Je me contorsionne dans ses bras.

X

(_)Par pitié, calme-toi… Tu as une blessure à la tête, elle saigne profusément…

X

Son portable se met à sonner, il échange quelques paroles avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

X

(_)Nous serons tenus pour responsable de la mort de cette femme…

X

C'est un cauchemar!

Fuir n'est pas la solution à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi ne le comprend-il pas?

X

(_)Si nous étions restés, il vous aurait accusé de toutes façons. Nous sommes des possesseurs, même si vous deviez mourir, votre âme pourrait revenir!

X

Mais mon bébé…

X

(_)Il nous attaquerait sans croire à la thèse de l'enfant! Même s'il acceptait ce fait, ça ne ferait que nous rendre plus coupable à ses yeux!

X

Comment la situation a-t-elle pu autant dégénérer en l'espace de quelques heures?

C'est surréaliste!

Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire!

Forcément!

La fuite ne fera qu'envenimer la situation…

J'ai au moins cette certitude!

Je dois lui dire…

Je dois…

Ma vision se brouille de nouveau…

S'il te plait, Durgâ…

J'ouvre la bouche mais seul un gargouillis incompréhensible en sort.

Une fois encore…

Je ne parviens plus à respirer…

X

(_)Subaru!

X

La voix de Sohail…

X

On m'étend sur le sol.

S'il vous plait, j'étouffe!

…

A l'instant où mes yeux se ferment, je n'ai d'autre pensée que pour mon enfant.

Je suis tellement désolé… mon tout petit…

X

* * *

A suivre…


	17. Rush partie 2

_Mirage of Blaze appartient à **M. Kuwabara**… _

_**Je demanderais aux personnes sensibles d'éviter cette fic.**___

_**Quand aux homophobes, z'êtes encore là O_O ?**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

_*_

* * *

*

**Takikaté:**

Tu sauras touuut en temps et en heure.

Maintenant fais comme je dis avant de lire ce chapitre

Inspire… Expire… (bis)

Inspire… Expire… (bis)

Devient une montaaagne de sérénité…

Moi, je pars en vacance genre au pérou en emmenant le strict minimum: gilet par balle,

fourgon blindé, détecteur de mine anti-personnel et consort…

Est-ce je deviens fooolle?

J'aimerais bien…

^o^'

*

* * *

*

**Karman**

*

* * *

*

**Rush **_(partie 2)_

*

* * *

Je me réveille le corps un peu ankylosé, l'esprit égaré…

Je suis étendu sur un lit à baldaquin. Les draps sont de couleur émeraude avec des motifs de divinités brodés dessus.

J'écarte un peu les rideaux transparents.

La hauteur du plafond me surprend. Il est recouvert de fresque dans son intégralité.

M'asseoir me demande un plus grand effort que je ne l'aurais cru.

La chambre où je me trouve est vaste. Le lit est surélevé, il faut gravir une marche pour y accéder. Les meubles sont tous en bois exotique, rehaussés de dorure pour la plupart.

X

Mon corps me paraît plus mince.

J'ai les ongles recouverts d'un vernis transparent et des motifs dessinés au henné sur ma main gauche. Sur la droite, il y a bien entendu le tatouage. Je suis vêtu d'un yukata blanc. L'étoffe soyeuse est très agréable sur ma peau.

Le tapis est doux et moelleux sous mes pieds qui portent eux aussi des tracés.

X

Il y a une odeur de brûlé dans l'air mais autre chose me dérange… cette absence de son.

Pas un bruit, rien!

Je me relève en agrippant fermement le montant du lit.

C'est encore plus difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre… comme s'il y avait une mauvaise synchronisation entre mes membres et mon cerveau.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir de choses élémentaires.

En me concentrant, je parviens à me rappeler des derniers évènements tragiques qui ont eu lieu.

Les larges dalles sont froides, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre les pantoufles, après tout…

Non, car cela m'aurait demandé un effort supplémentaire que je ne pouvais fournir.

Je tourne la poignée de la porte. Elle doit bien faire deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Lorsque j'arrive à la franchir, je dois m'appuyer contre le mur durant cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre mon souffle. Le long couloir est éclairé à l'aide de flambeau.

Dieu, rien que le fait de sortir de cette pièce m'a épuisé.

Les émanations sont plus fortes.

J'avance toujours tout droit.

Je ne compte plus les fois où j'aurais pu tourner à droite ou à gauche.

Le silence en devient réellement inquiétant. Je sais que je respire bruyamment, j'ai même certainement crié à cause de la douleur omniprésente dans mes membres, je n'ai pourtant perçu aucun son. C'est comme si j'étais dans un espace confiné qui absorbait le moindre bruit.

Cela me déstabilise d'autant plus!

…

J'ai l'impression d'avancer depuis des heures, avant d'entrevoir la sortie en forme d'arc.

Je m'arrête encore une fois pour reprendre mon souffle, de la sueur coule le long de mon visage.

Encore un pas…

Deux…

Trois…

Et voilà!

Mes yeux qui se sont habitués au faible éclairage mettent un temps pour s'adapter à la très forte luminosité. Je suis donc aveuglé durant quelques secondes mais lorsque je pose le regard sur cette gigantesque salle soutenue par de hautes colonnes…

C'est l'enfer que je découvre.

Je dois rêver…

Forcément…

Des tentures brûlent.

Sur le sol, il y a énormément de cadavres…

Ils portent pour la majorité des turbans ou alors des habits chamarrés.

…

Ce sont _les miens… _ma nouvelle famille.

…

On éradique mon clan!

Je vois encore leurs âmes fuir et certaines se faire exorciser sans aucune pitié par les deux possesseurs du clan Uesugi. Ils sont accompagnés par d'autres qui savent se battre.

C'est une pure boucherie…

Il y a tellement… tellement de sang répandu sur le sol.

Pourquoi…

Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là?

Soudain, mon sixième sens… instinct de survie… appelez ça comme vous le désirez, se met à carillonner.

Je tourne la tête et n'ai que le temps de voir une lame foncer dans ma direction.

Je suis paralysé mais un homme que je ne connais pas s'interpose.

Il s'écroule mort sur le coup, la lame fichée en plein cœur.

Je vois son âme s'élever presque immédiatement… Elle me sourit. Je tends instinctivement la main mais elle s'en est déjà allée vers une nouvelle renaissance de possesseur certainement.

X

Tout à coup, un corps bute contre le mur à ma droite.

_Shrey_…

Un filet de sang s'épanche d'une blessure à sa tempe.

Il bloque in extremis la lame d'un Katana qui aurait fait voler sa tête.

_Naoé_…

Le regard violet sur moi me fait chanceler, il déborde de fureur et de… haine?

X

Mon amour est vêtu tout en noir.

J'ignorais qu'il savait se battre aussi bien au corps à corps. Mais pourquoi devrais-je m'en étonner de la part de celui qui fut l'un des vassaux de Kenshin?

Nouvelle feinte…

Contre attaque…

Mon ange noir pose de réelles difficultés à Shrey qui me hurle quelque chose mais, je n'entends rien.

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Naoé qui ne me quitte plus du regard.

Son aura exsude une telle souffrance que mon cœur en est gelé.

X

Cinq hommes surgissent de je ne sais où.

Ils agissent de concert en attaquant Naoé.

Shrey, lui, en profite pour me soulever.

Nous fuyons par ce même couloir mais après quelques pas, il me dépose délicatement.

Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est blessé à la jambe gauche.

Mon ami me parle encore mais je suis définitivement sourd…

Un éclat de lucidité le traverse.

Sa main entre en contact avec mon visage et je le vois psalmodier une suite de syllabes assez rapidement.

Son touché est d'abord froid puis ses pensés déferlent en moi.

Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes…

X

Shrey se retourne subitement.

Mon ange de la mort court vers nous à une allure surhumaine. Il déploie sa longue lame dans l'espace exiguë afin de porter un coup violent, au moins qui fera ployer son ennemi.

Sa lame rencontre le mur.

Le bout malmené se brise…

Ricoche…

Puis la douleur…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai mal… J'ai très mal…

Les deux autres se sont figés…

Un liquide remonte le long de ma gorge, je vomis une petite mare de sang.

En inclinant la tête, je comprends pourquoi je souffre autant.

Le morceau de katana brisé de Naoé est allé se ficher dans mon torse.

Mon dieu…

Mon bébé…

Pas maintenant…

X

Shrey se moque bien de Naoé à présent!

Il n'a d'yeux que pour moi et à cause de cela, il se prend un coup de poing en plein visage.

Sa tête heurte le mur, il s'écroule et ne bouge plus mais je sais qu'il est vivant. Deux autres personnes arrivent par le couloir: Yasudé Nagahidé et Kakisaki Haruie…

X

J'ai mal mais je profite de cette seconde pour fuir…

Je fais aussi vite qu'il me l'est possible.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir si facilement.

Grâce à la mémoire de Shrey, je sais que beaucoup de mois se sont écoulés!

De longs mois durant lesquels j'ai été plongé dans un profond coma. La guerre qui avait débuté au japon s'est poursuivie jusqu'ici, en Inde. Malgré notre connaissance du terrain, nous étions clairement désavantagés puisque j'étais dans l'incapacité d'intervenir. Bien entendu, il nous incombait de faire en sorte que les simples mortels n'aient jamais connaissance de ce qui se jouait devant leurs portes.

Refusant le moindre pourparler, les Uesugi se sont montrés impitoyables.

La connaissance de ce temple est un secret gardé depuis presque une éternité par nos membres. Je plains la pauvre âme qui a probablement dû se faire torturer.

Les souvenirs de Shrey sont confus, où peut-être est-ce moi qui ai du mal à faire le tri…

X

Mon yukata est imbibé de sang.

Un sang qui coule comme une fontaine le long de mon corps.

X

Je suis dans mon neuvième mois. Grâce à leurs dons, lui et Sohail ont continué à fortifier mon corps, sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu me mettre debout.

L'attaque a commencé il y a une heure.

Deux de nos hélicoptères ont été sabotés. Le troisième se trouve dans une cachette au beau milieu de la forêt.

C'était la mission de Sohail, faire décoller l'engin et m'emmener alors que les miens retenaient les assaillants.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que je sorte de mon coma!

Ce palais est vaste, rien que la grande salle donne sur une dizaine de couloirs qui eux-mêmes regorgent d'autant de passages, de croisements et de portes.

Si je me trompe, c'est fini pour moi.

X

* * *

x

…

Naoé aurait déjà dû me rattraper…

J'en suis tout à fais conscient.

J'ai mal!

Un vent frais me caresse le visage lorsque j'atteins finalement une des sorties.

L'aube commence à étendre son voile de clarté.

Il n'y a aucune aire d'atterrissage, seulement l'orée de la forêt.

Je ris d'un rire sans joie.

Je me suis évidemment trompé au dernier croisement.

La lame me fait vraiment souffrir…

A l'aide de mes mains poisseuses, je l'attrape et l'arrache d'un coup sec.

Le sang gicle hors de la blessure, cela coule beaucoup plus vite.

Je m'agrippe au garde-fou pour descendre les marches mais je glisse et roule en bas.

…

Je suis têtu.

Je parviens à me relever au bout d'un temps qui me semble durer une heure et j'avance encore.

Je dois mettre le plus de distance entre Naoé et moi.

J'emprunte un petit sentier parmi les arbres.

La rosée du petit matin humidifie mes pieds.

X

J'ai froid.

Tout mon corps tremble.

X

Je ne comprends pas comment mes jambes arrivent encore à me porter, l'adrénaline certainement.

Je crois que je pleure.

Je m'attends à le voir apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

Si je lui dis que suis enceint de son bébé, de m'accorder quelques jours… le fera-t-il?

Je ris encore…

J'oubliais… je suis muet!

Les deux sens que j'ai perdu sont, l'ouïe et la parole!

J'arrive dans un pré où il y a un arbre grand et noueux.

Ses branches s'élancent vers le ciel avec une liberté que je lui envie.

Je le dépasse mais soudain, une fatigue écrasante s'abat sur moi.

X

Même respirer est devenu difficile.

X

Je m'assieds alors, appuyant mon dos contre la surface dure.

Juste une minute et je me lève.

Je n'ai même plus mal!

C'est certainement bon signe!

Le ciel est doré.

C'est si beau.

Naoé, j'aurais aimé admirer ce ciel avec toi…

Une toute dernière fois…

Je me demande si notre bébé aura tes yeux…

J'aurais tant voulu que tu…

…

…

X

* * *

**A suivre** avec le dernier chapitre de cette première partie.


	18. Epilogue

_Mirage of Blaze appartient à M. Kuwabara_

_Concernant cette fic comme toujours, __**je demanderais aux personnes sensibles de l'éviter**__… _

_**Quand aux homophobes, impossible que vous soyez arrivés au dernier chapitre!**_

_Comme d'habitude je mène une guerre sans relâche contre les fautes mais elles ont tendance à m'adorer._

*

* * *

Je prends d'autres libertés pour ce chapitre.

Je ne dirai jamais assez à quel point je me suis éclaté à écrire cette fic!

Je ne pensais pas en voir la fin de si tôt.

C'est vrai que ce fandom n'est pas très populaire mais je n'écris que parce que ça m'amuse.

Je suis fan de MOB (pour les intimes ^^).

*****************************************

*

**Takikaté: **

Je pense que sans ton entrain, cette fic en serait encore au même point!

PS: Je t'écris ce message de mon bunker

Tu comprendras vraiiiment pourquoi j'ai pris

ces précautions.

^o^'

*

* * *

*

**Karman**

*

* * *

*

_**Epilogue**_

*

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, je me retrouve face aux mêmes interrogations.

Cette vie de possesseur semble au premier abord des plus enviables, seuls ceux qui n'y ont pas goûté peuvent penser ainsi. Paradoxalement, je ne dis pas que je céderais ma place, non!

C'est grâce à ce que je suis que j'ai pu rencontrer un adolescent, pas encore tout à fait un homme, mais qui occupe une place prépondérante dans ma vie.

J'ai dû attendre cinq siècles pour connaître l'amour, le vrai, celui qui malgré toutes mes expériences accumulés me fait me sentir tout bête lorsque mon amour me sourit. Parfois, il m'arrive de serrer mon jeune amant très fort dans mes bras sans qu'un seul mot ne franchisse la barrière de mes lèvres. Lorsque nos corps se rejoignent, en proie à la douce torture de la passion, l'univers pourrait s'effondrer sans que je ne le remarque. Lui faire l'amour, c'est comme mourir pour mieux renaître, à chaque fois.

Je _sais_ la chance que j'ai!

…

J'aurais pu comme Haruie passer mon éternité dans une expectative angoissante.

Je me demande comment _**il**_ fait?

Attendre sans savoir si celui que vous aimez vous reviendra un jour…

Pire… rester là à se demander s'il se souviendra de vous, ou si des centaines d'années n'auront pas essoufflé sa passion.

…

Mais il y a bien plus mauvais, n'est-ce pas?

Vivre aux côtés de celui que vous chérissez sans que jamais votre sentiment ne vous soit retourné.

…

J'ai longtemps haïs Kagetora tout en l'admirant simplement pour ce qu'il était… Un chef fort qui se faisait facilement respecté et savait abattre ses cartes au bon moment, un meneur qui jamais une seule fois ne nous a lâchement abandonné.

Oui, je l'ai méprisé lui et sa froide beauté sans parvenir à saisir l'essence de son comportement.

Il m'aura fallu des siècles pour comprendre le pourquoi de la sévérité avec laquelle il traitait cet homme, qui était devenu un ami.

X

Désir et répulsion…

J'ignore véritablement à quel moment, mais notre ancien seigneur finit par réaliser les sentiments que nourrissait son serviteur à son égard. Seulement son âme était empêtrée dans une toile arachnéenne dont il ne parvenait à s'extraire. Il a bien évidemment choisi la plus mauvaise des solutions… Sa négation l'a poussé à ignorer les sentiments de son cœur déjà meurtrit. Ce déni n'était pas assez puissant pour le faire repousser définitivement son serviteur, je crois que son orgueil aussi était flatté par une telle dévotion…

Seulement, Naoé est un homme et en temps que tel le sexe fait partie inhérente de sa vie.

La jalousie s'est mit à ronger Kagetora le poussant à adopter un comportement tout simplement odieux, indigne de lui. Sans doute aussi, ne parvenait-il tout simplement pas à comprendre ses réactions disproportionnées envers cet homme. Il lui en voulait des regards parfois licencieux qu'il surprenait. Dans sa tête, la sexualité se réduisait en un acte de domination barbare…

Je crois fermement que pendant longtemps, Kagetora n'a pas compris qu'en réalité, il aimait Naoé.

Ce dernier…

Que quelqu'un essaie de se mettre à sa place aussi!

Il a servi son seigneur avec dévotion, ne rencontrant que dédain. Même lorsqu'il a fini par avouer son amour, l'objet de son affection a continué à jouer au chat et la souris, intensifiant ses tortures psychologiques.

Naoé était son chien et il n'avait de cesse de le lui répéter.

…

Aucune prédiction n'aurait pu lui permettre d'imaginer que son animal familier puisse se rebeller et mordre.

Cette femme n'avait pas mérité son destin tragique…

Pour Naoé, je ne pense pas qu'il ait prémédité son acte, c'était certainement dû à la hargne du moment.

En temps de guerre de pires atrocités sont commises…

Mon cynisme est écoeurant, n'est-ce pas?

Je n'essaie pas volontairement d'atténuer les actions de mon ami mais à cette époque, il était déjà très instable. Nous savions qu'il se gavait de médicaments…

Confier sa fiancée à un tel homme, qui se permettrait une telle négligence?

Il n'est meilleur aveugle que celui qui refuse de voir la branche qui lui crève la rétine.

…

Cet épisode avec Minako me laisse encore perplexe.

A mes yeux, Kagetora et elle ressemblaient plus à un frère et une sœur. En apprenant qu'ils espéraient échanger des vœux dans un futur proche, je n'y ai pas vraiment cru… Aujourd'hui encore j'ai des doutes sur leur relation.

…

Tout ce gâchis aurait pu être évité!

De quelle façon… seul dieu pourrait m'en donner la réponse.

…

Je n'ai fais que résumer les choses d'un point de vu aussi arrangeant que fort simpliste!

X

…

De toute mon âme je priais pour que cette vie, voit enfin leur réconciliation.

En apprenant que notre seigneur avait scellé ses souvenirs, je fus dégoûté par une telle lâcheté.

Peu de temps après, j'ai revu ma position…

Cela pouvait se révéler être aussi une formidable opportunité, d'autant, que le tout jeune Takaya ne me semblait pas si indifférent au charme de Naoé.

Evidemment tout à dérapé.

Naoé était toujours instable, il n'a fait qu'effrayer l'adolescent.

De plus, mon cerveau n'étant aussi tordu que le sien, je n'ai pu prendre en compte tous les paramètres.

Il est devenu évident pour lui que Kagetora simulait cette amnésie pour mieux le torturer. C'est ce qu'il m'a confié…

Nous sommes devenus étonnamment proches.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait _fait montre_ d'une telle franchise!

Je savais que les parents de Yoshiaki Tachibana, les siens, lui avaient présenté une femme dont il se disait proche. Il ne l'aimait pas mais déchargeait en elle toute sa frustration.

A l'époque, je me suis dit que c'était une excellente idée, au moins aurait-il l'esprit clair avec Takaya!

Encore une fois, j'avais tout faux!

Naoé est gay, le faire avec elle ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration. Il m'a confié après avoir bu un whiky de trop, que parfois, il ne parvenait pas à jouir… ou plus mauvais, qu'il ne pouvait même pas obtenir une érection convenable…

Il était à bout…

S'éloigner d'un Takaya si vulnérable fut pour lui la seule solution.

Ses fantasmes allaient trop loin… et il aurait pu les mettre à exécution!

X

…

L'arrivée des adorateurs de Durgâ finit de tout gâcher!

…

Nous savions que Takaya n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation stable avec Naoé.

Le poids de tous les souvenirs de Kagetora était trop écrasant.

A l'hôpital, lorsque j'ai noué ce lien avec lui pour le sauver, j'ai été noyé dans ses souvenirs douloureux… Je n'ai pas pu dormir convenablement pendant tout un mois… penser que Kagetora avait pu subir ces ignominies à un si jeune âge…

Haruie et moi, nous nous sommes fais rembarrés.

Quand nous avons revu Naoé après leur première nuit ensemble, pour la première fois, cet homme tout à fait sobre, s'est effondré…

Kagetora s'était moqué de lui et avait foulé ses espoirs!

Encore une fois…

Il avait eu l'audace de le regarder dans les yeux, de lui jurer son amour indéfectible, avec un corps pourtant aussi froid que de la glace.

C'était une nouvelle forme de torture…

X

_Je te dis ce que tu veux entendre_

_Mais je n'en pense pas un traître mot_

_Je consens à me faire couvrir par le chien en chaleur que tu es_

_Mais tu sais à quel point tu me révulses_

_Vois, ce corps n'éprouve qu'aversion pour toi_

_Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que tu le sais mais tu es tellement fou de moi que tu ne peux que continuer à m'amuser…_

_Pauvre, pauvre petit animal… _

X

Il était sortit de ses gonds et lui avait fait mal physiquement espérant le voir réagir.

Que nenni!

Son amant avait continué à lui murmurer des mots d'amour auxquels il voulait désespérément croire, mais la réalité était tout autre selon lui.

A ce moment de la conversation, Haruie et moi avons tenté de lui révéler la vérité à propos de Kagetora. Nous voulions lui faire comprendre que Takaya était sûrement devenu impuissant à cause du viol incestueux qu'il avait subi et des souvenirs assimilés. Le pauvre avait tout accepté en raison de son inexpérience et plus vraisemblablement, parce qu'il l'**aimait… **aveuglément!

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire le quart du tiers de la moitié de ce que je voulais.

Il _goba_ son verre et nous demanda de nous taire… de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet!

Déconcerté, j'ai insisté lourdement…

En définitive, sa requête s'est transformée en ordre…

Un de ses premiers… en tant que nouveau chef du clan Uesugi.

Nous nous y sommes conformés.

Bien évidemment…

X

Haruie ayant renoncé, je suis devenu le seul spectateur passif de ses nombreuses nuits d'ivresses, dont j'ai gardé le secret.

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais le toucher… mais l'autre, comme il le disait, le harcelait au téléphone. Il avait tout essayé, renouer contact avec ses nombreux anciens amants et se perdre dans des nuits de pure luxure, avec un où plusieurs partenaires… Il s'était même confié à cette femme mais rien n'y faisait. Entendre la voix du garçon au bout du fil le rendait fou de désir…

Son amour pour Kagetora ne pouvait être égalé que par la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard, alors…

Alors il décida de jouer le jeu et d'en sortir vainqueur…

La où l'autre lui apportait de la torture mentale, il infligeait de la douleur bien réelle.

Mais Kagetora supportait tout avec une telle volonté supérieure à la sienne.

Naoé se dégoûtait, repasser le film des souffrances qu'il imposait à ce corps le tuait un peu plus à chaque fois.

…

Pour ne rien arranger, Takaya se fit embrigader.

X

Durant des semaines, après l'épisode du chalet, nous n'avons pas entendu parler de Kageto… de Subaru.

Naoé n'avait même pas abordé la probabilité d'exercer de quelconques représailles à son encontre.

Le jour de son mariage, il a fait Tokinaé patienter près d'une heure…

J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait qu'un chevalier sur un blanc destrier vienne pour l'enlever.

…

Mais Subaru n'est jamais venu…

Il en demandait trop…

Devant le prêtre qui n'était nul autre que son père, celui de Yoshiaki Tachibana, il ne s'est même pas retourné à l'apparition de Tokinaé.

Naoé affichait une tête d'enterrement.

L'atmosphère était lourde, tout le monde avait remarqué son manège. Prononcer ses vœux furent pour lui un véritable chemin de croix, il était distrait et bafouillait. Son père lui a même pris la température au beau milieu de son sermon…

Avant le oui fatidique, il s'est retourné vers les grandes portes, ce fut un des instants les plus embarrassants de la cérémonie.

Sa future épouse qui lui tenait la main, l'a posé sur son ventre.

Il consentit alors, à _se faire passer la corde au cou_.

X

Après une semaine dans une des demeures estivales de la famille Tachibana ou nous fument conviés, la vie reprit son cours. Le nouveau couple vivait dans la résidence des parents de Yoshiaki. Ce dernier arrivait même à lui sourire maintenant. Je crois qu'il s'était finalement résigné. Sa femme lui parlait souvent des bébés. Ils s'extasiaient ensemble devant des photos d'échographies où moi, je ne parvenais à distinguer qu'un grand flou.

X

C'est un devoir d'homme que de protéger sa femme et sa descendance!

C'est un instinct primaire qu'ont en commun les êtres humains et la majorité de l'espèce animale.

X

Tokinaé, prit un jour le taxi devant la demeure pour se rendre chez une amie qui habitait à cinq minutes de là.

Elle avait refusé de se faire conduire par le chauffeur familial.

Une heure plus tard, nous recevions un appel de cette connaissance qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

…

Le taxi volé fut retrouvé sur le bas-côté de la route.

Tokinaé Tachibana avait disparue.

X

X

* * *

X

X

Tous les évènements nous ont conduis à cette nuit tragique.

Etait-ce ce que certains appels le Karman (Karma)?

Je me refuse à croire que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie… Que tous mes actes ont déjà été écrits à l'avance.

Et tant bien même…

Et tant bien même…

Avons-nous commis tellement de méfaits pour mériter un si triste sort?

Pourquoi Naoé a-t-il été forcé de s'en prendre à Subaru?

Mais qui d'autre?

Il a épuisé toutes les options avant de se décider à lancer l'attaque.

Il prévoyait d'effrayer son ancien amant afin que ce dernier avoue tout.

Même là, il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Notre espion qui travaillait depuis deux semaines à la firme Amrit, ne put nous fournir aucune information.

Elle pouvait très bien être déjà morte.

Dieu, cette femme était enceinte.

Pourquoi Subaru…

Comment a-t-il osé s'en prendre à elle?

Je peux comprendre sa rancune, mais certainement, il savait que Naoé ne pourrait laisser son crime impuni?

Etait-ce une dernière tentative pour le briser?

Dans ce cas, c'était réussit…

C'est moi qui l'ai ramené chez lui, après avoir passé des heures aux urgences.

Il était recouvert de son sang, je l'ai lavé comme je l'aurais fais pour un enfant.

…

Trois mois ont passé…

J'ai dû prendre provisoirement les rênes du clan. Notre nouveau Seigneur était tombé dans un état de catatonie.

J'en ai évidemment compris le pourquoi…

Un châtiment s'imposait mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Etait-ce de la faiblesse?

Que ceux qui n'ont jamais connu les affres de l'amour se la ferme!

X

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une nuit au beau milieu d'une réunion… nous avions pu capturer un de leur possesseur le soir même…

La porte s'est ouverte et Naoé est entré.

Il ne paraissait pas éprouvé par ses semaines d'alitements.

Son visage était froid, à l'instar d'une machine…

Il était vêtu d'un magnifique costume sûrement taillé par un grand couturier. La force spirituelle qu'il exsudait s'était considérablement accrue, s'en était trop pour certains de nos hommes qui durent quitter la pièce. Il posa un regard sur moi, me donnant la désagréable impression d'être mis à nu. Après s'être débarrassé de son manteau, il se dirigea vers notre prisonnier et posa les deux mains sur son visage. Les yeux de l'homme roulèrent derrière sa tête et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un hurlement muet. Une minute après un craquement écoeurant retentit, le cadavre du type bascula sur le sol la nuque brisée.

Nobutsuna-dono nous annonça que nous partions pour l'inde.

Un pays qui pour nous fut inhospitalier.

Une terre ou Naoé prouva la puissance écrasante et l'implacabilité nouvelle de notre clan.

Il fallut des mois pour débusquer la secte.

Je n'avais pas vu notre chef faillir une seule fois durant ces mois, mais je me demandais ce qu'il en serait lorsqu'il se retrouverait devant Subaru.

L'attaque fut lancée un peu avant l'aube.

Comme prévu, nous avions l'avantage.

C'était une boucherie.

Ces gens se battaient pour un chef qui ne prenait même pas les armes pour les défendre.

C'était du fanatisme religieux!

Naoé finit par être confronté à Shrey, l'homme était un excellent combattant.

A plusieurs reprises, je pense que notre chef aurait pu en finir mais il détestait ce type et voulait le faire souffrir. Peu lui importait de récolter une petite entaille.

La tension atteint son apogée lorsqu'une forme éthérée apparut.

Subaru…

Il se tenait là, comme une princesse qui venait de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil.

Sa pâleur et sa minceur qui attirèrent mon attention… sa beauté aussi…

Shrey profita d'un répit accordé par ses hommes, pour fuir avec son maître qu'un souffle de vent aurait facilement fait tomber.

En trois mouvements, les prétendus opposants étaient morts et Naoé courait déjà après les fuyards.

Nous le rattrapâmes dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé. Ce Shrey gisait au sol et Subaru avançait le long du mur laissant derrière lui une traînée sanguinolente.

Naoé se tenait là sans bouger.

Il nous expliqua ce qui s'était produit.

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés à le regarder.

Sans crier garde, jetant sa lame cassée, il se mit à courir après Subaru Amrit.

Les traces de sang nous guidaient.

Haruie pleurait.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, l'aube étirait son voile. L'autre morceau de la lame gisait au sol dans une mare de sang.

Nous descendîmes les marches.

Naoé nous devançait toujours.

Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à un pré.

Son ancien amant s'y tenait debout…

Les mains en coupe, ce dernier jouait avec une sphère lumineuse.

C'était complètement surréaliste.

Il se tourna vers nous le sourire aux lèvres mais revint très vite à la boule qui commença à s'élever… avant de disparaître complètement.

Quelqu'un hurla son prénom… ce Shrey revenait déjà avec des hommes armés. Il allait parler, quand je le vis écarquiller ses yeux où des larmes se mirent à couler. Il fit mine de vouloir nous attaquer mais Subaru leva une de ses mains, aussitôt il recula.

Quelque chose m'échappait.

…

Je sais!

Il n'y avait pas une goûte de sang sur son kimono!

X

(_)Naoé, t'estimes-tu presque satisfait? Tu as tué un nombre incalculable des miens… Me permettras-tu de faire un souhait égoïste?

X

Je me suis tourné vers lui.

Haruie à ma droite poussa un petit cri étranglé. Mon regard suivit le sien jusqu'à l'arbre qui trônait la… C'est à ce moment que je vis une partie du corps allonger derrière le tronc massif. Qui plus est, l'odeur lourde du sang imprégnait l'air matinal.

Mon cœur se serra…

X

(_)S'il te plait, laisse les vivre. J'implore ta clémence Naoé Nobutsuna… Quand à toi Shrey, voici mes derniers ordres… J'interdis que l'on s'en prenne au clan Uesugi. Quiconque désobéira devra être puni de mort. Je souhaite que tu appliques ces commandements jusqu'à l'arrivée du prochain enfant de Durgâ. S'il te plait mon ami, ne l'incite pas à se lancer dans une guerre revancharde. Je fais déjà partie du passé…

(_)C'est injuste et vous le savez! Prenez mon corps…

X

Subaru lui sourit.

X

(_)En me faisant partager tes mémoires, tu m'as aussi révélé mon état de santé… Tu sais que mon énergie spirituelle était au plus bas. Mon âme déjà fragilisée ne peut plus soutenir un corps. Cette mort violente a fini d'épuiser toutes mes forces…

(_)Je ne l'accepte pas!

(_)Il n'y a plus de renaissance possible pour moi. C'est ma fin… S'il te plait, dis à Sohail et à ma soeur…

X

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa forme devint soudainement translucide, elle s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol avant… avant d'exploser en un millier d'étincelles phosphorescentes. Une odeur de cerisier se répandit dans l'air. Le vent dissipa les flammèches en un rien temps. Je vis Naoé tendre la main pour recueillir le dernier brin de lumière qui s'éteignit avant d'atteindre sa paume.

Nous sommes tous restés là, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

…

Il commençait à faire vraiment clair maintenant.

Shrey s'avança, il alla recueillir le corps sans vie étendu à l'abri des regards.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder son cadavre, j'en aurais fait des cauchemars le restant de mes jours.

L'homme nous ignora.

Tous les siens le suivirent dans une lente procession.

…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, il était l'heure de partir.

J'étais comme anesthésié et je ne repris véritablement mes esprits que dans la demeure ou nous résidions.

Le soir même, nous reprendrions l'avion pour le Japon.

Je voulais revoir Yuzuru.

Je voulais me perdre en lui et l'entendre crier mon nom.

Je voulais qu'il me rassure et me dise que jamais notre histoire ne connaîtrait une fin si tragique.

Mon portable était introuvable.

Je savais que celui d'Haruie s'était cassé durant la bataille.

De toute façon, il vient de prendre un somnifère.

Naoé…

Notre chef me dépannerait bien, non?

Cet homme me déçoit, même moi je suis plus bouleversé que lui.

Je frappe à la porte de sa chambre mais personne ne répond.

J'entre et entends l'eau couler.

Son téléphone repose sur une commode.

Je m'en empare et m'apprête à quitter ce lieu où je suffoque, quand des sanglots lourds me parviennent…

Le bruit de la douche ne cache rien du désespoir de celui qui se trouve là-dedans.

Il hurle, frappe le poing contre mur.

Soudain l'atmosphère se fait trop écrasante pour moi et je m'enfuis.

Dans ma chambre, je compose le numéro de mon amant…

X

(_)Allô?

(_)…

(_)Chiaki, c'est toi?

X

Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, je veux lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'est précieux mais je m'effondre sur mon lit en sanglotant… le téléphone contre mon oreille…

X

(_)Est-ce que… tu crois au Karma?

X

Yuzuru renifle à l'autre bout du fil.

Mon amour pleure lui aussi.

Il possède toujours cette grande intuition.

Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne reverrait plus Takaya.

Le plus triste, c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas fait la paix.

X

(_)Le Karma?

(_)Oui…

(_)Je ne crois qu'en toi, Chiaki!

X

X

* * *

_**Fin de la première partie**_

_**La suite est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 7. **_

Sainte-Rose le Mardi 11 Novembre 2008.


End file.
